


The Secret Identity of John Watson

by SamuelE8688



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelE8688/pseuds/SamuelE8688
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, und ohne spezielle Hintergrundkenntnisse erscheint John´s Lebensführung ziemlich fantastisch, so, dass man sich fragen wird, was die Frauen, mit denen sich John verabredet wohl denken, noch dazu, wenn John versucht sie von Sherlock fernzuhalten, und Sherlock der Meinung ist, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn er sie so schnell wie möglich, wieder los werden würde. Eine Geschichte von scifigrl47</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret Identity of John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493960) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> scifigrl47 note:
> 
> Bitte habt ein bisschen Vertrauen, für das, was ich hier mache. Das Ende wird alle eventuellen Plot Löcher klären. Das verspreche ich.  
> Ich wurde von unzähligen Leuten darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das Sam Carter ein Charakter von Stargate ist. Das hier ist kein crossover. Ich habe mir einen Bericht über John Carter angeschaut, als ich mit dieser Geschichte zum Schreiben anfing, im Abspann wurde eine Schauspielerin namens Samantha erwähnt, und da es mir schwerfällt Charakternamen auszuwählen, kombinierte ich die beiden Namen, und heraus kam: Samantha Carter. Und das ist der Blickwinkel auf meinen wirklich, wirklich systematischen Versuch meines Schreibens.

„Ich sage ja gar nicht, dass wir alle alleine sterben werden, was ich meine, ist, dass wir es uns statistisch gesehen, abschminken sollten, und uns deshalb am besten gleich dem Lesbentum zuwenden sollten.“  
Das verursachte eine Runde Gelächter und Gejohle. Samantha Carter hob ihre Hand, sich über die Missachtung auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freundinnen hinwegsetzend. „Nein. Wirklich. Hört mir doch zu. Schau mal, du -“  
Sie ignorierte die zusammengeknüllte Serviette, die von ihrer Stirn abprallte. „Das war unerhört.“

Caroline verzog ihren Mund zu einer Schnute. „Setz dich hin, halt den Mund, und trink deinen Frucht Girly Drink.“ Sie lümmelte sich ihn ihrem Sitz zurück, ihren langen, schmaler Körper wirkungsvoll mit einem kurzen Rock und einem massiven Paar Boots zur Schau stellend. Ihre Haare waren kurz und stachelig, ein helles Pink in dieser Woche.  
„Du mit deinem verdammten Pearl Harbor, beleidige nicht immer meine Margarita.“

„Mädels, Mädels. Lasst uns doch einvernehmlich zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ihr beide einen furchtbaren Geschmack bezüglich eurer Getränkewahl habt“, giggelte Emma. Sie deutete mit ihrer Apfelweinflasche in ihre Richtung. Sie war klein und süß und weich, ihr braunes Haar fiel in Wellen um ihr Gesicht, das Dekolleté ihres pinkfarbenen Camisole Top´s offenbarte einen beeindruckenden Einblick.

„Und Bars“, sagte Margaret, kaum von ihrem Smartphon aufschauend. Sie kaute müßig auf ihrem Cocktailstäbchen herum, und ihre schwarzen, als Bob geschnitten Haare, umrahmten ihr makellos geschminktes Gesicht. Sie schnippte einen perfekt manikürten Fingernagel gegen den winzigen Bildschirm, während sie gemütlich zurückgelehnt da saß. Schimmernder Goldschmuck um ihren Hals und an den Ohren, rundeten ihre stylisch, gradlinige Erscheinung ab. 

Samantha warf ihnen allen einen empörten Blick zu. „Ich sage ja nur, wie lange ist es her, dass irgendeine von uns ein Date hatte, das tatsächlich erwähnenswert war? Wir leben verflixt noch mal in London. Der verdammt besten Stadt in der ganzen Welt. Warum also sitzen wir immer noch da, an einem Samstagabend, und hängen mit unseren Freundinnen rum?“  
„Weil wir langweilig und bescheuert sind?“, fragte Caroline.

„Danke, Caro, vielen Dank.“  
„Weil es noch besser ist, als der andere Vorschlag. Nämlich in deiner Wohnung zu sitzen und Wolverine zum fünften Mal anzuschauen“, sagte Margaret, ihre rubinroten Lippen hoben sich, allerdings nur ein bisschen. „In diesem Monat.“  
„Ich habe auch andere Filme.“

„Und trotzdem, hören wir nicht auf damit, Hugh Jackman, wenn er nackt über ein Feld rennt an zu gaffen.“  
Emma hob ihre Hand. „Ich, zum einen, habe kein Problem damit.“  
„Danke dir“, sagte Sam erleichtert zu ihr. „Und es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, als unser Geld mit verwässerten Drinks, und in Gesellschaft von widerlichen Kerlen, die ein Gehirn wie ein Sieb haben, zu vergeuden.“ 

„Ich mag trinken“, sagte Caroline, „es macht dich erträglich.“  
„Verpiss dich, Balg.“ Sam kollabierte mit einem Stöhnen in ihren Sitz. „Ich will ein Date.“  
„Honey, also wirklich“, sagte Emma mit einem leichten Lächeln, „du hast den furchtbarsten Geschmack bezüglich Männer. Den wirklich am aller schlimmsten. Das ist kein Witz, deine Ausgewählten sind…“ Ihre Stimme versickerte schleppend, als sie etwas zu sagen versuchte, das sich nicht wie eine komplette Beleidigung anhörte. „Na gut, sie sind interessant, okay? Nicht immer in einer guten Art und Weise, aber interessant.“

„Sie sind schrecklich.“ Margaret spießte eine Kirsche von ihrem Drink auf ihr Cocktailstäbchen und steckte sie in ihren Mund. „Dummköpfe. Also ehrlich Sam, du schaffst es immer, die merkwürdigsten Männer finden.“  
„Ach, halt doch den Mund.“

„Sie haben aber recht“, sagte Caroline. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne. „Schau mal, wenn dich das nächste Mal irgendein ganz normaler Typ einlädt, tu dir selber einen Gefallen und sage ja.“  
„Werde ich!“  
„Oh, du tust es nicht. Das ist es auch, warum du letztendlich diesen verrückten Environmental Aktivisten, wie war noch sein Name? Dart? Oder irgendetwas ähnlich doofes?“  
„Arrow“, sagte Emma mit einem Stöhnen.

„Schau-“  
„Er war zugegebenermaßen nicht so schlimm wie dieser Barista, der, der sich heimlich in der Gay Porn Szene herumtrieb“, sagte Margaret. Sie schaute kurz auf, „und, es war noch nicht einmal guter Gay Porn.“  
„Wie zur Hölle, willst du denn überhaupt wissen, was ein guter Gay Porn ist?“, schoss Sam zurück.

„Es mag sein, dass ich keinen guten Gay Porn kenne, aber ich bin verdammt sicher, dass ich einen schlechten erkenne, wenn ich einen sehe.“  
„Ich habe den Film gar nicht gesehen“, sagte Emma. „Warum habe diesen Porno nicht gesehen?“  
„Weil er schlecht war“, teilte ihr Caroline mit.  
„Warte mal, du hast ihn auch gesehen?“ Emma´s Stimme endete mit einem Quietschen. „Das ist unfair!“  
„Das Leben ist nicht fair“, sagte Caroline, „und es war sowieso ein schlechter Porno.“

„So schlecht war er auch wieder nicht.“ Die anderen drei schauten mit variierenden Ausdrücken von Mitleid, Abscheu und Besorgnis zu ihr, und sie riss beide Hände nach oben. „Ich habe keinen schlechten Geschmack bei Männern.“  
„Du hast den schlechtesten Geschmack bei Männern von allen Frauen, die ich jemals getroffen habe“, sagte Caroline, „und das beinhaltet sogar mich.“

„Fein. Was soll´s.“ Sam kippte den Rest ihres Getränkes in einem Zug. „Der nächste wird ganz normal sein.“  
„50 Pfund darauf, dass der nächste der schlimmste sein wird“, sagte Caroline.  
„Hey!“  
„Ich nehme die Wette an.“ Margaret hielt ihre Hand zum Einschlagen hin. 

„Ich hasse Euch alle“, sagte Sam, und stand auf. „Ich gehe jetzt um schlechte Filme anzuschauen, die Männer, die ihre Shirts ausziehen beinhalten. Wer kommt mit?“ Jede Hand von den um den Tisch sitzenden Mädels ging noch oben, zweifellos, mit variierendem Enthusiasmus. „Alles klar dann.“ Sie wartete, bis jede ihr Getränk ausgetrunken hatte, um dann den Weg zum Ausgang anzuführen.

*

So, sie mochte einen kleinen Kater haben. Diese Dinge passieren, schließlich war sie eine erwachsene Frau in ihren frühen Dreißigern, und sie hatte schon manchmal etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut, besonders, wenn ihre Freunde involviert waren. Sie war sich bewusst, dass zuviel trinken an einem Dienstag wirklich etwas übertrieben war, allerdings passierte das nicht so häufig.  
Nur … ab und zu.

Trotzdem, sie mochte diesen winzig kleinen Kater dank Caroline haben, und deren verdammten Beharren Mojitos zu machen, nachdem sie in Sam´s Wohnung angelangt waren. Zumindest, hatte sich ihr schmerzender Kopf nicht gebessert, als sie in der Arbeit ankam, und herausfand, dass sich drei Kassierer krank gemeldet hatten. Bei einer kleiner Bank, so wie der, in der sie arbeitete, war das ein katastrophaler Arbeitskräftemangel. Während die Managerin Laurie schon mit der Zentrale telefonierte, in der Hoffnung von einer anderen Bank Kassierer auszuleihen, hatte Sam die benötigten Arbeitssachen hergerichtet, und eilte zu einem Bankschalter. 

Sie arbeitete schon seit Jahren als Kreditberaterin, aber sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, was am Schalter zu tun ist. Hoffte sie wenigstens.  
Es war beruhigend, Geldwechseln und Small Talk, Kontoauszüge drucken und Kontostände angleichen, Einzahlungen erledigen und Umbuchungen. Weniger stressig, als ihr gewöhnlicher Arbeitstag, und das, obwohl sie wusste, dass sich ihre Arbeit mit jeder Minute mehr anhäufte, und dass da, niemand kommen würde, um ihr zu helfen. Bis die vorderen Bankschalter wieder besetzt wären, würde sie bis zum Hals in Darlehns- und Kreditanträgen stecken.  
Doch Sam nutzte die kurze Atempause aus, solange sie es konnte.

„Der Nächste bitte!“, rief sie in Richtung der Warteschlange, ihren Kopf schon wieder über die Tastatur ihres Computers gesenkt. Sie hörte den Kunden an den Schalter herantreten und beendete den letzten Arbeitsgang so schnell sie konnte. „Entschuldigung für die Verzögerung, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
Der Mann vor ihr gab ihr ein Lächeln und einen Einzahlungsbeleg. „Guten Morgen“, sagte er, und er hatte eine angenehme Stimme, kräftig und ruhig. Seine Augen waren warm, blau und ein paar Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln, und einen breiten, attraktiven Mund. „Nur deponieren, bitte.“

„Hallo Mister-“, Sam schaute runter, auf den Beleg und die ID, die er ihr herübergereicht hatte. „Mr. Watson.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Möchten Sie das Geld heute wieder zurück?“ Er hatte auf dem Beleg nichts angekreuzt, wie viele andere Kunden auch, die eifrig, um sich in die Warteschlange einreihen zu können, und somit von der Stelle, an der sie das Durchschlagsformular ausfüllen sollten wegzukommen, gerade das vernachlässigten.  
„Nein, vielen Dank.“  
Sie schaute auf den Einzahlungsbeleg, bemerkte den Namen der Arztpraxis mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Sie wissen, dass Sie sich den Gang zur Bank ersparen könnten, wenn sie ihrem Arbeitgeber ihre Kontodaten übermitteln“, sagte sie, „nicht, dass wir uns nicht freuen würden Sie hier zu sehen, aber es vereinfacht die Sache, wenn Sie in Eile sind.“

Seine Lippen zuckten, und seine Augen wurden sogar noch einen Hauch wärmer. „Ja, ich bin gerade dabei die Bank zu wechseln, deshalb… . Also, sie haben es bis jetzt noch nicht auf die Reihe gebracht. Allerdings nehme ich an, das es diese Woche noch klappt. Aber als ich gestern in die Praxis kam, fand ich das auf meinem Schreibtisch, und, ich nehme mal an, dass das bedeutet, dass ich mich momentan wohl in einem Schwebezustand befinde. Die Hälfte meiner Einzahlungen und Rechnungen laufen immer noch über das andere Konto, es ist ein totales Durcheinander. Ich denke das dauert noch Monate, bevor alles wieder geregelt ist.“ Er schien weder ärgerlich, noch frustriert über diese Umstände zu sein, so als ob er schon Schlimmeres erlebt hatte.

Sam schaute auf ihren Bildschirm. „Ja, ich sehe. Sie sind erst seit ein paar Wochen bei uns. Danke das Sie zu uns gekommen sind Mr -“, sie schaute auf den Scheck und verbesserte sich selbst. „Es tut mir leid, Doktor Watson. Wir bemühen uns unser Bestes zu geben, um das zu verdienen.“ Es war nett, das er ihr nicht gleich an die Kehle ging, als sie ihn versehentlich mit Mister und nicht korrekterweise mit Doktor angesprochen hatte. Das passierte oft genug, so, dass einige der Kunden einen Hinweis in ihren Kontodaten stehen hatten, als Erinnerung. John Watson erschien so, als ob er es gar nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Er lächelte sie unbefangen an. „Die vorherige Bank brachte meine Ein- und Auszahlungen durcheinander, und begann meinen Arbeitgeber zu bezahlen. So gut ist der Job aber auch wieder nicht, weshalb ich das nicht unbedingt bevorzugte.“

Sam lacht auf, zum einen wegen der Wärme in seinen Augen, aber auch, wegen der absoluten Gelassenheit mit der er das sagte, so als ob es keine besondere Angelegenheit wäre. Sie war sich allerdings relativ sicher, dass das in der Tat, nicht so einfach zu handhaben gewesen war. „Ich kann Sie vollkommen verstehen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir haben hier eine sehr strickte Einstellung bezüglich ‘wir mögen Geld‘. Wir geben es nicht so schnell wieder her, ausser wir sind gezwungen es zu tun.“ Mit einem Grinsen reichte sie ihm den Durchschlag zurück.  
„Ich schätze ihre Hilfe, mein Geld zusammenzuhalten, und, nun ja, Sie meinen, im Rückblick gesehen, dass das nicht so gut für mich ausgehen wird, nicht wahr?“, fragte John, als er seinen Durchschlag mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln an sich nahm. „Nett Sie kennenzulernen.“

Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum sie es tat, normalerweise hielt sie die ‘fang´nichts mit Kunden Regel‘ nämlich ein, denn, wenn es daneben ging, nun ja, dann war es erst recht peinlich, wenn sie einen Kredit ablehnen musste. Aber er schien so bodenständig, so normal, so, nun ja, nett, und sie konnte Caro´s und Margaret´s Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören, ihren Männergeschmack verspottend, und was zur Hölle, sie könnte es probieren, nein sie sollte es wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Ja, das geht mir genauso,“ und Sam gab ihm ihre Karte. „Samantha Carter. Gewöhnlich bin ich in der Darlehens- und Kreditabteilung, aber heute waren wir personell unterbesetzt.“  
Er nahm die Karte, und wenn, dann gab höchstens ein kleines Zwinkern in seinen Augen preis, falls er überrascht sein sollte. „So, Sie sind gewöhnlich nicht hier am Schalter?“  
„Leider nein.“ Sie schaute nach der Warteschlange, aber wie durch ein Wunder, war da keine, so dass sie ein bisschen länger flirten konnte, ohne mit einem tödlichen Starren von Laurie bedacht zu werden.  
Er wartete, überlegte. „Ok, gut, das bedeutet, ich könnte Sie auf eine Tasse Kaffee einladen, denn wenn Sie nein sagen, kann ich Ihr Büro einfach vermeiden.“

„Und was, wenn ich ja sage?“, fragte Sam grinsend.  
„Tja, wenn es gut läuft, kann ich sie wegen eines Kredits fragen, und wenn es nicht so gut ist? Dann werde ich nur meinen Kontostand im Auge behalten“, sagte er, nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. „So, Sie können also gute finanzielle Abschlüsse tätigen?“  
Sam konnte ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten. „Keinen Kaffee“, sagte sie grinsend. „Dinner?“  
„Dinner“, sagte John Watson, salutierte ihr mit seiner Karte zu. „Jetzt muss ich mich beeilen, die Patienten warten. Kann ich Sie anrufen, um einen Zeitpunkt zu vereinbaren?“  
„Und den Ort“, stimmte Sam zu.  
„Es ist nicht verkehrt, wenn wir beide das wo und wann wissen“, stimmte er zu. Mit einem Grinsen eilet er aus der Tür, schaute nochmal kurz um, und winkte ihr zu. Sam stützte ihre Arme am Schreibtisch ab. Yeah. Das könnte klappen.

*

„Also, ich habe jemanden kennengelernt“, sagte Sam, und niemand reagierte.

Caroline argumentierte mit einer Bedienung, was genau in einen Singapur Sling gehörte. Sie unterlag. Margaret spielte Angry Birds auf ihrem Phone. Sie gewann. Und Emma flirtete schamlos mit den College Jungs von Nachbartisch, die Altersdifferenz von zirka zehn Jahren, verdammend. Ihr Busen gab den Ausschlag, und es war ein wohlverdienter Sieg.  
Sam lehnte sich rüber und platzierte eine kleine Cocktail-Sieges-Fahne in ihrem Ausschnitt. „Ich beanspruche diese Titten im Namen von Queen und Country“, sagte sie, und Emma streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Sie sind ganz schön hügelig“, sagte Margaret, auf ihr Phone runter grinsend.  
„Eine enorme Geländefläche“, stimmte Caroline zu.  
„Vielen Dank“, sagte Emma, die Fahne rausziehend. „Hast du die aus deinem Getränk rausgetan?“, fragte sie Sam.  
„Nein, ich habe immer ein paar Union Jack´s in meiner Tasche. Natürlich war sie in meinem Drink, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Vielleicht sind ihnen die Papierschirmchen ausgegangen?“ Sam schlug auf den Tisch. „Ich habe einen Mann kennengelernt.“

„Gratuliere, nehme ich mal an.“ Caroline stieß ihr in die Seite. „Die City ist voll von denen.“  
„Ich habe ein Date mit diesem.“  
„Das wird sowieso schlecht laufen“, sagte Margaret, während Vögel auf ihrem Handy starben.  
„Wird es nicht. Warum seid ihr alle so gemein?“  
„Weniger gemein als pragmatisch“, erläuterte Margaret.  
„Er ist nett, sieht gut aus, er hat einen Job. Er ist lustig“, sagte Sam grinsend.  
Die anderen drei wechselten einen Blick, und sie stöhnte. „Ach, jetzt kommt schon, das wird nicht schief laufen.“  
„Schau“, sagte Caroline sich über den Tisch lehnend, „die Männer, mit denen du ausgehst sind wie alte D&D Schulcharaktere.“  
„Streber“, sagte Sam.

„Wie wahr. Trotzdem ist da eine Balance. Für jedes gute Attribut, haben sie dementsprechend auch ein schlechtes. Wenn es scheint, dass du jemanden getroffen hast, der tatsächlich als erwachsener Mensch durchgeht, dann ist das erschreckend. Weil das nämlich bedeuten würde, dass er ein Axtmörder ist.“  
„Oder verheiratet.“  
„Oder schwul“, sagte Emma aufgekratzt.  
„Er ist nicht schwul. Oder verheiratet. Oder ein Axtmörder. Er ist ein Arzt.“ Sie tauschten Bände sprechende Blicke, und Sam biss die Zähne zusammen. „Was?“  
„Ein verheirateter, schwuler Axtmörder“, sagte Caroline.  
„Ihr seit alle unglaublich blöd. Er ist kein verheirateter, schwuler Mörder, der jemanden mit einer Axt umbringt.“  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich wahr“, grübelte Caroline, „das wäre auch ein bisschen zuviel. Sogar für dich. Alles um was wir dich bitten, ist, machmal langsam, pass auf dich auf, und steig nicht in irgendwelche Auto´s, in denen sich Waffen oder Werkzeug mit breiten Schneiden befinden. Vordere dein Schicksal nicht heraus.“  
„Aber -“  
„Und einmal im Leben, kannst du nicht damit aufhören, uns nach deinem Date, hysterisch anzurufen?“, fragte Emma.  
„Das wird niemals passieren“, sagte Margaret.  
„Warum rede ich eigentlich immer wieder mit euch?“, fragte Sam.  
„Weil wir dir Schnaps kaufen. Es ist der selbe Grund, warum du mit jemanden ausgehst.“

*

Das erfreulich kleine Lokal war genau nach ihrem Geschmack, das Essen großartig, und John eine angenehme Begleitung. Das einzig negative an diesem Abend war, dass die Bedienung sie dauernd anstarrte, und Sam sich nicht sicher war warum. Sie probierte so unauffällig wie möglich zu schauen, aber es war alles in Ordnung, ihre Haare präsentabel und auch ihr Kleid zeigte weder Flecke noch Risse auf.  
Als er kam, um das Geschirr abzuräumen und seiner Nase entlang auf Sam runterblickte, hatte sie Mühe, nicht aufzustehen, um sich zu vergewissern, ob ihr Kleid nicht eventuell doch in ihrer Hose steckte. Was zum Teufel hatte sie getan?

John schien von all dem nichts zu bemerken. „Vielen Dank Angelo, es war großartig wie immer.“  
„Jederzeit, John, jederzeit.“ Mit John war er herzlich und lachte, eindeutig zugeneigt. Er platzierte die Teller auf seinem Arm. „Hättest du gerne noch ein Dessert, oder einen Kaffee heute Abend? Natürlich auf´s Haus.“  
John schaute aus dem Fenster, draußen kam der Regen immer noch wie ein Sturzbach vom Himmel. „Ich bin nicht besonders erpicht darauf jetzt rauszugehen“, sagte er zu Sam mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Dessert?“  
„Dessert“, stimmte sie lächelnd zu.  
„Magst du Tiramisu? Angelo macht das beste in der ganzen Stadt.“  
„Du Schleimer“, sagte Angelo mit aufblitzendem Lachen.  
„Ja bitte“, sagte Sam, warf ihm einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu, „und wie ist ihr Espresso?“  
„Er wird ein paar Lagen deines Zahnschmelzes wegschmelzen, genauso wie ein paar Jahre deines Lebens“, sagte John, seine Stimme neckend. „Und er ist es wert.“  
„Wunderbar.“

„Zwei Tiramisu und zwei Espresso“, bestellte John bei Angelo, der ihm zulächelte und nickte. „Vielleicht wird es-“  
Auf einmal war das Geräusch quietschender Reifen zu hören, im Restaurant schrie jemand, dann war der Zusammenstoß von Auto´s zuhören, und alle im Restaurant waren ruhig. Sam´s Kopf flog zum Fenster, ihr Herz hörte fast zum Schlagen auf, als sie den von einem Laternenpfahl aufgespießten Wagen sah, und einen vagen Eindruck, eines auf der Strasse liegenden Körpers bekam, der wegen dem starken Regen fast nicht erkennbar war.  
John war schon aufgestanden, und in Bewegung. „Angelo, erste Hilfe Kasten!“, schrie er, seine Jacke packend und überwerfend. Angelo warf das Geschirr fast auf den Spültresen, Teller und Besteck und Gläser schepperten, als er sich unter den Tresen beugte. Als John vorbei rannte, kam Angelo wieder hoch, warf eine mittelgroße weiße Schachtel in dessen Richtung, und John fing sie mit einer Hand.

„Nimm den Regenmantel mit!“, rief Angelo. Und John schnappte sich den Mantel vom Kleiderständer, der neben der Tür stand, warf ihn über seine Schultern, ohne sich damit aufzuhalten in die Ärmel zu schlüpfen, als er nach draußen in den Regen eilte.  
Sam kam auf die Beine, zerrte ihre Jacke über den Schultern zurecht und knöpfte sie zu, als sie hinter ihm herrannte. Angelo schaute zu ihr, ein Telefon am Ohr. „Sind sie ein Arzt, oder eine Krankenschwester?“, fragte er, und als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, verzog er bloß sein Gesicht. „Dann bleiben sie am besten hier drinnen. Lassen sie ihn in Ruhe arbeiten.“  
„Kann er das? Ich meine da draussen? So wie jetzt?“  
Angelo schnaubte bloß. „Oh, er hat schon schlimmeres gesehen. Viel, viel schlimmeres.“

Irgendwas wegen dem ließ sie zittern, und ihre Augen flogen zu ihm. „Ist da nicht_“  
„Sie werden nur im Weg sein“, sagte Angelo, ihr ins Wort fallend, ohne sie überhaupt anzuschauen. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen den Türrahmen, spähte hinaus, in den donnernden Regen. „Kein Arzt?“, fragte er, als ob er etwas zu klären versuchte, das keinen Sinn für ihn ergab.  
„Nein, ein Bänker“, sagte Sam mit einem Schulterzucken.  
Er schnaubte schon wieder, und diesmal sogar ein bisschen naserümpfend. „Aha, ich sehe.“  
„Sie sehen?“ Sam wusste nicht, warum sie sich überhaupt noch mit ihm unterhielt. Andererseits war sie hier, und fühlte sich in die Defensive gedrängt, weil die Bedienung des Lokals, das aus John´s Sicht, klar erkennbar eines seiner Favoriten war, dachte, das sie nicht ganz auf der Höhe war. Sie fragte sich welche Art von Amazonen-Prinzessin-Chirurginnen er gewöhnlich mit hierher brachte.  
„Ist sowieso egal“, sagte Angelo, und das klang so herablassend, dass sie ihm am liebsten eine geklebt hätte.  
„Was soll das bedeuten?“  
„Das bedeutet, das es nicht lange dauern wird.“ Angelo lächelte sie höflich an. „Glauben Sie mir. Sofern Sie nicht von seiner Welt sind… Sie werden nicht viel dafür übrig haben, um mit John Watson verwickelt zu sein, er wird Ihr nettes, normales Leben ins Schleudern bringen.“  
„Was?“, rief Sam, aber Angelo hatte sich schon umgedreht, ging zu einem Kunden an der anderen Seite des Lokals. Für einen Moment stand Sam bei der Tür, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Was zur Hölle meinen Sie mit ‘seine Welt‘?“ Aber er war gegangen, und Sam´s Kopf fuhr herum, zum Regen, zum Restaurant, zu den von Wasser verhüllten Formen, beleuchtet von der zerbrochenen Strassenlampe. Sie packte den größten Schirm vom Ständer, und stieß die Tür auf.

Ihre Beine waren schon durchnässt, noch bevor sie John erreichte. Er schaute auf, ein knappes Anheben seines Kopfes, und in seinen Augen erschien für einen flüchtigen Moment ein überraschter Ausdruck, als sie den riesigen Regenschirm über ihn hielt. „Danke Sam“, sagte er, und erst da bemerkte sie, dass er nach vorne gestützt war, und mit beiden Händen Druck ausübte, der Regenmantel lag über den Beinen des Mädchens. Seine Jacke war über ihren Oberkörper drapiert, und er benutzte seinen Pulli, gefaltet in einen festen Stoffballen, um den Blutverlust einzudämmen. Das Mädchen schluchzte, und John beugte sich über sie, sein Stimme beruhigend. 

„Es ist okay“, sagte er, tröstend und aufmunternd zugleich. „Du hast ein gebrochenes Bein und eine Menge Schrammen, aber es wird alles gut werden. Melissa, schau zu mir. Melissa.“  
Melissa schaute zu ihm hoch, immer noch schluchzend, und John nickte. „Alles klar, gutes Machen.“  
„Es schmerzt“, wisperte sie.  
„Ich weiß, aber der Rettungswagen wird gleich da sein, und dann wird alles gut.“ Er schaute zu Sam. „Sam, könntest du den Regenschirm hier absetzen, so dass sie geschützt wird, und dann den anderen Wagen überprüfen? Der Fahrer ist bis jetzt noch nicht ausgestiegen.“ Seine Augen schweiften kurz runter zu seinen Händen, und Sam sah den blutdurchtränkten Stoff, die hellroten Flecken an seinen Handschuhen, und fühlte wie ihr selber ein bisschen übel wurde. Er versuchte Melissa Mut zu machen, aber es war offenkundig, dass sie schlimmer verletzt war, als er erkennen ließ.

Sam nickte kurz, und beugte sich runter. Sie setzte den Regenschirm, mit dem Griff parallel zu Melissa´s Körper, so, dass der Bogen des Schirmes das Gesicht und den Oberkörper schützte, ab. John schob sich so, dass er mit seinem Knie den Griff stabilisieren konnte. Der Regen war kalt, und sobald Sam angeregnet wurde, begann sie zu zittern. Sie rannte zu dem anderen Wagen rüber, und spähte durch das Fenster, formte ihre Hände so gegen das Fenster, so dass sie in den Wagen schauen konnte.  
Der Fahrer war über dem Steuerrad zusammengesackt, bewegte sich nicht, und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, und war überrascht, als das gelang. Beim Hineinfassen, bemühte sie sich nichts zu berühren. Sie fand den Nacken des Mannes und presste ihre Finger dagegen, versuchte einen Pulsschlag zu finden. Nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte, seufzte sie vor Erleichterung. „Er lebt. Ich glaube, dass er nur bewusstlos ist, aber er ist nicht tot“, rief sie zu John, der mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln zu ihr hinschaute. Sam fasste um den Mann herum, vorsichtig, um ihn nicht anzurempeln, und drehte den Schlüssel, der noch steckte um, den Motor abstellend. „Sir? Sir, können Sie mich hören?“, sprach sie ihn an, und schaute für irgendeine Erwiderung.

„Wie ist seine Atmung?“, rief John zu ihr rüber. „Fasse ihn nicht an, aber kannst du ihn atmen hören? Hört es sich normal an?“  
Sam lehnte sich in den Wagen, das Wasser das aus ihrer ruinierten Frisur über alles tropfte, ignorierend. „Ja“, rief sie zurück, „ein bisschen schwerfällig, aber ansonsten hört es sich in Ordnung an. Er blutet am Kopf.“ Sie konnte die Schnitte auf seinem Schädel sehen, von wo aus das Blut ungehindert nach unten, und über sein Gesicht lief.  
„Kannst du Knochen sehen? Irgendwas anderes, das nicht hierher gehört? Hat sich irgendetwas in ihn gebohrt?“  
„Nein, nur Schnitte. Ich glaube nicht, dass es so schlimm ist. Er hatte seinen Gurt angelegt.“ Sam ging in die Hocke, kontrollierte seine Beine, aber das Auto war nicht eingedellt, so dass es danach aussah, dass die Sanitäter ihn ohne Probleme bergen würden können.

„Gut.“ John lehnte sich wieder über Melissa, sein weißes Hemd war komplett durchnässt, bedeckte seinen Körper, wie aufgemalt. Seine Haare hingen ins Gesicht, und tropften, und als er aufblickte um zu Sam zu schauen, sah sie, dass sein Gesicht mittlerweile auch schon ganz weiß aus sah. Nichtsdestotrotz war sein Blick entschlossen. „Riechst du Benzin, Sam?“  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass das Auto so schlimm beschädigt ist.“  
„Gut. Bleib bei dem Fahrer, okay?“ Es waren jetzt die Geräusche von näher kommenden Sirenen hörbar, und Sam schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst, hielt ihren Mantel zusammen, und ging in die Hocke, um vor dem Wind etwas geschützt zu sein, indem sie sich hinter die Autotür kauerte. „Sag mir, wenn er zu atmen aufhören sollte, oder beginnt aufzuwachen.“ Sam nickte, sich gegen den Wagen lehnend.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, aber in Wirklichkeit war es höchstens eine oder zwei Minuten, bevor die Ambulanz dann da war und anhielt, die Sanitäter raussprangen. „Waren Sie am Unfall beteiligt, Miss?“, sagte einer zu ihr, als sie mit schlackernden Beinen hervor kletterte, um nicht im Weg zu sein. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Ich bin mit ihm da“, sagte sie und deutete auf John, der in eine angeregte Diskussion mit einem der Sanitäter verwickelt war. Nun waren auch noch andere Auto´s und Helfer angekommen. Das Notfallteam übernahm die weitere Versorgung der Verletzten, während die anderen Beteiligten die Unfallstelle absperrten.  
„Oh, Watson? Er ist gut in diesen Dingen, ein super Kerl.“  
Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Sie kennen ihn?“  
„John Watson? Ich habe ihn nur ein, oder zweimal getroffen, aber mein Partner kennt ihn besser, er liefert alle Sorten von Geschichten. Am meisten haben die Polizisten zu erzählen. Ich meine, Watson ist wie eine Großstadtlegende zu diesem Punkt.“ Und damit fing der Sanitäter zu arbeiten an, und Sam stand da, mit offenem Mund, und wie ein Idiot.

„Miss?“ Der Cop in einer hellen, reflektierenden Regenjacke, nahm sie am Ellenbogen, und führte sie zur Seite. „Miss, sind Sie verletzt?“  
„Nein. Ich war nicht am Unfall beteiligt“, sagte sie, sie blinzelte ihn durch den Regen an. „Ich war in dem Restaurant-“  
„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe“, sagte er, während er sie mit fester Hand von der Unfallstelle weggeleitete. „Das Beste wird sein, wenn Sie wieder rein gehen. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.“  
„Was? Oh ja.“ Sie schaute zu John, aber er arbeitete jetzt, im Tandem mit dem Sanitäter, eine fachgemäße Versorgung letztendlich. Weil sie wusste, dass sie nur im Weg rumstand, eilte sie auf wackeligen Beinen zurück ins Restaurant.

Hinter ihr hörte sie einen Polizisten zu seinem Partner sagen: „Watson ist hier, hat schon jemand angerufen?“  
„Ja, sofort. Ich brauche nicht diese Art von Schwierigkeiten.“  
Sam versteifte sich, und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ich fange schon an Dinge zu hören…  
„Yeah, und nach der Explosion, bevorzuge ich es auch, nichts mit diesem speziellen Teil der Stadt zu tun zu haben.“  
„Tja, was ist es, was Lestrade immer sagt? Nicht unsere Zuständigkeit? Und ich habe nicht das geringste Verlangen irgend etwas mit Watson´s Division zu tun zu bekommen.“

Sam stakste davon, beschuldigte den Regen wegen ihres ganz klar fehlerhaften Gehörs. Angelo empfing sie an Tür, ein Geschirrtuch in der Hand. „Tut mir leid, das ist alles was ich zur Hand habe.“  
„Danke“, sagte sie, und sie meinte es auch so. Sie tupfte ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare damit ab, versuchte soviel Feuchtigkeit wie möglich aufzunehmen. Ihre Jacke hatte sich dankbarerweise bewährt, so, dass sie darunter einigermaßen warm und trocken war, aber ihre Füße fühlten sich wie Eisklumpen an. Sie stolperte zurück zu ihrem Tisch, und versuchte die meiste Nässe von ihren mit Nylon bekleideten Beinen abzutupfen. Eine Tasse wurde vor sie hingestellt, und sie blinzelte auf den dampfenden Tee. „Vielen Dank“, sagte sie, und legte ihre kalten Hände mit einem wohligen Erschauern um die Tasse.  
Angelo stellte die Teekanne auf den Tisch, und noch eine Tasse. „John wird auch gleich kommen. Ich bestelle Ihnen ein Taxi, er scheint halberfroren zu sein, aber probieren Sie wenigstens, dass er ein bisschen davon trinkt, bevor Sie gehen. Ich schaue mal, ob irgendwer Kleidung dabei hat, die er sich leihen kann.“

Sam sah ihn kommen, und füllte die Tasse mit Tee. Als er durch die Tür kam, tropfnass, seine Lippen blass und blau angelaufen, wurde er von einer Runde Applaus von den anderen Gästen begrüßt. Seine Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, und er produzierte ein schiefes Lächeln und ein kleines Winken der Zurkenntnisnahme, und Sam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er verlegen war. Sie lächelte, als sie ihm seine Tasse mit dem Tee reichte, und er schnappte in einer fast schon verzweifelten Weise, danach.  
„Danke“, sagte er, und es hörte sich etwas verschwommen an.  
„Komm mit nach hinten“, sagte Angelo, ihn beim Arm nehmend. Und John, nur noch mit seinem Hemd und seiner Hose bekleidet, bis zur Haut durchnässt, und überall Wasser verteilend, erlaubte es Angelo, dass er ihn zu dem hinten liegenden Personalraum drängte. Sam folgte ihnen mit der Teekanne, wie ein etwas zurückgebliebenes Dienstmädchen.

Da war ein kleiner Platz, gerade vor der Küche, mit ein paar Schränken und einer schmalen Bank. Angelo räumte die Bank ab, und John sank umstandslos darauf. Sie waren nahe genug an der Küche, so, dass es hier durch den Kamin fast schon überwarm war, was Sam mochte, und John wahrscheinlich liebte. Er trank seinen Tee aus, und Sam nahm ihm die Tasse ab. „Hier“, sagte Angelo, legte einen fadenscheinigen Trainingsanzug neben John. „Zu groß, da bin ich sicher, aber er ist sauber.“  
„Ich danke dir“, sagte John, mittlerweile zitternd. Sam nahm ihm die Tasse ab, und lehnte sich über ihn, um das Wasser mit einem neuen Geschirrtuch aus seinen Haaren aufzutupfen. Er schaute sie mit einem überraschten Blick an, aber er lächelte als sie aufhörte. „Danke Sam, und entschuldige, normalerweise sind meine Verabredungen anfangs nicht so … chaotisch.“

Angelo schnaubte bloß, und John zeigte mit dem Finger in seine Richtung. „Fang du nicht auch noch an. Das ist eine Ausnahme, und du weißt es.“  
„Das kommt mir nicht so vor. Wieviele Polizisten haben versucht dich in ihre Auto´s zu bekommen?“, sagte Angelo, als Sam immer noch Johns´s Haare trocken rubbelte.  
„Alle von denen, aber ich bin schneller als sie, vielen Dank.“  
„Rede dir das nur selber ein, letztendlich werden sie dich erwischen. Also los, runter mit den nassen Kleidern.“  
„Nicht gleich bei der ersten Verabredung, um Himmels willen“, sagte John, aber er lachte, und seine vor Kälte zitternden Finger legten sich auf die Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

„Ich mache es“, sagte Sam mit errötenden Wangen, als sie seine Hände zur Seite schob, und damit begann, die Knöpfe durch den durchnässten Stoff zu ziehen. „Angelo, hätten Sie ein paar mehr Tücher?“  
„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee“, er eilte mit einem Nicken zur Tür. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“  
„Entschuldigung“, sagte John, und Sam blickte ihn an. Er schaute absolut verlegen, und sie grinste ihn an.  
„Das ist die interessanteste Verabredung, die ich je hatte“, sagte sie lachend. Endlich schaffte sie es auch den letzten Knopf zu öffnen. „Lehn dich nach vorne, das ist ja so, als ob ich dich aus einer Schicht Eis befreien würde.“

„Genauso fühlt es sich auch an.“ Er rutschte nach vorne, und Sam zog es über seinen Brustkorb, wobei sie selbst ein bisschen errötete. Sie hatte nicht diese Muskulatur, die dort vorfand, erwartet. Er war unter keinen Umständen groß zu nennen, aber er war solide gebildet, mit einem definierten Muskeltonus, der sich über seine Schultern, seine Brust, und bis zu seinen Armen erstreckte. Sam beschwerte sich nicht über diesen Anblick, soviel war sicher, und er neigte sich noch mehr nach vorne, sie unterstützend, und um den Stoff zu lockern. Sie befreite den rechten Arm, und fasste zum linken, allerdings war er schon dabei das selber zu tun, halb von ihr weggewandt. Was allerdings nicht viel dazu beitrug, um die Narbe an seiner linken Schulter zu verbergen. Sam war sich ziemlich sicher, von dem kurzen Blick, den sie darauf werfen konnte, bevor er sich das Sweatshirt überziehen konnte, dass das eine Schusswunde war. Sie wusste nicht viel über Narben, und sogar noch weniger über Schusswunden, aber diese war schrecklich und schauderhaft, und sie schaute aus, als ob sie traumatische Zustände verursacht hätte. Sowohl emotionale, als auch physikalische. 

„Ist er daheim heute Abend?“, fragte Angelo, als er mit Geschirrtüchern bewaffnet zurückkam.  
„Was? Oh, nein. Irgend so ein Familiendingsda. Er ist bei seinem Bruder“, sagte John, während er das Sweatshirt über den Kopf zog. Sam riss sich entschlossen aus ihrer Selbstversunkenheit, während sie sich nach vorne beugte, um ihm zu helfen. „Ich habe einen Mitbewohner“, erklärte ihr John.  
„Aha, es bringt also nichts ihn anzurufen, das er zum Abholen kommt, um dich heimzubringen?“, sagte Angelo, während er sich vor John hinhockte, und ihm half, die Schuhe auszuziehen.  
„Nein, ausser du möchtest, dass ich mein eigenes Todesurteil unterschreibe. Er würde jede Entschuldigung nehmen, um da wegzukommen, aber nein, lieber nicht. Ich versuche mein Bestes zu tun, um seinen Bruder, der, der-nicht-erwähnt-werden-soll nicht zu verärgern.“  
„Schwierige Familie?“, fragte Sam grinsend.  
„Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, was für alarmierenden Zustände dieser Typ in mir auslöst.“ John zuckte zusammen, als Angelo ihm seine Socken auszog. 

„Das ist die eigentümlichste Verabredung, die ich seit langer Zeit hatte.“  
Angelo grinste ihn an. „Beinhaltend das die-“  
„Das war kein Date!“, lachte John. „Himmel, du lässt mich das nie vergessen.“ Er grinste zu Sam, und sie war erleichtert, dass er jetzt ein bisschen aufgewärmter aussah, seine Lippen und Wangen hatten wieder etwas Farbe bekommen.  
„Warum, nur weil dich unsere Bedienung in meiner Anwesenheit auszieht?“, fragte Sam, nicht widerstehend können. Und John lachte, und er hatte ein sehr nettes Lachen, warm und offen, und in kleinster Weise davon gestört, dass sie in ein bisschen auf den Arm genommen hatte. Aber trotzdem, war sie genauso geschockt, wie die anderen beiden auch, über die Worte, die als nächstes ihren Mund verließen, „wenn dein Mitbewohner heute Nacht sowieso nicht daheim ist, kannst du mit mir kommen, weißt du, bei mir übernachten, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.“

John blinzelte sie an, und sie fühlte wie Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg. „Ich meine, nur-“. Sie presste ihre Augen fest zusammen, und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.  
„Hast du eine Couch?“, fragte John, und sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick.  
„Ja?“  
„Dann werde ich dich beim Wort nehmen“, sagte er lachend, und Sam lachte zurück.  
„Ich werde, tja, ich werde uns dann ein Taxi bestellen.“ 

*

„So, das ist passiert“, erzählte Sam ihren Freundinnen, die sie mit verschiedenen Abstufungen von Schock und Horror anstarrten. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk. „Was?“  
„Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?“, fragte Caroline, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. „Du hast ihn mit zu dir heim genommen? Nach nur einer Verabredung?“  
„Es war aber ein wirklich gutes Date“, verteidigte Sam, tiefer in ihrem Stuhl versinkend.  
„Nein, es war eine Verabredung, die damit endete, dass er kein Hemd mehr anhatte, weil es mit Blut durchtränkt war“, korrigierte Margaret, „und das ist, egal wie du es drehst und wendest, kein gutes Date.“  
„Ausser er ist ein Vampir“, sagte Emma.  
„Er ist kein Vampir“, murrte Sam, ihre Augen verdrehend.

„Tja, was ist er dann?“, forschte Caroline nach, und überkreuzte ihre Arme über ihrer Brust. „Also mal ernsthaft, Sam, das war doch merkwürdig. Die ganze Geschichte ist lachhaft. Polizisten, Sanitäter, Schaulustige die dich vor ihm warnen, Schusswunden, also, was zum Teufel soll das? Ich dachte er sei einfach so ein freundlich gestimmter Milchbubi Doktor.“  
„Ist er nicht! Ich meine, kein Milchbubi, er ist wirklich nett, aber er ist kein-“. Sam kippte ihren Drink auf einen Zug. „Ich war vielleicht ein bisschen besorgt wegen derexplosionssache“, sagte sie in einem Zug, und die anderen starrten sie nur an.  
„Welche … explosions .. Sache ..?“, fragte Caroline, sehr sorgfältig moduliert. 

Sam vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Einer der Beamten mag eventuell etwas davon gesagt haben, dass er Watson seit der Explosion vermeidet, dass er nicht in Watson´s Division sein möchte.“  
„Was zur Hölle bedeutet das denn schon wieder?“ Caroline schaute, als ob sie kurz davor stand, sie zu erwürgen. „Welche Division? Ich dachte er ist ein Doktor!“  
„Er ist ein Arzt! Er arbeitet in einer kleinen Praxis, und ich habe seine Gehaltsüberweisung gesehen“, stöhnte Sam. „Ich weiß es auch nicht! Es ist gut, es ist total harmlos, er ist in Ordnung, er hat auf der Couch geschlafen, und sogar Kaffee gemacht, bevor er ging, alles ist absolut in Ordnung.“  
„Vielleicht ist er beim Militär“, sagte Margaret auf ihr Handy pochend.  
„Er ist ein DOKTOR“, knirschte Sam mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Ein Arzt, der eine Zulassung im Umgang mit Bomben hat?“, präzisierte Emma, so, als ob sie denken würde, dass Sam es teilweise nicht ganz raffte. „Das ist nicht normal, Kumpel.“

„Er ist absolut normal“, beschwichtigte Sam.  
„Überprüfe die Liste“, wisperte Caroline Margaret zu.  
„Welche Liste?“, fragte Sam.  
„Nach diesem Barrista Unfall, haben wir eine umfangreiche Liste mit Schwulenporno Schauspielern gefunden. So was wie IMDB.“  
„Aber speziell für Gay Porno´s“, sagte Margaret, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
„Er macht keine Schwulen Pornos!“, rief Sam, mit einer wahrscheinlich etwas zu lauten Stimme. Denn jetzt schaute auf einmal die Hälfte der Barbesucher zu ihr rüber, und sie versuchte noch tiefer in ihren Stuhl zu versinken. „Ich hasse euch alle“, zischte sie. „Er ist ein ganz normaler Mann, der keinen Gay Porn macht. Er ist nicht irgendein verschrobener Militärbomber, und er ist kein, ich wiederhole, kein schlechtes Date!“ 

„Keiner hat irgendwas wegen einem schlechten Date gesagt. Tatsächlich klang das alles ja ziemlich heldenhaft“, begütigte Emma, „und, noch dazu gut aussehend, wenn er nass ist, also alles kein Grund um abzuraten.“  
„Nun da ist nur die Kleinigkeit, die man Unterkühlung nennt, es ist verdammt noch mal schließlich November“, warf Caroline ein. „Sie mag sie lieber warm und feucht, nicht kalt und nass.“  
„Du bist abscheulich“, sagte Sam.  
„Vielen Dank“, grinste Caroline.  
Margaret hob ihre Hand. „Ist schon gut, ist schon gut, Kinder, kommt wieder runter. Schau mal, Sam, ich werde einen kurzen Suchdurchlauf von den Daten an die ich über die Anwaltskanzlei gelangen kann machen, nur die legalen, verstehst du, so dass ich nicht dafür gefeuert oder eingesperrt werden kann, aber ich will einfach wissen, wie lange es her ist, seit seinem letztem Schwulen Porno.“  
Sie tauchte runter, und die Brezel, die Sam nach ihr geworfen hatte flog durch die halbe Bar, um einen unbeteiligten Typen am Hinterkopf zu treffen. Worauf alle vier einstimmig entschieden, die Bar unverzüglich zu verlassen.

*

„So, hier ist also deine Wohnung“, sagte Sam grinsend, vom Bürgersteig der Fassade entlang nach oben schauend. „Netter Stadtteil.“  
„Ja, es ist eine gute Nachbarschaft“, stimmte John ihr zu, „und die Vermieterin ist ein Schatz.“ Er grinste. „Ich würde dich gerne mit nach oben nehmen, aber ich weiß nie so genau, in welchem Zustand mein Mitbewohner die Wohnung verlassen hat, so, dass ich dich darum bitte, hier unten zu warten. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich in einem Schweinestall lebe. Ist das ok für dich?“  
„Sicher. Dein ‘Mitbewohner‘“, spielte Sam an, dabei Anführungszeichen mit ihren Fingern anzeigen. Sie deutete zum Cafe. „Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit schnell da hinein, und kaufe was warmes zum Trinken. Möchtest du auch was?“  
„Tee wäre wunderbar“, sagte er, schon seine Geldbörse rausziehend. Sam winkte ab.  
„Meine Einladung. Geh schon mal, und hol dein Handy, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zum Kino!“

Lachend eilte er zur Tür. „Ich geh schon, ich geh schon, und hör auf so bossy zu sein.“  
„Nein!“, rief sie ihm hinterher, ihre Wangen gerötet, von der knackig frischen Nachtluft. In sich selbst hineinschmunzelnd, wandte sie sich dem Cafe zu. Es dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Minuten um die Getränke zu kaufen, und statt im Cafe zu warten, kehrte sie zum Bürgersteig zurück, denn hier konnte sie die im Licht der Straßenlaterne wirbelnden Schneeflocken besser beobachten. Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee, den Kopf zurückgeneigt, und ihre Atemluft formte kleine Wölkchen um ihr Gesicht.  
„Guten Abend, Miss Carter.“

Sie sprang in die Luft, drehte sich dabei halb um sich selbst. Ihre Füße rutschten auf dem eisigen Bürgersteig, und sie würde, wie ein Sack Kartoffeln, zu Boden gegangen sein, wenn sich nicht eine kräftige Hand hilfestellend auf ihren Arm gelegt hätte. Sie blinzelte verwirrt nach oben, auf den Mann der, scheinbar aus dem Nirgendwo erschienen war.  
Er war groß und hager, überragte sie ohne großen Aufwand. Er trug einen dunklen, gut geschnittenen Mantel mit klaren Linien, und einen blauen Schal, über seiner Kehle verknotet. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten asketisch, beinahe schon majestätisch, sein Teint blass und seine Haare eine Masse dunkler Locken, entsprechende kräftig dunkle Augenbrauen dazu. Es waren seine Augen, die sie gefangen nahmen. Hell, und ein klares blau-grau, heller als alle Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte, und die sich auf sie konzentrierten, mit einer solchen Intensität, dass sie einen Schritt zurück trat, ohne es zu realisieren. 

Und sie wusste sofort, dass das ein Fehler war, als sich sein Mund zu einem räuberischen Grinsen verzog.  
Sam drückte ihre Schultern durch und stand ihre Frau. „Entschuldigen Sie, haben wir uns schon mal getroffen?“, fragte sie, und wow, welch eine rhetorische Frage, denn es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass sie diesen Typen vergessen haben könnte, sogar wenn er ihr Büro auch nur ein einziges Mal betreten hätte, denn da war irgendwas an ihm, das die Aufmerksamkeit geradewegs beanspruchte. Charisma, oder vielleicht war es auch nur dieser primitive kleine Knoten, genannt Gehirnzellen an der Basis ihrer Wirbelsäule, der realisierte, dass da etwas war, das sie verschlingen konnte und es auch tun würde.  
Sam mochte ihr primitives kleines Lizard Brain, es sandte unbeeinflussbare, lebensrettende Impulse.

Und während sie hier ein bisschen ausflippte, mit ihrem eigenen Gehirn argumentierend, wurde sein Lächeln immer breiter, bedrohlicher.  
„Wir haben nicht, Miss Carter“, sagte er, seine Stimme leise, fast schon sanft, geradezu spöttisch. „Aber wir haben etwas gemeinsam, etwas … Wichtiges.“  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was das sein könnte“, sagte Sam, ihre Finger um die Pappbecher klammernd. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm einen ins Gesicht werfen, und dann weglaufen. Vielleicht den Tee, das war das billigere Getränk.  
„Wir beide haben John gerne“, sagte der dunkelhaarige Mann, und Sam erstarrte.  
„Gern?“, quakte sie heraus, und sein Lächeln erlosch.

„Sie nicht?“, fragte er, und der Schnee hatte nichts mit der sich entwickelnden Temperatur seiner Stimme zu tun. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich nicht bloß auf ihre eigenen Kosten amüsieren, denn das wäre sehr unglücklich.“  
„Nein, ich tue- ich meine, ich denke- Wir haben uns grade erst kennengelernt! Das ist unsere zweite Verabredung!“, managte Sam letztendlich, um dann zu erkennen, das sie ihr Liebesleben nicht mit irgendeinem Kriecher, an irgend einer Straßenecke diskutieren musste, verdammt noch mal. „Wer zum Teufel sind sie eigentlich?“  
„Das hängt vom Tag ab“, sinnierte der Mann. „Ich betrachte mich als den besten Freund, den er hat, aber ich bezweifle, dass diese Einstellung eine ist, die er teilen würde.“  
„Als was würde er sie dann betrachten?“

„Als eine Last, die er tragen muss, fürchte ich“, sagte der Mann, und Sam zitterte. „Gelegentlich bin ich eine Bedrohung, für alle die ihm nahestehen.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht“, sagte Sam, und sie konnte es nicht vermeiden, zu dem Fenster über ihr hinaufzuschauen, für ein Zeichen, dass erkennen ließ, dass John runterkommen würde, um sich mit diesem unheimlichen Mr. Geistesgestört hier auseinanderzusetzen. Weil sie ihren Kopf weggedreht hatte, sah sie nicht, als er sich bewegte, und als er ihr den Becher mit dem Tee aus der Hand nahm, keuchte sie, und schnellte zurück.  
Er nahm den Deckel ab, und schnüffelte, seine Augen verdrehend. „Ein netter Versuch Miss Carter, aber er trinkt seinen Tee ohne Zucker.“  
„Das war sowieso meiner“, log sie, und er lachte leise, schon wieder mit einem Hauch Spott. 

„Ich sehe, was er in ihnen sieht, aber nein. Spielen sie keine Spielchen, nicht mit mir, Miss Carter, Sie haben keine Chance zu gewinnen.“ Er nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee, und ihr Mund klappte vor Schock auf. „Keine Sorge, da ist ein Ersatzbecher.“ Er deutete zum Cafe, und Sam sah das der Mann an der Theke ihr durch das Schaufensterglas zuwinkte, einen Becher emporhaltend.  
Der Mann war plötzlich hinter ihr, sein Atem gegen ihr Ohr, seine Körpertemperatur konkret fühlbar, und sie hörte ihn wispern, „ich bin so erfreut Sie endlich kennengelernt zu haben, Miss Carter. John hatte sich schon so darauf gefreut Sie wiederzusehen, und das hat mich ziemlich neugierig auf Sie gemacht. Ich hasse es neugierig zu sein, dass ist so ein stumpfsinniger Zustand. So, ich muss los, aber keine Sorge, wir werden uns wieder sehen. Bald.“

Ein kalter Schauder lief über ihren Rücken, doch als sie sich umdrehte, war sie tatsächlich alleine, die Straße verlassen. Sam atmete tief durch, dann noch einmal, bevor sie Richtung Speedy´s Cafe taumelte.  
Der Typ hinter der Theke schaute sie grinsend an. „Sie sollten mir gesagt haben, dass es für Watson ist,“ sagte er, freundlich und unkompliziert, und hierin lag ein gewisser Trost, nicht war? Denn wenn sie gerade nahe dran war mitten auf der Straße umgebracht zu werden, würde dieser Typ nicht hier stehen und in aller Seelenruhe den Tresen abwischen, oder doch?  
Sam schluckte. „Ah, natürlich. Er ist demnach also öfters hier?“, sagte sie, nicht vollauf überzeugt, ob sie damit John, oder diesen dunkelhaarigen Stalker meinte.  
„Klar, die ganze Zeit. Tatsächlich-“. Der Mann grinste über ihre Schulter hinweg, als sich die Tür öffnete. „Abend, John.“  
„Guten Abend, Charlie“, lächelt John ihn an, während er reinkam. „Alles erledigt, Sam?“

Sie starrte ihn an, und dann auf die Straße, und sein Lächeln erstarb. “Geht es dir gut, Sam? Du siehst ein bisschen erschrocken aus.“  
„Mir ist nur kalt“, sagte sie schnell, bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte irgendetwas anderes zu sagen, irgendetwas, das psychotisch klingen würde, so wie etwa ‘dich verfolgen gut aussehende, verrückte Männer‘? Sie hielt ihm den Becher mit dem Tee hin, und er nahm ihn lächelnd entgegen, transportierte ihn dann in seine andere Hand, und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie fühlte, wie die Anspannung nachließ, und sie nickte, ihr Lächeln wieder ungetrübt. „Lass uns gehen, schließlich wollen wir ja noch ins Kino.“

*

Schon wieder starrten sie sie alle an.  
Sam lag kopfüber auf ihrer Couch, die Arme weit über ihren zurückgebeugten Kopf gestreckt, und schaute ausdruckslos auf einen Stapel schlechter Actionfilme, der vor ihr auf dem Teppich lag. „Haltet den Mund“, sagte sie.  
„Keiner hat was gesagt, Schatz“, erwiderte Emma, und verdammt und zugenäht, es klang mitleidig.  
„Du hast gedacht. Alle von euch haben es gedacht. Und zwar ziemlich laut, so dass ich das Denken hören konnte, und es nervt mich. Also hört auf damit, ihr Zicken.“  
„Nun ja, irgendwer hier muss ja das Denken übernehmen, und so wie es aussieht bist das verdammt noch mal nicht du“, brachte Margaret es auf den Punkt. „Du hast es John NICHT erzählt?“  
„Nein.“  
„Und WARUM, hast du es John nicht erzählt?“

„Erzählt was, was den präzise? Das so ein verrückter Typ von der Straße mit mir fünf Minuten geredet hat, und seine Getränkebestellung korrigierte? Und, na ja, genau das ein Grund ist in Panik auszubrechen.“  
„Wenn er schon verrückt war-“  
„Ja. Ja, er war verrückt, aber er war nicht-“, Sam vergrub ihre beiden Hände in den Haaren, und machte ein würgendes Geräusch. „Keine Ahnung, wie ich es erklären soll. Er erschien nicht so, ich weiß auch nicht, bösartig oder niederträchtig, einfach nur gefährlich. So wie ein gut gefütterter Löwe. Er wirkte nicht so, als ob er mich verfolgen und mir den Kopf abbeißen würde, und zwar deshalb nicht, weil er in dem Moment, keinen Hunger hatte. Keine Versprechungen für morgen freilich, aber für jetzt, glücklich und zufrieden, um herumzulungern und um seine entsetzlich, schrecklichen Zähne zu zeigen.“

„Ist… Ist das eine Metapher, oder braucht er tatsächlich so was wie einen Zahnarzt?“  
„Es ist eine-“ Sam schaute Emma an, „was ist eigentlich nicht in Ordnung mit dir?“  
„Also schau mal, ich liege nicht hier herum, mit meinen Kopf am Boden, herumwinselnd, wegen einem Löwen, also, geht´s mir besser als dir.“ Emma schüttelte den Kopf wegen ihr. „Schau mal, es ist komisch, ich stimme dir zu, das es wirklich komisch ist.“ Sie machte eine Pause, biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Ich denke, dass er ein Mafiosi ist.“  
Alle schauten sie an, mit variierenden Abstufungen von WTF, und sie streckte ihr Kinn nach vorne. „Das macht Sinn“, sagte sie, „ja, das macht es!“  
„Dann, bitte, erklär mal deine wahnsinnig, verrückte Logik“, forderte Margaret sie auf.  
Emma ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen. „Okay, vielleicht kein Mafiosi. Aber ein Krimineller. Die Polizisten kannten ihn schließlich.“

„Aber sie haben ihn nicht verhaftet.“  
„Weil sie keine Beweise haben“, konterte Emma, „aber das ist häufig so, mit diesen Unterwelttypen. Die Polizisten haben keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu beobachten, darauf zu warten, dass ihm ein Fehler unterläuft. Das würde die Polizisten und die Schusswunde erklären.“  
„Du bist ein Idiot“, teilte ihr Margaret mit, „du denkst, er ist was, ein Doktor am Tag und ein Auftragskiller der Mafia in der Nacht? Das ist ein bisschen Schizo, nicht wahr?“  
„Da geht aber irgendetwas eigenartiges vor sich, und keine von uns glaubt, das er ein simpler Landarzt ist, ausser Sam, und die ist bekannterweise sowieso beschränkt!“ Sie erschrak selber, und schaute zu Sam. „Das ist nicht böse gemeint, Sam, ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester, aber verdammt noch mal, du bist einfach nicht smart in Bezug auf Männer.“  
„Ich hasse euch alle“, sagte Sam kühl.

„Also, ich mache mir wirklich mehr Sorgen wegen diesem Straßenkreuzungs-Stalker“, sagte Caroline, „der, ich hasse es ja zu sagen, perfekt in dieses Gangsterszenario passt.“ Sie zeigte mit einem Finger in Emma´s Direktion, während diese zu grinsen begann. „Nimm das ja nicht als Aufforderung. Das ist es nämlich nicht. Deine Idee ist blöd.“  
„Sam verabredet sich mit einem Mafiosi, und du weißt es.“  
Sam stöhnte. „Das ist doch nicht so eine große Aktion. Es war wahrscheinlich nur jemand, der sich einen Spaß erlaubt hat.“  
„Ein Grund mehr, um John danach zu fragen.“  
„Und, kann ich jetzt auch mal was sagen? Das ist jemand mit einem kranken, verdrehten Geschmack von Humor“, verkündete Emma.  
„Jetzt ist es gut“, sagte Sam, sie alle ignorierend, „das nächste Mal wird ganz normal verlaufen.“  
Alle lächelten sie mitleidig an. Sie beachtete sie nicht, und ging, um nach etwas alkoholischem zu schauen.

*

„Hallo.“  
Sie schauten beide gleichzeitig von ihrem Essen auf. Sam blinzelte erstaunt auf eine atemberaubende Frau, die auf ihren Tisch zuschwebte, ihre Augen auf ihr Handy fixiert. John setzte sich gerade hin, legte das Besteck auf den Teller. „Ja?“, fragte er mit empor gewölbten Augenbrauen.  
Die Lippen der Frau zuckten, aber sie schaute immer noch nicht auf. „Er hätte Sie gerne gesehen.“  
„Ist in Ordnung, ich werde ihn nach dem Essen zurückrufen.“ John wandte sich wieder Sam zu, und das Lächeln der Frau verstärkte sich.  
„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht funktionieren. Ich hätte gerne, dass Sie mit mir kommen, bitte.“ 

Sam´s Augen schossen zwischen den beiden hin und her, sie war sich nicht sicher, was da vor sich ging. John drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um, schaute zu ihr auf, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, und zum ersten Mal, schaute auch diese umwerfende Kreatur von ihrem Phone hoch. Sie hob eine Augenbraue, als sie in John´s Richtung schaute. „Jetzt, Dr. Watson. Ich fürchte, es ist ziemlich dringend.“  
Seine Augen fielen zu, und er seufzte leise. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Sam, entschuldigst du mich für einen Moment?“ Er knüllte seine Serviette zusammen, und warf sie auf den Tisch, dann stand er auf. Sam, total überrumpelt, nickte bloß.  
„Natürlich“, sagte sie, und das bescherte ihr ein Lächeln, bevor John zum Eingang des Lokal´s eilte, und die zurückgelassene Sam, ein bisschen unbehaglich, auf die entzückende Brünette, starrte.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid wegen der Unterbrechung, Miss Carter“, sagte diese Frau, ihre manikürten Fingernägel über den Bildschirm des Mobil´s spielen lassend.

„Entschuldigung, kennen wir uns?“, fragte Sam, und yeah, sie hätte es gerne, dass sie in der Lage wäre, das nicht zu immer mehr Leuten sagen zu müssen. Wieso schien jeder sie zu kennen, wenn sie überhaupt niemanden kannte?  
Damit erntete sie einen mitleidigen Blick. „Nein“, antwortete die Frau, mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Sie pausierte, und steckte ihr Telefon in ihre Jackentasche. „Sehen Sie mal, Sie sehen wie ein nettes Mädchen aus. Normalerweise mische ich mich nicht ein, aber…“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wenn ich Sie wäre, ich würde aufhören mich mit John Watson zu treffen, bevor es zu schmerzen beginnt.“  
Sam blinzelte sie an. „Entschuldigen Sie, was?“

„Er mag wie ein netter Zeitgenosse aussehen, aber die Menschen, die ihn umgeben, sind alles andere als nett. Sie sind sehr-“ Ihre Lippe zog sich nach oben, nur ein bisschen, aber genug. „Gefühlvoll ist ein gutes Wort, meinen Sie nicht? Sie sind nicht dafür gemacht, für das, was diese Art der Beziehung beinhalten würde, und es wäre viel sicherer für Sie, jetzt Schluß zu machen, bevor Sie tiefer hineingezogen werden. Bevor irgend ein anderer es für Sie beendet. Denn er wird es beenden, das ist immer so.“  
„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?“, fragte Sam, ihre Finger umklammerten die Gabel. Es kostete sie ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, diese nicht in diese überhebliche Tussi zu rammen.  
„Ich bin bloß der Abholservice.“ Sie zog ihr Handy wieder hervor, und schien im gleichen Moment auch das Interesse zu verlieren.

Als Sam sie noch mit offenem Mund anstarrte, kehrte John zum Tisch zurück, seine Hände umklammerten mit weißen Knöcheln sein Handy. „Sam es tut mir leid, wirklich, aber ich muss gehen.“ Er fabrizierte ein angespannt aussehendes Lächeln. „Ich habe die Rechnung schon beglichen, und werde dich heute noch anrufen, okay?“  
„Oh, sicher. Ein Notfall?“, fragte sie, während die Frau sich vom Tisch weg bewegte, mit dem Klicken ihrer High Heel´s und einem leichten Hüftschwung, und Sam nicht anders konnte, als ihren Gang zu beobachten.  
„Ich fürchte.“ John lehnte sich über sie, und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich rufe dich später noch an“, wiederholte er.  
„Okay, danke für´s Essen“, sagte sie, ihn anlächelnd. Es erstarb, sobald er sich umgedreht hatte. Und als er Richtung des Einganges verschwunden war, sprang Sam auf, und eilte zum Fenster. Von dem sie beobachten konnte, wie die Brünette die Tür eines großen, neu aussehenden Wagens öffnete, und John auf den Rücksitz des Autos schlüpfte. Die Frau schloss die Tür, und schaute direkt auf Sam, ihre Augenbrauen fragend angehoben in einem ‘na, was dachtest du, was wir tun?‘ Ausdruck, bevor sie um den Wagen herum ging und auf der anderen Rücksitzseite einstieg.

Nach einer kurzen Pause, zog der Wagen aus der Parklücke, und Sam drehte sich um, in der Absicht zu ihrem Essen zurückkehren, und musste einen Schrei unterdrücken, als sie bemerkte, dass John´s Stuhl jetzt, von seinem dunkelhaarigen Erzfeind besetzt war.  
Er schaute zu ihr hoch, die Bewegung lakonisch. Er hatte die Ellenbogen am Tisch aufgestützt, und die verschränkten Finger stützten zusammen mit den abgewinkelten Handgelenken, sein Kinn. Er hob eine dunkle Augenbraue an, seine verrückt-gefärbten Augen glitzerten unter dunklen Locken. „Guten Abend, Miss Carter.“  
Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl, und griff nach ihrem Weinglas. „Gehen Sie weg, oder ich rufe um Hilfe.“  
„Sie könnten, aber Sie würden sich ganz schön töricht vorkommen, wenn Sie es tun würden.“ Er streckte eine Hand nach vorne, und ließ einen langen, eleganten Finger über den Rand von John´s Weinglas gleiten. „Wie schmeckt der Wein?“

Sie hielt inne, ihr Glas schon fast an den Lippen, und ihre Augen zuckten nach unten, um auf die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit zu starren. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, und sie setzte das Glas mit extremer Sorgfalt wieder auf den Tisch ab. „Haben Sie da etwa was rein getan?“  
Seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, genauso wie sich seine Lippen, zu einem amüsierten, spöttischen Lächeln anhoben. „Und wenn ich etwas hineingetan hätte, warum würde ich die Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken?“, fragte er, John´s Glas anhebend und austrinkend. Dann setzte er es wieder ab, mit einer mühelosen, unauffälligen Bewegung. „Sie sind generell zu leicht auf´s Glatteis zuführen. Das ist eine Gewohnheit, die Sie sich abgewöhnen werden müssen, denn sonst werden sie mehr als eine belanglose Bürde sein.“

Sam starrte ihn empört an, die Hände in ihrem Schoß zu Fäusten geballt. „John-“  
„Sieht mich nicht als Bedrohung.“ Der Mann sprang mit einem Satz auf seine Füße. „Wenigstens, sollte er das nicht. Im Grunde genommen ist er mein absolutes Lieblingsrätsel überhaupt, und ich bin sehr, sehr beschützend was ihn betrifft.“ Er lehnte sich über sie, als er um den Tisch fegte, sein Mund beinahe gegen ihr Ohr streifend, sein Ton gelangweilt und seelenruhig. „Wenn ihm irgendetwas passieren sollte, wäre ich unvorstellbar aufgebracht darüber. Würden Sie das nicht auch sein?“  
Sie blickte immer noch auf John´s leeres Glas als er sich endlich trollte. 

*

„Okay, das ist suspekt“, mutmaßte Caroline eine Stunde später, „Ex-Freundin?“  
„Ex-Freund?“, fragte, eine über diese Entwicklung begeisterte, Emma.  
„Wenn das sein Ex ist, dann habe ich sowieso keine Chance, und er wird mich nie, wirklich nie, nackt sehen“, stöhnte Sam.  
„Welchen von den beiden meinst du den?“, grinste Margaret.  
„Egal welcher“, sagte Sam mit dumpfer nichtssagender Stimme. Ihr Kopf fiel auf den Tisch. „Ich war noch nie so nahe dran mir in die Hose zu machen, und das noch dazu in der Öffentlichkeit.“  
„Warte mal, heißt das, dass er dich noch gar nicht nackt gesehen hat?“, wollte Emma wissen, sich an ihrem Tee verschluckend. „Sam, wirklich?“ 

„Sei bloß ruhig! Du denkst doch, dass er ein Verbrecher ist, warum planst du dann, dass ich mit ihm schlafe?“  
„Das bedeutet doch nicht, das er im Bett schlecht ist“, kommentierte Emma achselzuckend, während sie ihr Getränk hoch hob. „Der fortwährende Nervenkitzel von der Polizei erwischt und eingesperrt zu werden, oder auf der Straße niedergeschossen zu werden, das kann schon mal hemmungslos erotische Ausschweifungen hervorrufen, wusstest du das nicht?“  
Aufgrund langer Gewohnheit, ignorierten sie Emma einstimmig. „Bist du sicher, das du nicht übertreibst?“, fragte Caroline, besorgt erscheinend. „Ich meine, also wirklich Sam, so schlimm sieht das auch wieder nicht aus, eher so, vielleicht wie eine geschäftliche Vereinbarung, oder so was. Was weiß ich.“  
„Das was er sagte, hat sich aber nicht so angehört!“, sagte Sam frustriert. „Es war auch mehr, wie er es sagt, und wie er mich anstarrt. So als ob er dabei wäre meinen Kopf aufzuknacken, um dann mein Gehirn auf den Tisch zu legen, und er dabei entdeckte, dass gar kein Gehirn da ist. Er denkt, dass ich kein Hirn habe!“

„Jetzt im Augenblick, kann ich absolut gar nichts gegen diese Vorstellung sagen“, brachte es Emma auf den Punkt. „Du hast einen Nervenzusammenbruch, und zwar deswegen, weil sich ein unheimlicher Typ, ohne Aufforderung, an deinen Tisch gesetzt hat.“  
„Das war aber wirklich gruselig!“  
„Also, das ist so tussihaft, und nicht mal annähernd attraktiv!“, schoss Emma zurück. „Wenigstens rumpelte er dich nicht auf der Tanzfläche an und gab vor gestolpert zu sein!“  
„Die klassische Variante“, stimmte Caroline zu. „Vielleicht solltest du und John Tanzclubs vermeiden.“  
Margaret machte einen tiefen Atemzug. „Schaut mal, vielleicht haben sie recht.“ Alle schauten zu ihr, und sie schien ungewöhnlich ernsthaft. Sie hatte ihr Smartphone in der Hand, aber sie schaute nicht darauf.  
„Wer?“, fragte Sam irritiert.

„Jeder, der dir sagt, das zu beenden.“ Margaret fummelte an ihrem Telefon herum, und atmete tief durch, „ich kann nämlich nicht das Mindeste über ihn finden.“  
„Warte mal, was?“, erkundigte sich Caroline.  
„Ich könnte bestimmt, wenn ich mehr Info´s hätte“, sagte Margaret defensiv. „Aber mit nicht mehr als einen Namen, und einer Ortsangabe, ein geschätztes Alter, und einer Berufsbezeichnung… Da ist gar nichts.“  
„Was meinst du mit gar nichts?“  
„So wie ich es sagte. Gar nichts. Ich konnte nicht eine einzige Spur entdecken, weder über eine reguläre Datenbasis, oder über legale Suchanfragen, oder sonst wo. Natürlich gibt´s da John Watson´s, ziemlich viel sogar, es ist nicht unbedingt ein ungewöhnlicher Name, aber ein John Watson, MD (Abkürzung für Raketenabwehr), in London lebend, ich kann überhaupt nichts erkennen, das einigermaßen zusammenpasst.“

Alle starrten sie an, und sie starrte zurück, Frustration in ihr Gesicht geschrieben. „Es ist, als ob er nicht existieren würde, und so etwas gibt´s nicht. Sicher, da gibt´s Leute, die nicht in Google auftauchen, aber die Suchmaschinen die ich benutze, die, für die wir bezahlen, um darauf Zugriff zu haben. Also, nein. Ich brauche mehr Informationen, denn im Moment, kann ich nirgendwo einen Hinweis darauf finden, dass der Mann, mit dem du ausgehst, überhaupt existiert.“  
„Natürlich existiert er“, beharrte Sam. „Ich meine, ich habe seinen Gehaltsscheck gesehen. Seine Wohnung. Leute, die ihn kennen!“  
„Du hast seine Wohnung nicht gesehen, du hast ein Gebäude gesehen, von dem er sagte, dass er darin wohnt“, machte Emma klar, „und das ist nicht dasselbe.“  
„Ich brauche mehr Informationen. Er möchte doch ein Konto auf deiner Bank eröffnen“, bettelte Margaret.

„Nein. Nein, nein, nein, das ist eine Verletzung des Bankgeheimnisses, und obendrein auch noch grenzwertig illegal.“ Sam rieb über ihre Stirn. „Ich kann ihn ja fragen, wo er zur Schule ging, oder wann er Geburtstag hat, aber es ist doch nicht verdächtig, wenn Menschen ein geringes Online-Profil haben, Margaret.“  
„Es geht nicht um ein geringes Profil, er hat gar kein Profil. Und dafür kommen eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten in Frage. Nummer eins, du existierst nicht, was bedeutet, dass er verheiratet ist und eine gefakte Identität erfunden hat, um herum tändeln zu können, zum Beispiel mit entzückend naiven Bankangestellten-“  
„Hey!“  
„Oder zweitens, da interveniert die Regierung, und hat alle Angaben über ihn entfernt.“  
„Können die so was überhaupt tun?“, fragte Emma neugierig.  
„Yeah, sie können“, sagte Margaret, und es klang als ob diese Tatsache sie entrüstete.  
Caroline lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Das ist es.“  
„Was ist es?“  
„Er ist beim MI-6.“  
Sam gaffte sie an. „Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Er ist doch nicht -, I gehe doch nicht mit James Bond aus!“

„Nein, du nicht, und das ist der Punkt“, konterte Caroline, mit ihrem Getränk gestikulierend. Emma musste zurückweichen, als das Glas etwas zu nah an ihrem Gesicht vorbei fegte. „Diese ganze James Bond Sache ist doch absoluter Schwachsinn. So was ist das letzte, das sie wollen oder brauchen würden. Da gäbe es keine Möglichkeit, das Sean Connery, oder Pierce Brosnan vom MI-6 beschäftigt werden würden, sie sind zu auffällig, und zu gut aussehend, stechen zu sehr hervor.“  
„Was MI-6 will, ist Durchschnitt. Gut aussehend genug, um durchzukommen, aber nicht gut gut genug, um in Erinnerung zu bleiben. Nicht zu groß, nicht zu breit, nicht zu irgendwas. Sie wollen ‘unauffällig‘. Gerade so, wie dein John Watson.“

„Er ist nicht durchschnittlich“, sagte Sam, weil Caroline nämlich, mit all ihren wilden Verschwörungstheorien, momentan wirklich Sinn machte. Und sie mochte es nicht, dass Caroline Sinn machte, und zwar, weil Caroline sie damit aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. „Er ist-“  
„Er ist ein Online-Gespenst, geheimnisvolle Frauen kommen, um ihn aufzusammeln, in großen schwarzen Auto´s mit Fahrern, er hat einen dunkelhaarigen Verrückten, der ihn verfolgt, die Polizisten scheinen sich seiner bewusst zu sein, sind aber zurückhaltend wegen ihm, er hat eine Schusswunde, er ist bemerkenswert selbstsicher in einer Krise-“  
„Er ist kein Spion!“

„Das ist ja besser als jeder Gay Porn, oder?“ Emma pausierte, weil sie einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk nahm. „Glaubst du, dass es irgend einen Schwulenporno mit James Bond gibt?“  
Sie schauten sie alle an, je nach dem, entweder mitleidig, oder amüsiert. „Ja“, frotzelte Caroline, „ja, ich denke, dass es da eine ganze Filmreihe mit einem Bösewicht, dessen Namen im Cannon Blofeld ist, gibt. So eine Art Anleihe auf Gay Porno Parodien.“  
„Das ist ein bisschen zu einfach. Was würde Watson´s Name sein?“, fragte Margaret.  
„Hey!“  
„Halt den Mund, Sam“, sagte Caro, „du bist diejenige, die einen Undercover Agent datet.“  
„Ich date keinen-“  
„John Whacks-off (sich einen runterholen)“, triumphierte Emma, und alle schauten sie an. „Was jetzt, das wäre ein guter Name für eine Porno Parodie.“  
„Ich hasse euch alle.“

*


	2. Chapter 2

„Hallo! Sie müssen Sam sein.“  
Sam blieb stehen, halb in, und halb aus dem Eingangsbereich der Praxis. „Ah, ja. Hallo.“ Sie streckte ihre Hand zu der lächelnden, hübschen Frau, die mit einem Arztkittel bekleidet war. Außer ihr, war niemand mehr in der verlassenen Rezeption, die schon für den Feierabend vorbereitet war. Sam hatte eigentlich erwartet, sich hier mit John zu treffen, aber im Vergleich zu den unberechenbaren Änderungen ihrer Verabredungen, war das hier diesmal ziemlich harmlos.  
Höchstens, wenn diese Frau versuchen würde sie zu erdolchen, oder so. Denn so wie die Dinge in letzter Zeit liefen, wäre Sam nicht allzu überrascht darüber gewesen.

„Kommen Sie herein. Ich bin Sarah.“ Sie schüttelte Sam´s Hand mit einem festen, warmen Griff. „John ist hinten, er duscht gerade, aber es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern. Zur Zeit geht eine Mageninfektion um, und seine letzte Patientin, nun ja, lassen Sie uns mal sagen, ihr ging´s schlecht, und dann lassen wir es dabei, nicht war?“  
Sam war sehr froh, das Sarah nicht mehr Detail´s zur Sprache brachte. Ja, sie war wirklich, wirklich sehr froh.  
„Ich wunderte mich schon, warum die Anrufe dauernd zur Sprachbox geleitet wurden“, gab sie zu, als Sarah die Tür verschloss, um dann auf dem Weg in Richtung der Sprechzimmer voranzugehen.  
Sarah grinste sie an. „Das passiert manchmal bei John. Glücklicherweise ist er aber recht gewissenhaft mit den Rückrufen, sobald sich das Desaster geklärt hat.“ Und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht schrie schon fast ‘ich war an deiner Stelle, ich weiß wie es ist‘.   
Oh, na wunderbar. Eine Verflossene. Eine sehr, sehr nette Ex-Freundin wie es schien, aber yeah, diese spezielle Ausdruck ‘ich weiß was du durchmachst‘ vordergründig. Sam wartete, sie wägte ab. Sie konnte jetzt darum herum tanzen, oder den Stier gleich bei den Hörnern packen.

„Wie lange sind Sie mit ihm ausgegangen?“, fragte Sam, denn was soll´s, sie war noch nie besonders gut darin eine höfliche Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Es war so viel Arbeit, und manchmal vergaß sie etwas und machte deshalb einen Idioten aus sich, und warum sollte es sie kümmern. Diese Beziehung war erschöpfend genug, schon ohne diesen anderen Unsinn.  
„Nicht lange“, antwortete Sarah, und sie schaute weder überrascht, noch schien sie sich in irgendeiner Weise, über Sam´s komplette Missachtung der sozialen Regeln, gestört zu fühlen. „Ich konnte nicht damit umgehen, um ehrlich zu sein. Er ist erstaunlich, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber Verabredungen mit ihm waren einfach-“, sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, „unbeschreiblich.“  
„Oh Gott“, entschlüpfte es Sam mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Sie verstehen. Sie…“ Als Sarah anhielt, und zu ihr zurück schaute, schlang Sam ihre Arme um die andere Frau, und drückte sie fest an sich. „Sie sind meine neue beste Freundin. Wir kennen uns zwar erst für fünf Minuten, aber ich liebe Sie.“

Da war eine kleine, unangenehme Pause, und dann fing Sarah zum Lachen an. „Sie kennen noch nicht einmal meinen Familiennamen“, sagte sie, die Umarmung mit ihrem freien Arm erwidernd, „so, dass ich die Ernsthaftigkeit dessen ein bisschen anzweifle.“  
„Nein, mir ist ganz ernst, Sie sind zu meiner Geburtstagsparty eingeladen. Das sind hervorragende Parties, ich verspreche es, es gibt kleine spitze Hüte, und Emma trägt immer eine Tiara und es gibt Alkohol und Kuchen.“ Sie hielt an, „also, tatsächlich klingt es so, wie unsere letzte Kneipentour.“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und trat eine Schritt von Sarah zurück. „Ich bin nicht verrückt. Oder, ich nehme mal an, dass es ehrlicher ist, wenn ich sage, ich bin nicht so verrückt wie es sich anhört.“  
Sarah sah sie mit einem seltsamen, abwägenden Blick an. „Ja, Sie erscheinen verrückt, aber das mag der einzig erfolgreiche Weg sein, um mit John Watson anzubändeln. Gott weiß, dass ich meinen gesunden Menschenverstand nicht erhalten hätte können, wenn ich weitergemacht hätte.“ Ihre Lippen zuckten lächelnd. „Also los, ich muss noch einigen Papierkram erledigen, und John sollte auch gleich fertig sein.“

„Ich bin fertig!“, kam eine Stimme vom hinteren Bereich des Flur´s. „Was immer sie dir auch erzählt, Sam, es ist eine verdammte Lüge!“  
„Willst du für die nächste Woche die Sprechstunde mit den spuckenden Kindern übernehmen?“, stichelte Sarah lachend zurück.  
„Habe ich eine Chance?“  
„Nein. Ausserdem, zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt würde ich gerne heimgehen, Watson.“  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe meine Tasche in meinem Büro vergessen, und diese Kleider hier möchte ich nicht noch einmal anfassen. Kannst du sie mir schnell holen?“  
„Bist du nackt?“, fragte Sam.  
„Es ist ein Handtuch im Spiel, Sam.“  
„Na dann hol dir deine Tasche doch selber“, hänselte sie, und Sarah lachte.   
„Also bitte, wir haben unseren Ruf aufrecht zu erhalten. Wir können hier keinen Arzt nackt herum rennen lassen, das könnte uns unsere Zulassung kosten.“   
„Mir könnte das Handtuch runterfallen“, provozierte John.  
„Wir könnten deine sauberen Sachen verlieren.“  
„Ich merke schon, das ich es nicht schaffe mich durchzusetzen“, meuterte John, aber seine Stimme klang humorvoll.  
„Gewöhnlich stellt er sich raffinierter als jetzt an“, erzählte Sarah Sam. „Bleib hinten John, ich werde Sam dein Büro zeigen, und bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich mal kurz deine Sachen sondieren.“  
„Hey, jetzt aber“, sträubte sich John, aber keine der beiden Frauen hörte mehr länger zu. Kichernd führte Sarah Sam zu John´s Sprechzimmer. Sie zog einen Schlüsselbund hervor, und suchte ein bisschen, bevor sie die Tür aufsperrte.

Neugierig spähte Sam über ihre Schulter in den kleinen Raum. Es war keine große Fläche, ein Schreibtisch, ein paar Vitrinen und Wandschränke, eine Tür, die wahrscheinlich zu einer Toilette führte. Es war kaum eine persönliche Note zu erkennen, aber es war sauber und ordentlich. Sarah durchquerte das Zimmer und öffnete die Toilettentür. Sie verzog das Gesicht, und drehte sich um. „Hier ist nicht´s, im Wandschrank vielleicht…“  
Der Aktenschrank war abgesperrt, und sie durchsuchte wieder ihren Schlüsselbund. Die oberen Regale waren mit Akten gefüllt, übersichtlich geordnet, und präzise beschriftet, und ein paar andere Gebrauchsgegenstände lagen da. Im unteren Regalfach lag eine einfache braune Tasche, fast so, wie eine Sporttasche, und Sarah zog sie heraus. „Wir haben alle eine Notfalltasche hier“, erklärte sie, mit einem Lächeln. „Bis jetzt haben sie noch keinen Arztkittel erfunden, der dich von Flecken verschont, und die meisten von uns hassen diese OP-Kittel.“

Als sie den Schrank schon wieder zumachen wollte, stoppte sie, und mit einem hörbaren Seufzer richtete sie sich auf. Neugierig spähte Sam über ihre Schulter, und schreckte zurück.  
Da lag eine Waffe in John´s Aktenschrank.  
Vollkommen durcheinander starrte auf dieses tödlich aussehende Ding runter, beinahe schon wie hypnotisiert. Es war eine Pistole, und sie war groß, nun gut, sie dachte, dass es eine große Pistole wäre, aber ihre Erfahrung mit Waffen war, quasi, nicht-existent. Was eigentlich vollkommen normal war, sie dachte, dass das normal war, und auch Sarah erschien weder überrascht, noch besorgt, oder irgendetwas anderes außer leicht angewidert, darüber, dass sie eine riesige Waffe in John´s Aktenschrank gefunden hatte.  
„Ich wünschte, dass er das nicht mit in die Arbeit mitbringen würde“, sagte Sarah mit einem kleinem Seufzer.

Und das war alles, was sie dazu sagte. Sie nahm die Tasche und ließ die Waffe wo sie war, machte die Schranktür zu, und verschloss sie wieder. Sam starrte auf die verschlossene Schranktür. Vielleicht wurde sie wirklich verrückt. Wahrscheinlich war es genau das. Diese ganze Beziehungsgeschichte war nur dazu da, damit sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden würde.  
Sarah musste den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkt haben, sie zuckte nur mit der Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass er eine Lizenz dafür hat“, erklärte sie, „aber er sollte sie nicht mit hierher bringen, ich wunderte mich schon warum alles abgesperrt war, normalerweise kümmert er sich nämlich nicht darum.“  
„Oh“, erwiderte Sam, weil, verdammt noch mal, was sagt man schon in solchen Situationen? Sie wusste es ehrlich nicht. „Er hat eine Lizenz.“ Es kam rüber wie ehe Feststellung, anstatt einer Frage, so wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

„Ja, vom Innenministerium“, bestätigte Sarah. „Hier, könnten Sie das einen Moment halten, damit ich die Tür wieder zusperren kann?“  
Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten? Sam wusste es nicht. War das überhaupt die Stelle, von der Genehmigungen für Pistolen ausgestellt wurden? Welche verdammte Art von Genehmigung brauchte man? Was genehmigte es demjenigen exakt damit zu tun? Sie drückte John´s Tasche mit den Kleidern an sich mit einem flauen Gefühl, als ob das, die letzte, und einzige, noch stabile Sache in ihrem Leben wäre.   
Schau. Saubere Kleider. Für meinen nackten Freund. Der seine Waffe in seinem Sprechzimmer ließ. Seinem ärztlichen Sprechzimmer.  
Sam widerstand dem Wunsch ihren eigenen Atem auf Anzeichen von Alkohol zu überprüfen. Vielleicht war sie schon so betrunken, dass sie vergessen hatte, dass sie überhaupt getrunken hatte. Gerade jetzt im Moment, traurig genug, war das die am meisten Sinn machende Erklärung.  
„Nur im Interesse einer detaillierten Information, es könnte sein, das ich betrunken bin“, teilte Sam Sarah mit, die daraufhin zum Lachen anfing.

„Das ist ein origineller Weg, um mit diesem Durcheinander umzugehen“, stimmte Sarah zu, „ich wünschte, dass ich auch an so was gedacht hätte.“  
„Ich nehme den Weg des geringsten Widerstands.“ Das war es, warum sie immer noch Angst hatte John zu fragen, ob er vielleicht, ein Agent der Regierung, oder etwas in dieser Art war. Oder ein Gangster.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie das unverfänglich in einer Gespräch schlüpfen lassen konnte. Es gab keine legitime Einführung zu diesem speziellen verbalen Spielchen.  
Oh, Gott, wenn sie nicht betrunken war, dann musste sie wirklich versuchen diese spezielle Unterhaltung zu führen.  
„Können sie das zu Ihm bringen?“, fragte Sarah, auf die Tasche deutend. „Weniger peinlich, wissen Sie, und ich muss noch den Papierkram erledigen.“  
„Sicher“, bestätigte Sam, ins Leere starrend. „Ich kann das tun.“ Sie schaute runter, auf die Tasche. „Ich kann ihm die Kleider in der Tasche bringen.“ Sie nickte. „Ja, ich kann das tun.“  
Nein, sie konnte es nicht.  
Ihr ordinäres klitzekleines Limbische System feuerte sie an, die Kleider den Flur runter zu werfen, zum nächsten Ausgang zu laufen, und abzuhauen. Tür, Fenster, Ventilations Schacht, was auch immer zur Verfügung stand. Wenngleich sie bei ihrem Glück, wahrscheinlich mittendrin, stecken bleiben würde.

„Sam?“  
Sie riss ihren Kopf hoch, und da stand John, grinste sie an, bekleidet mit einem Handtuch, und die Haare noch tropfnass. „Sorry“, entschuldigte er sich, und seine Wangen waren gerötet, „ich dachte mir schon, dass du nicht kommen würdest.“  
Sam realisierte, dass sie auf John´s Brust starrte. „Ah, was?“, fragte sie.  
„Kann ich meine Kleider haben?“, ermunterte er, auf die Tasche gestikulierend.  
„Nein“, sagte sie, und das schlüpfte von ihren Lippen, bevor sie überhaupt realisierte, das es da war. „Ich meine, sorry, ja. Natürlich, ja.“ Ziemlich kräftig errötend nun selber, hielt sie ihm die Tasche hin, und er nahm sie grinsend.  
„Danke, Sam.“ Da war ein Moment in dem niemand sprach, und sie sich beide nur anschauten. Dann lehnte John sich zu ihr, und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Es war leicht und angenehm und heiß zur gleichen Zeit, und dann ließ sie ihr Gehirn einfach im Stich. Absoluter Aussetzer.  
„Wir haben deine Waffe im Schrank gelassen.“ Und warum zum Teufel, hasste ihr Gehirn sie so, denn, aus welchem Grund sollte sie sonst so etwas sagen? Was käme sonst denn für eine Erklärung in Frage?  
„Ach so. Danke dafür“, sagte John, und hielt die Tasche hoch. „Gib mir eine Sekunde zum Anziehen, okay?“

„Aber natürlich.“ Und sie verspürte eine Art sinnlicher Vorfreude, als er sich umdrehte, und sie ihm dabei zuschaute. Oder das würde es gewesen sein, wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass seine Wunde auf der Rückseite der Schulter schlimmer als auf der Vorderseite aussah. Die Austrittsstelle der Kugel, nahm sie an, und ihr Herz stolperte ein paar Sekunden wegen dieser Ansicht. Das war diese Art von Wunden, die verheerend waren.  
Gott, wenn er wirklich ein Spion war, dann würde sie diese Beziehung nicht überleben.

„Sam?“ Sie zuckte zusammen, denn John war schließlich zurück, bekleidet nun, seine Haare handtuchtrocken. Er schaute zerzaust und entzückend aus, und Sam erkannte, das sie immer noch am selben Fleck stand, wie schon vorher, als er sie verlassen hatte, und sie die ganze Zeit, die er gebraucht hatte um fertig zu werden, mit offenen Augen geträumt hatte.  
Ihr Gehirn hatte anscheinend entschieden, dass es sich nicht gestört fühlte festgefahren zu sein. Sie beneidete es ziemlich.  
„Entschuldige“, sagte sie, forciert lächelnd. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie, und nun fühlte sich ihr Lächeln natürlicher an. Näher an ihn heranlehnend, küsste sie ihn zurück, ihre Finger glitten seinem Arm entlang nach oben. „Ich habe ein bisschen geträumt.“  
„Ein Kleines bisschen“, stimmte er zu. „Ich sollte meine Sachen holen, damit wir gehen können, nicht wahr? Ist chinesisch in Ordnung für dich?“

Und das war ihre Gelegenheit, nicht wahr? Zu fragen, ‘so, deine Sachen, diese Waffe, richtig? Warum hast du eigentlich eine Waffe?‘  
Aber was aus ihrem Mund rauskam, war: „Ich mag chinesisch.“  
Was normal war, nach all dem, weil nämlich ihr rationell denkendes Gehirn es ihr überlassen hat sich um sich selber zu sorgen, und ihr primitiver, kleiner Limbischer Knoten wirklich auf Crap Rangoon stand. 

*

„Was für eine Art Waffe war es?“, fragte Caroline, ihre Frustration klar ersichtlich.  
„Die Art mit Kugeln“, schoss Sam zurück. „Also echt jetzt? Müssen wir diese Diskussion echt jetzt haben? Du hast doch den Teil gehört, wo er eine Waffe hat. Du hast es gehört, und der einzige Teil der interessiert ist, er hat eine Waffe.“ Sie packte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll, denn er hat eine Waffe, und jeder reagierte wie, oh, natürlich hat er eine Waffe, das ist seine Waffe, brauchst du mehr waffenbezogene Hinweise? Wie nett, wir sind in einer Arztpraxis und da befindet sich eine tödliche Bewaffnung.“  
„Sie haben Skalpelle und solche Sachen sowieso“, hielt Emma dagegen. Auf Sam´s Drängen hin, hatte sie die Tiara gefunden, die sie Sam auch gleich aufgesetzt hatte. Weil das dafür sorgen sollte, das sich Sam besser fühlte.  
Irgendwie klappte es sogar.

„Schau mal, ein Skalpell ist ein Werkzeug, um Menschen zu helfen. Kranken Menschen. Eine Waffe … Nicht.“ Sam starrte auf den Tisch. Sie steckte gebrauchte Schnapsgläser zusammen, in zunehmend schwieriger werdenden Mustern. „Eine Waffe ist gefährlich.“  
„Irgendwie ein heisser Gedanke“, sagte Emma aufgekratzt. Sam und Margaret schauten sie an, beide mit einem Ausdruck von Verwirrung und Horror.   
„Was? Was?“, maulte sie schulterzuckend.  
„Sei ruhig und halt den Mund!“  
„Nein sie hat recht, es ist heiß.“ Caroline zerrte an Sam´s Ärmel. „Wirklich. Was. Für. Eine. Art. Waffe?“  
Sam starrte sie an, ihre Augen zusammengekniffen. Sie atmete tief durch. „Silber.“  
Caroline´s Kopf schlug auf die Tischplatte. „Friss oder stirb, Sam.“

„Das wird wahrscheinlich die Entwicklung der dritten Verabredung sein.“  
„Hast du dein drittes Date immer noch nicht hinter dir?“, wollte Margaret wissen. „Emma, Mann, hör auf so wie jetzt zu grinsen, so als ob du gerade in deiner Fantasie dabei bist, Sex mit dem Mann und seiner Waffe zu haben, während wir uns hier auf ganz andere Sachen konzentrieren, dein Gesichtsausdruck ist widerlich.“  
„Gott, ja“, schnurrte Emma und stützte ihr Kinn in ihre Hand.  
„Hör auf, dir solche Sachen zusammen mit meinen Freund vorzustellen,“ warnte Sam sie. „Wow, jetzt wo ich daran denke, den du noch nicht einmal getroffen hast, und folglich nicht mal weißt wie er aussieht.“  
„Wen interessiert das schon? Männlich, Waffe, das reicht mir.“  
„Jesus.“

„Was macht es aus, welche Art von Waffe es ist?“, fragte Sam Caroline.  
„Weil unterschiedliche Leute, unterschiedliche Waffen haben, Regierung, Militär, ausländische Mächte-“ Sie stoppte, und schaute in Sam´s glasige Augen. „Und nichts von dem durchdringt deinen Alkoholdunst, oder?“  
„Seine Ex-Freundin war richtig nett.“ Nickte Sam bestätigend. „Wir könnten eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründen. Wir könnten uns in einer Bar treffen und darüber diskutieren, wie komisch das alles ist, und uns dann betrinken und Nacktfoto´s austauschen.“  
„Von… jemand andern, oder John?“  
Sam öffnete ihren Mund, pausierte, und schloss ihn wieder, wägte ab, „ich bin mir nicht sicher“, sagte sie letztendlich, allerdings sagte sie das in einer resoluten Weise.

„Keine Nacktfotos, Süße, und noch weniger Nacktfoto´s mit Betrunkenen.“ Emma tätschelte sie auf den Kopf, die Tiara vermeidend. „Nur weil du einen Kriminellen datest, bedeutet das nicht, dass du deinen niedrigen Instinkten nachgeben musst, weil du das später nämlich bereuen wirst. Denn aus irgendwelchen Gründen hängst du an dem Gedanken, dass du eine Lady bist, und Ladies posten keine Nacktfoto´s von sich selbst im Internet.“  
„Konzentrier dich“, verlangte Caroline genau in dem Moment, in dem Sam seitwärts von ihrem Barhocker fiel und zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden landete, „oder vielleicht auch nicht.“  
„Er ist so nett“, sagte Sam, und klang traurig dabei. „Und ich fürchte, wenn ich solche Sachen sage, wird er denken, dass ich verrückt bin, weil nämlich nichts von dem richtig ist, nichts davon Sinn macht, und nur diese Verschwörungstheorie Sinn macht, und ich es hasse, das die Verschwörungstheorie Sinn macht, und oh Gott, ich will flachgelegt werden.“

„Nicht das schon wieder“, tönten Margaret und Caroline im Chor.  
„Ihr seid beide schrecklich“, teilte Emma ihnen mit, „schreckliche, ununterstützende Freunde.“ Sie fasste nach unten, und packte Sam´s Hand, zog sie ohne viel Umstände wieder nach oben. Und nach einigem Gestrampel, und einer kleineren Rangelei, die auch Sam´s Garderobe durcheinander brachte, waren sie beide auf den Füßen.  
„Letztendlich, wenn irgendwer dazu bestimmt ist eine Lesbe zu werden, dann bin ich das“, verkündete Emma, und stolz auf sich selber, legte sie ihren Arm um Sam´s Taille. „Los, lass uns heimgehen, Honey.“  
„Aber ich will keine Lesbe sein“, quengelte Sam.  
„Ich weiß, Honey, ich persönlich mag die männlichen Bestandteile auch lieber, aber für dich wäre es auf jedenfalls sicherer.“

*

„Was für eine Art Waffe war es?“, fragte Caroline, ihre Frustration klar ersichtlich.  
„Die Art mit Kugeln“, schoss Sam zurück. „Also echt jetzt? Müssen wir diese Diskussion echt jetzt haben? Du hast doch den Teil gehört, wo er eine Waffe hat. Du hast es gehört, und der einzige Teil der interessiert ist, er hat eine Waffe.“ Sie packte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll, denn er hat eine Waffe, und jeder reagierte wie, oh, natürlich hat er eine Waffe, das ist seine Waffe, brauchst du mehr waffenbezogene Hinweise? Wie nett, wir sind in einer Arztpraxis und da befindet sich eine tödliche Bewaffnung.“  
„Sie haben Skalpelle und solche Sachen sowieso“, hielt Emma dagegen. Auf Sam´s Drängen hin, hatte sie die Tiara gefunden, die sie Sam auch gleich aufgesetzt hatte. Weil das dafür sorgen sollte, das sich Sam besser fühlte.  
Irgendwie klappte es sogar.

„Schau mal, ein Skalpell ist ein Werkzeug, um Menschen zu helfen. Kranken Menschen. Eine Waffe … Nicht.“ Sam starrte auf den Tisch. Sie steckte gebrauchte Schnapsgläser zusammen, in zunehmend schwieriger werdenden Mustern. „Eine Waffe ist gefährlich.“  
„Irgendwie ein heisser Gedanke“, sagte Emma aufgekratzt. Sam und Margaret schauten sie an, beide mit einem Ausdruck von Verwirrung und Horror.   
„Was? Was?“, maulte sie schulterzuckend.  
„Sei ruhig und halt den Mund!“  
„Nein sie hat recht, es ist heiß.“ Caroline zerrte an Sam´s Ärmel. „Wirklich. Was. Für. Eine. Art. Waffe?“  
Sam starrte sie an, ihre Augen zusammengekniffen. Sie atmete tief durch. „Silber.“  
Caroline´s Kopf schlug auf die Tischplatte. „Friss oder stirb, Sam.“

„Das wird wahrscheinlich die Entwicklung der dritten Verabredung sein.“  
„Hast du dein drittes Date immer noch nicht hinter dir?“, wollte Margaret wissen. „Emma, Mann, hör auf so wie jetzt zu grinsen, so als ob du gerade in deiner Fantasie dabei bist, Sex mit dem Mann und seiner Waffe zu haben, während wir uns hier auf ganz andere Sachen konzentrieren, dein Gesichtsausdruck ist widerlich.“  
„Gott, ja“, schnurrte Emma und stützte ihr Kinn in ihre Hand.  
„Hör auf, dir solche Sachen zusammen mit meinen Freund vorzustellen,“ warnte Sam sie. „Wow, jetzt wo ich daran denke, den du noch nicht einmal getroffen hast, und folglich nicht mal weißt wie er aussieht.“  
„Wen interessiert das schon? Männlich, Waffe, das reicht mir.“  
„Jesus.“

„Was macht es aus, welche Art von Waffe es ist?“, fragte Sam Caroline.  
„Weil unterschiedliche Leute, unterschiedliche Waffen haben, Regierung, Militär, ausländische Mächte-“ Sie stoppte, und schaute in Sam´s glasige Augen. „Und nichts von dem durchdringt deinen Alkoholdunst, oder?“  
„Seine Ex-Freundin war richtig nett.“ Nickte Sam bestätigend. „Wir könnten eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründen. Wir könnten uns in einer Bar treffen und darüber diskutieren, wie komisch das alles ist, und uns dann betrinken und Nacktfoto´s austauschen.“  
„Von… jemand andern, oder John?“  
Sam öffnete ihren Mund, pausierte, und schloss ihn wieder, wägte ab, „ich bin mir nicht sicher“, sagte sie letztendlich, allerdings sagte sie das in einer resoluten Weise.

„Keine Nacktfotos, Süße, und noch weniger Nacktfoto´s mit Betrunkenen.“ Emma tätschelte sie auf den Kopf, die Tiara vermeidend. „Nur weil du einen Kriminellen datest, bedeutet das nicht, dass du deinen niedrigen Instinkten nachgeben musst, weil du das später nämlich bereuen wirst. Denn aus irgendwelchen Gründen hängst du an dem Gedanken, dass du eine Lady bist, und Ladies posten keine Nacktfoto´s von sich selbst im Internet.“  
„Konzentrier dich“, verlangte Caroline genau in dem Moment, in dem Sam seitwärts von ihrem Barhocker fiel und zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden landete, „oder vielleicht auch nicht.“  
„Er ist so nett“, sagte Sam, und klang traurig dabei. „Und ich fürchte, wenn ich solche Sachen sage, wird er denken, dass ich verrückt bin, weil nämlich nichts von dem richtig ist, nichts davon Sinn macht, und nur diese Verschwörungstheorie Sinn macht, und ich es hasse, das die Verschwörungstheorie Sinn macht, und oh Gott, ich will flachgelegt werden.“

„Nicht das schon wieder“, tönten Margaret und Caroline im Chor.  
„Ihr seid beide schrecklich“, teilte Emma ihnen mit, „schreckliche, ununterstützende Freunde.“ Sie fasste nach unten, und packte Sam´s Hand, zog sie ohne viel Umstände wieder nach oben. Und nach einigem Gestrampel, und einer kleineren Rangelei, die auch Sam´s Garderobe durcheinander brachte, waren sie beide auf den Füßen.  
„Letztendlich, wenn irgendwer dazu bestimmt ist eine Lesbe zu werden, dann bin ich das“, verkündete Emma, und stolz auf sich selber, legte sie ihren Arm um Sam´s Taille. „Los, lass uns heimgehen, Honey.“  
„Aber ich will keine Lesbe sein“, quengelte Sam.  
„Ich weiß, Honey, ich persönlich mag die männlichen Bestandteile auch lieber, aber für dich wäre es auf jedenfalls sicherer.“  
*

„Was für eine Art Waffe war es?“, fragte Caroline, ihre Frustration klar ersichtlich.  
„Die Art mit Kugeln“, schoss Sam zurück. „Also echt jetzt? Müssen wir diese Diskussion echt jetzt haben? Du hast doch den Teil gehört, wo er eine Waffe hat. Du hast es gehört, und der einzige Teil der interessiert ist, er hat eine Waffe.“ Sie packte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll, denn er hat eine Waffe, und jeder reagierte wie, oh, natürlich hat er eine Waffe, das ist seine Waffe, brauchst du mehr waffenbezogene Hinweise? Wie nett, wir sind in einer Arztpraxis und da befindet sich eine tödliche Bewaffnung.“  
„Sie haben Skalpelle und solche Sachen sowieso“, hielt Emma dagegen. Auf Sam´s Drängen hin, hatte sie die Tiara gefunden, die sie Sam auch gleich aufgesetzt hatte. Weil das dafür sorgen sollte, das sich Sam besser fühlte.  
Irgendwie klappte es sogar.

„Schau mal, ein Skalpell ist ein Werkzeug, um Menschen zu helfen. Kranken Menschen. Eine Waffe … Nicht.“ Sam starrte auf den Tisch. Sie steckte gebrauchte Schnapsgläser zusammen, in zunehmend schwieriger werdenden Mustern. „Eine Waffe ist gefährlich.“  
„Irgendwie ein heisser Gedanke“, sagte Emma aufgekratzt. Sam und Margaret schauten sie an, beide mit einem Ausdruck von Verwirrung und Horror.   
„Was? Was?“, maulte sie schulterzuckend.  
„Sei ruhig und halt den Mund!“  
„Nein sie hat recht, es ist heiß.“ Caroline zerrte an Sam´s Ärmel. „Wirklich. Was. Für. Eine. Art. Waffe?“  
Sam starrte sie an, ihre Augen zusammengekniffen. Sie atmete tief durch. „Silber.“  
Caroline´s Kopf schlug auf die Tischplatte. „Friss oder stirb, Sam.“

„Das wird wahrscheinlich die Entwicklung der dritten Verabredung sein.“  
„Hast du dein drittes Date immer noch nicht hinter dir?“, wollte Margaret wissen. „Emma, Mann, hör auf so wie jetzt zu grinsen, so als ob du gerade in deiner Fantasie dabei bist, Sex mit dem Mann und seiner Waffe zu haben, während wir uns hier auf ganz andere Sachen konzentrieren, dein Gesichtsausdruck ist widerlich.“  
„Gott, ja“, schnurrte Emma und stützte ihr Kinn in ihre Hand.  
„Hör auf, dir solche Sachen zusammen mit meinen Freund vorzustellen,“ warnte Sam sie. „Wow, jetzt wo ich daran denke, den du noch nicht einmal getroffen hast, und folglich nicht mal weißt wie er aussieht.“  
„Wen interessiert das schon? Männlich, Waffe, das reicht mir.“  
„Jesus.“

„Was macht es aus, welche Art von Waffe es ist?“, fragte Sam Caroline.  
„Weil unterschiedliche Leute, unterschiedliche Waffen haben, Regierung, Militär, ausländische Mächte-“ Sie stoppte, und schaute in Sam´s glasige Augen. „Und nichts von dem durchdringt deinen Alkoholdunst, oder?“  
„Seine Ex-Freundin war richtig nett.“ Nickte Sam bestätigend. „Wir könnten eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründen. Wir könnten uns in einer Bar treffen und darüber diskutieren, wie komisch das alles ist, und uns dann betrinken und Nacktfoto´s austauschen.“  
„Von… jemand andern, oder John?“  
Sam öffnete ihren Mund, pausierte, und schloss ihn wieder, wägte ab, „ich bin mir nicht sicher“, sagte sie letztendlich, allerdings sagte sie das in einer resoluten Weise.

„Keine Nacktfotos, Süße, und noch weniger Nacktfoto´s mit Betrunkenen.“ Emma tätschelte sie auf den Kopf, die Tiara vermeidend. „Nur weil du einen Kriminellen datest, bedeutet das nicht, dass du deinen niedrigen Instinkten nachgeben musst, weil du das später nämlich bereuen wirst. Denn aus irgendwelchen Gründen hängst du an dem Gedanken, dass du eine Lady bist, und Ladies posten keine Nacktfoto´s von sich selbst im Internet.“  
„Konzentrier dich“, verlangte Caroline genau in dem Moment, in dem Sam seitwärts von ihrem Barhocker fiel und zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden landete, „oder vielleicht auch nicht.“  
„Er ist so nett“, sagte Sam, und klang traurig dabei. „Und ich fürchte, wenn ich solche Sachen sage, wird er denken, dass ich verrückt bin, weil nämlich nichts von dem richtig ist, nichts davon Sinn macht, und nur diese Verschwörungstheorie Sinn macht, und ich es hasse, das die Verschwörungstheorie Sinn macht, und oh Gott, ich will flachgelegt werden.“

„Nicht das schon wieder“, tönten Margaret und Caroline im Chor.  
„Ihr seid beide schrecklich“, teilte Emma ihnen mit, „schreckliche, ununterstützende Freunde.“ Sie fasste nach unten, und packte Sam´s Hand, zog sie ohne viel Umstände wieder nach oben. Und nach einigem Gestrampel, und einer kleineren Rangelei, die auch Sam´s Garderobe durcheinander brachte, waren sie beide auf den Füßen.  
„Letztendlich, wenn irgendwer dazu bestimmt ist eine Lesbe zu werden, dann bin ich das“, verkündete Emma, und stolz auf sich selber, legte sie ihren Arm um Sam´s Taille. „Los, lass uns heimgehen, Honey.“  
„Aber ich will keine Lesbe sein“, quengelte Sam.  
„Ich weiß, Honey, ich persönlich mag die männlichen Bestandteile auch lieber, aber für dich wäre es auf jedenfalls sicherer.“

*

„Ich nehme es zurück. Er ist ein Vampir. Er ist ein furchterregender Vampir. Einer von diesen doofen, glitzernden. So wie, na ja, Tageslicht ist ok, aber ich werde bezaubernd und glühen und funkeln und heilige Scheiße, ich verarbeite das nicht gut, nicht wahr?“  
Margaret stellte ein anderes Glas vor sie hin, das vorherige entfernend. „Das wird mehr Sinn ergeben, nach etwas mehr Alkohol.“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das in Ordnung ist“, wandte Emma ein. Sie legte ihre Topfhandschuhe zur Seite. „Genausowenig wie ich denke, dass er ein Vampir ist.“  
„Vampir oder Alien, oder heilige Hölle, ich weiß nicht was er ist, aber er ist ernsthaft dabei mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben!“, lamentierte Sam, und packte dabei ihr Glas, um es in einem Schluck zu leeren.

„John überwältigte einen bewaffneten Angreifer?“, fragte Caroline, mit gewölbten Augenbrauen, „das ist tatsächlich ziemlich krass. Ich denke, dass ich den Typ mag.“  
Sam atmete tief durch. „Ich habe hier gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch!“  
„Alkohol hilft.“  
„Cupcakes“, sagte Emma, den Ofen schon wieder checkend. „Zucker und Alkohol. Dann wird es schon wieder.“  
„Auf was basierst du das?“, wollte Sam wissen. „Wirklich. Auf was genau, basierst du das?“  
„Allgemeiner Sinn von Optimismus“, gab Emma zu. „Schau, Honey, du kannst so nicht weitermachen. Wenn du mit der Situation nicht umgehen kannst, und es sieht so aus, als ob es noch ein langer Weg ist, bis du flachgelegt wirst-“, sie pausierte, und schaute zu Sam. „Du… wirst doch flachgelegt werden, nicht wahr?“

„Mann, halt doch deinen Mund!“  
„Oh, Schatz.“ Das Mitleid war so klar in ihrer Stimme, das Sam ihr einfach so, etwas an ihren Kopf schmeißen wollte, so wie ein Kleinkind, das einen Wutanfall hat. „Also, wie auch immer, das ist ein steiniger Weg, für eine nette Dinner Begleitung.“ Sie lächelte Sam leicht an. „Vielleicht solltest du einfach Schluss mit ihm machen.“  
„Verarscht du mich jetzt?“, fragte Sam entgeistert, sich an ihren Drink klammernd. „Er ist der netteste Typ, den ich jemals getroffen habe! Er ist bezaubernd!“  
„Und deshalb becherst du so viel an einem Wochentag“, konterte Caroline, „weit mehr als normal. Du hast eine großartige Zeit, wenn er da ist, und der Rest der Zeit, ist miserabel. So kannst du nicht weitermachen, Süße.“

„Und ob ich kann.“ Sam versuchte ihre Augen auf ihr Schnapsglas zu fokussieren. „Er ist ein Spion durch und durch, gell?“  
„Yeah, ich denke das ist eine Sache, auf die du Wetten kannst“, bestätigte Emma, „und es ist ziemlich cool.“  
„Bis er erschossen wird, in Ungarn!“  
„Über was zum Teufel redest du da?“, fragte Caro, ihre Stirn reibend, „wir brauchen, dass du dich konzentrierst. Auf die Realität konzentrierst, und kein ständiges Wiederkäuen von Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy.“  
„Er ist zum Tode verurteilt“, schnüffelte Sam, als die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen herabzurollen begannen. „Er wird auf der Straße niedergeschossen werden von einem Doppel-Agent. Verleugnet. Oh, GOTT!“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Cupcakes hier noch helfen“, sagte Margaret ironisch.  
„Sei nicht blöd“, schnappte Emma, „Cupcakes helfen immer.“  
„Sam. Samantha.“ Caroline packte sie an der Schulter, und schüttelte sie ein bisschen. „Reiß dich zusammen! Spinnst du? Jetzt flipp nicht aus, er wird nicht erschossen. Mann, jetzt sei doch nicht so idiotisch.“  
Sam schnüffelte zwar noch weiter. „Versprochen?“  
„Ja, ich schwöre. Er wird nicht erschossen.“

*

„Schießen die auf uns?“, fragte Sam, und sie war sehr, sehr stolz, auf sich selbst, und darauf, dass ihre Stimme nicht schwankte, wie bei einem kleinem Kind. Es war zwar ein unerfreulicher, schriller Ton darin, aber schließlich schossen Leute auf sie. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zu überdreht reagierte, unter diesen Umständen, denn, okay, es waren nur ein oder zwei Schüsse. Zwei, sie war ziemlich sicher, dass es zwei waren, also bei weitem nicht so, als ob es Kugeln regnen würde, aber es waren auf jeden Fall mehr Kugeln, als sie erwartet hatte, als sie einem Essen in einem Thai Restaurant mit anschließender Besichtigung einer Kunstgalerie zugestimmt hatte.  
Die meisten Galerien missbilligten in der Regel sogar das minimalste Herumgeballere mit Waffen. Und sie besuchte normalerweise keine Eröffnungen, von solchen, die so etwas unterstützten.  
„Unglücklicherweise, ja.“ John legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf, und drückte sie nach unten, und sie erlaubte es ihm, sie in eine hockende Stellung zu drängen, ihr Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst, und ihr Körper wie ein Ball zusammengerollt. „Bleib unten.“

„Ich hatte nicht vor aufzustehen“, flüsterte sie, und es klang sehr, sehr verängstigt. „John?“  
„Ja?“ Er war auch gegen die Wand gepresst, und versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich um die Ecke zu schauen.  
„Warum schießen sie auf uns?“  
„Wahrscheinlich hat das mehr mit mir, als mit dir, zu tun.“ Er lächelte sie verhalten an. „Sam, sie kommen von hier.“ Er hatte sein Handy in der Hand, und beurteilend von der gedämpften Unterhaltung, von der sie das meiste allerdings nicht gehört hatte, weil ihr Gehirn mit ‘oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott jetzt werde ich STERBEN‘ beschäftigt war, und alles andere nur Hintergrundgeräusch war, hatte er schon Hilfe angefordert. Jetzt legte er das Mobil in ihre Hand, und faltete ihre Finger darüber. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, steck das in deinen BH, und gib mir deins. Meines hat einen Tracker, Mycroft bestreitet es zwar, aber er lügt sowieso dauernd, also ja. Da ist ein Tracker drin.“ Er nahm ihr Handy und steckte es in seine Hosentasche. „Gott sei dank ist es nicht pink.“

Sie kicherte, und es klang leicht hysterisch. „Warum- Warum willst du, das ich deines nehme?“ Ihre Finger zitterten, aber sie tat, was er ihr gesagt hatte, es in ihren BH zu stecken, unter die Kurve ihrer Brust. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen klumpig an, war aber unter der Jacke nicht bemerkbar.  
„Weil die mich sicher nach meinem absuchen werden, und dir werden sie zuerst nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Wenn sie dich danach fragen, gib es ihnen einfach, diskutiere nicht mit ihnen, lüge nicht, gib es ihnen einfach. Aber je länger wir es behalten können, desto besser ist unsere Chance geortet zu werden.“  
Sam schluckte. „Du denkst, das sie uns kidnappen wollen?“  
„Ich denke, das sie es versuchen werden.“ Er packte ihre Hand. „Ich möchte, dass du wegrennst, wenn ich sage lauf. Ich möchte, dass du gehst, schau nicht zurück, und bleib nicht stehen, hau einfach ab. Sie sind nicht an dir interessiert.“

„Warum sind sie an dir interessiert?“, fragte sie mit versagender Stimme.  
„Ich habe ein paar fragwürdige Entscheidungen in meinem Leben getroffen“, sagte John, und für einen Moment hörte es sich an, als ob er kurz davor wäre zu lachen. „Du weißt ja was unsere Mütter immer sagten, über die Menschen mit denen du dich umgibst, was das aussagt? Sie waren korrekt.“ Da fiel ein Schuss, am Ende der Gasse, und das Aufheulen eines Automotor´s war zu hören, und John packte sie am Arm. „Los, jetzt lauf.“  
Sie fing zu laufen an, John dicht auf ihren Fersen.  
Sam dachte nicht wirklich über viel anderes, als ‘das kann doch unmöglich mein Leben sein‘, und vielleicht war das normal während eines Entführungsversuchs, Sam war sich nicht sicher, da sie vorher noch nie so etwas erlebt hatte. Natürlich, vielleicht war sie nur optimistisch, vielleicht überlebte sie diesen Versuch ja gar nicht, entweder so, oder so. Da gab es wirklich nichts zu deuten, vielleicht war es gerade das, das sie dazu bestimmt war in einer Gasse in London zu sterben, die vage nach Urin roch, und ausgerechnete heute trug sie Panties, die Emma ihr als Gag geschenkt hatte.

Yeah, das war wahrscheinlich die Bestrafung vom Universum, dafür, dass sie heute einen pinkfarbenen String Tanga angezogen hatte.  
Und dann spürte sie John´s Hand auf ihrem Rücken, sie vorwärts schiebend, ein Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter und zog sie mit sich weiter, trotz ihrer Heels, trotz der Tatsache, das sie keine Idee hatte warum sie noch rannte, aber sie tat es, weil John sie dazu drängte. Sein Arm rutschte nach unten, legte sich um ihre Taille, und er hob sie von den Füßen, schwang sie herum, und sie schrie, und der Sound schockierte sie selber.   
John wandte sich hart nach rechts, in eine Lücke zwischen zwei Gebäude, von der Sam nicht einmal wusste, das diese hier war, und offensichtlich auch nicht ihre Verfolger, weil nämlich jemand hinter ihnen, ihnen Obszönitäten nachrief, in ein paar verschiedenen Sprachen. Sam war ziemlich sicher, das es sich um Obszönitäten handelte, da es ganz bestimmt nicht wie eine höfliche Vorstellung, oder eine Einladung zum Essen klang.

Ihre Füße standen wieder am Boden, und rannten, und sie wusste nicht, wohin sie rannten, aber sie war mit John, und wenn sie das zu tun hatte, dann würde sie es eben tun, und wenigstens war sie nicht alleine. Ihre Finger fanden den Ärmel seines Mantels, und klammerten sich daran fest, ihre Nägel im Stoff vergrabend. Ihr Atem kam in keuchenden, unregelmäßigen Schluchzern, und sie unterdrückte sie, so gut wie möglich, denn das wäre das Letzte was sie wollte, sich in eine Karikatur einer hysterischen Jungfer zu verwandeln.   
Yeah, sie wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. Denn darüber nachdenken, konnte bedeuten, das es passieren würde.  
Sie behinderte ihn, sie wusste es, aber sie konnte nicht mehr schneller, und er würde sie nicht einfach stehen lassen, und vielleicht konnten sie es schaffen, vielleicht konnten sie es tun, und vielleicht sollte sie einfach bloß froh sein, dass sie nicht mehr auf sie schossen, oder ihn, oder irgendwas. John zog sie um eine andere Ecke, und ihre Heels ließen sie seitwärts schlittern, stolpern und beinahe fallen, aber er war da, hielt sie auf den Beinen und schleppte sie vorwärts, als sie es selber nicht mehr konnte. 

Sam realisierte, dass das Handy wie verrückt in ihrem BH vibrierte, aus, ein, aus, ein, so als ob jemand verzweifelt versuchte sie dazu zu bringen abzuheben. Sie wagte es aber nicht, John solange loszulassen, um es herausfummeln zu können. Sie war einfach nur dankbar für den Beweis, das es noch hier war, und wenn John recht hatte, versuchte jemand sie zu finden, jemand, der es so benutzen konnte, um sie zu finden.  
John zog sie wieder um eine Ecke, und da war auf einmal in Auto da, und sie wusste, mit einer plötzlich verstehenden Klarheit, dass ja, sie war dabei gekidnappt zu werden. Drei Männer mit Skimasken und schwarzen Jacken waren blitzartig bei ihnen, einer von vorne, die anderen beiden kamen von hinten. Sam´s Arm wurde von einem der Verfolger gepackt, der Griff brutal und hart, und sie war von John weggerissen, bevor einer von beiden etwas dagegen tun konnte. John landete zwar einen Schwinger gegen den am nächsten stehenden Angreifer, wurde dann aber zu Boden gerissen. Er schaffte noch einen soliden Kick gegen das Knie, des über ihm lehnenden Mannes zu landen, aber bevor Sam mehr tun konnte, als zu schreien, war er schon in den Kofferraum des Wagens geworfen worden.

Der Mann, der sie am Arm festhielt, riss sie nach vorne, und sie stolperte mit ihren High Heels, ihr Gewicht traf ihn unvorbereitet. Er hielt an, aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, und Sam riss ihren Arm hoch, und traf ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen, genau auf die Nase. Seine Finger erschlafften daraufhin, und sie drehte ihren Arm aus seinem Griff, landete dabei fast selber auf ihren Gesicht, als sie plötzlich loskam. Stolpernd und zitternd hetzte sie von ihm weg, machte einen Ausbruch Richtung der Straße, denn da waren Lichter, und Geräusche, und Hilfe.  
Hinter ihr waren jetzt wieder Schüsse zu hören, und sie fragte sich flüchtig, ob sie sie irgendwie warnen würden, bevor sie sie in den Rücken schießen würden, aber es war ihr egal, denn rennen war besser, als herumzustehen, und darauf zu warten, in einen Kofferraum geschoben zu werden.  
Oder eine Kugel in ihren Kopf verpasst zu kriegen.

Ihre Heels waren zwar nicht zum Laufen gedacht, aber sie taten es, verdammt noch mal ziemlich gut, steuerten sie auf die Straße zu, als plötzlich die vertraute dunkle Gestalt von John´s Stalker dort auftauchte, die Silhouette ins Licht der Straßenlampen getaucht, und sie wollte einfach nur weinen. Sie wollte schluchzend zusammenbrechen, denn da waren Idioten mit Waffen hinter ihr, und sie hatten John geraubt, und oh, Gott, sie wollte irgendetwas tun, alles Mögliche, und vor ihr war er, und er schien nicht bewaffnet, und er hat sie niemals angefasst, oder sie verletzt, oder ihr sonst was getan, und trotzdem fürchtete sie sich, zum Teufel noch mal, viel mehr vor ihm, als vor diesen Idioten mit den Waffen.  
Bevor sie erstarren konnte, bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, schluchzend zusammenbrechen, oder einfach nur schreien, streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen. „Sam.“

*

Und damit war die Entscheidung getroffen. Sie verdoppelte ihre Anstrengungen, warf sich beinahe vorwärts mit der ganzen Kraft ihrer Beine, und er war da, erwischte sie am Arm, und schwang sie hinter sich. Sam unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als er sich vorwärts bewegte, sich vor sie stellte, um sich dem anrauschenden Verfolger, der ihr knapp auf den Fersen war, entgegen zu setzen. Seine Faust pflügte nach vorne, und der Verfolger schien für einen Moment in der Luft zu schweben, da seine Beine, und sein Körper sich noch vorwärtsbewegten, während sein Kopf schon zu einem abrupten Stop gebracht worden war. Er ging wie ein Haufen zu Boden, und John´s Stalker sprang über dessen liegende Figur, seine langen Beine flogen geradezu über den Boden.  
Aber das Auto war mittlerweile schon in Bewegung, fuhr davon mit quietschenden Reifen, und egal wie schnell er auch rannte, Sam wusste, das es nicht schnell genug war.   
Dennoch probierte er es länger, als sie dachte, das es möglich wäre, fiel erst dann zurück, als der Wagen am entferntem Ende der Straße um die Ecke bog, und sobald die Straße geradeaus führte, nahm es noch mehr an Geschwindigkeit auf, und war in kürzester Zeit verschwunden.

Dann bemerkte sie, das sich der Mann der vor ihr am Boden lag, bewegte, er versuchte auf seine Füße zu kommen, die Hauswand als Unterstützung nutzend. „Hey!“, schrie sie, was keine so gute Idee war, weil nämlich jetzt beide auf sie schauten, und wow, das war nicht das, was sie wollte, denn der Mann mit der Skimütze war wesentlich näher zu ihr als John´s Stalker. Viel, viel näher.   
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, auf wackeligen Beinen, und sie wünschte sich, für ungefähr zum zehnten Mal innerhalb der letzten zehn Minuten, das sie heute Nacht keine High Heels angezogen hätte.  
Aber der Kriminelle wollte gar nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben, er schob sich hinter ihr vorbei, mehr daran interessiert zu entkommen, als sich mit der furiosen Wucht von Willensstärke, die nun geradewegs auf ihn zu gestürmt kam, auseinanderzusetzen. Sam stolperte, knallte mit ihrer Schulter gegen die Wand, und das schmerzte. Und wie es schmerzte, so, dass es sie plötzlich in eine Furie verwandelte. Die Zähne zusammenbeissend, fand sie ihr Gleichgewicht, und hechtete nach vorne.

Ihr Gewicht war nicht genug, um ihn zu stoppen, aber als an seiner Rückseite landete, krallte sie sich in sein Shirt, in seine Haare, alles was sie gerade erreichen konnte. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus, über den sie später sehr, sehr beschämt sein würde, und schaffte es ihn zu verlangsamen. Das war alles, was sie tun musste, ihn einfach nur aufhalten, denn der dunkelhaarige Mann, in dem langen, schwarzen Mantel war in einem rachevollem Anflug, von kaum im Zaum gehaltener Kraft, und er war bei ihnen, in einem Bruchteil von Sekunden.   
Bevor sie wusste, was passierte, war sie vom Rücken des Kriminellen gepflückt und auf ihre Füße gestellt, und dann krachten die beiden Männer zusammen und prallten gegen die Hauswand. Der maskierte Mann hatte seinen Arm hinter seinem Rücken, mit unbarmherziger Hand, nach oben gedreht, sein Gesicht war gegen die Steine der Mauer gepresst, und John´s Freund, oder Feind, oder Stalker, oder Rückendeckung, oder was immer er zum Teufel auch war, Sam war sich nicht mehr sicher, hielt den Verbrecher mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Wand. Und was immer ihm auch an körperlicher Masse fehlte, er machte er gut mit der schieren Vehemenz seines Willens und seiner Wut. 

„Wo bringen sie ihn hin?“, schnarrte er. Seine Stimme war so tief und rau, das Sam, an die Wand an der anderen Seite der Gasse gelehnt, erschauerte. Der Gefangene antwortete irgendwas, zu leise, um für Sam hörbar zu sein, und was immer es auch war, es schien nicht die Zustimmung des Stalkers zu erhalten. „Wo?“, fragte er erneut. Der Kopf des maskierten Mannes rollte zur Seite, und er begann zu lachen.  
„Du hast noch eine Chance. Wo?“  
Was immer er für eine Erwiderung bekam, er schien es nicht zu mögen, und mit einer schnellen, gewaltsamen Bewegung, packte er die Rückseite der Maske, und knallte den Kopf des Mannes gegen die Mauer.  
Da war ein ekliges, dumpfes Geräusch, und der Mann landete am Bürgersteig. „Das war lästig“, knirschte der Dunkelhaarige. „Kommen Sie mit, Sam.“  
Sie starrte ihn an, als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, Handfläche nach oben, Finger ausgestreckt, und sie schluckte. Er hob eine dunkle Augenbraue. „Sie können nicht hier bleiben, und ich muss John finden. Also, los, Sam.“ Das war ein Befehl, und er war es gewohnt, das man ihm gehorchte, Sam sah es an seinem Gesicht, aber er fasste sie nicht an, er bedrohte sie nicht, er stand einfach nur da, die Hand noch immer ausgesteckt, und mit Ungeduld in seinen Augen.

Sie erinnerte sich nicht mal mehr, ihre Hand in seine gelegt zu haben, aber sie musste es getan haben, weil sich seine Finger um ihre schlossen, warm und kräftig. Er zog sie vorwärts, aber es tat nicht weh, es war fest, und in einer eigenartigen Weise, sogar tröstlich.  
Oh, Gott, wie war es möglich, dass das Stockholm Syndrom so schnell einsetzte? Sie war anfällig dafür emotional zu reagieren, wenn sie unter Stress stand, das wusste sie über sich selber, aber das hier, das war einfach grotesk.  
Aber er zog sie ohne große Umstände mit sich, und sie stolperte neben ihm her, an seiner Hand hängend, als ob diese ein Rettungsseil wäre. Und sie wollte weinen, aber sie tat es nicht, sie würde nicht, das würde sowie nichts daran ändern, und dann waren da auf einmal Polizeiauto´s, und Blaulicht, und er kam zu einem Halt, so schnell, dass sie tatsächlich in seine Rückseite rannte. Sie war sich relativ sicher, dass sie einen peinlichen Ton, in der Art eines ‘pof‘ von sich gab, aber er schien das gar nicht zu notieren.

„Lestrade!“, brüllte er, „nimm Sie. Ich habe keine Zeit zum Babysitten!“  
Und im gleichen Augenblick wurde sie gegen einen soliden, breiten Körper gedrückt. Feste Hände ergriffen ihre Oberarme, hielten sie aufrecht, und ihr Kinn kam nach oben, und sie blinzelte in einer ziemlich einfältigen Weise auf den silberhaarigen Polizeibeamten, der in der Bank nach dem Raubüberfall aufgetaucht war. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest, und seine Augen glitten über ihr Gesicht, und ihren Körper, eine schnelle, unpersönliche Untersuchung für Verletzungen oder vielleicht auch wegen Waffen.  
„Hey, wo willst du-“, rief er laut, aber es war nicht gegen sie gerichtet. Sam zuckte zusammen, so oder so, es war zu laut, zu nahe, und sie war den Tränen so nahe, dass sie nicht einmal mehr was sagen konnte. „Du kannst nicht einfach hinter ihnen herjagen! Es wird-“. Er hörte auf zu schreien, schien zu realisieren, das der dunkelhaarige Mann sich einfach aus den Staub gemacht hatte. Er seufzte, und schaute auf Sam runter, seine Hände noch immer auf ihren Schultern liegend.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?“, wollte er wissen. Seine Stimme klang ruhig und konstant, und sie schaffte es zu nicken. „Sie sind John´s Freundin, nicht wahr? Ich erinnere mich Sie in der Bank gesehen zu haben, er war dort, um Sie zum Lunch zu treffen“, sagte er.  
„Ja“, sie schluckte. „Sie nahmen ihn mit!“ Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Sie nahmen ihn mit!“ Ihre Finger umfassten Lestrades Handgelenke, ihre Nägel bohrten sich in seine Haut. „Bitte. Sie haben ihn.“  
„Okay“, beruhigte er, und jetzt war seine Stimme freundlicher, seine Augen einfühlsam. „Es ist in Ordnung. Sam, das ist für Samantha, nicht wahr?“ Er drehte sie herum, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und lenkte sie zu dem in der Nähe stehenden Rettungswagen. „Wir werden ihn finden. Sind Sie verletzt?“

„Nein“, sie schüttelte den Kopf, und lehnte sich gegen ihn, ein kleines bisschen. „Nein. Ich bin in Ordnung. John lenkte sie ab, so, dass ich fliehen konnte.“ Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Gesicht verzog, und senkte den Kopf. „Und ich… ich ließ ihn einfach stehen“, sagte sie, und fühlte, wie eine Träne ihre Wange entlang nach unten rollte. „Oh, Gott, ich habe ihn einfach da gelassen.“  
„Das ist genau das, was Sie tun sollten“, bestätigte Lestrade, seine Hand drückte ihre Schulter. Einer der Sanitäter hatte sie kommen sehen, und noch während Lestrade ihr half sich auf die hintere Stoßstange des Rettungswagens zusetzen, fühlte sie, wie eine schwere Decke um ihre Schultern gelegt wurde. Sie bebte durch und durch, und Lestrade ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Schauen Sie mich an, Sam. John ist taff, und er ist gerissen, und er hat sowas schon zuvor erlebt.“ Er zuckte ein bisschen zusammen, als er Sam´s Hand ergriff. „Ein bisschen zu oft, tatsächlich, aber er wollte Sie aus dem Weg haben. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass das genau das war was er wollte, denn jetzt muss er sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, was sie Ihnen antun könnten, um ihn zum Mitspielen zu bringen.“

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich vom Schluchzen abzuhalten. Sie senkte ihren Kopf, und Lestrade drückte ihre Hand. „Ich verließ ihn.“  
„Das ist gut“, sagte Lestrade, „denn Sie haben sie gesehen, und ihren Wagen, und wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass dieser idiotische Blödmann zurückkommt, und deshalb brauche ich Sie, damit Sie mir alles erzählen.“ Er tätschelte ihre Hand, und hob ihren Kopf an. „Können Sie das für mich tun,Sam?“  
Sie atmete tief durch, und setzte sich gerade hin. „Ja.“ Sie konnte. Sie konnte das tun. Sie starrte auf Lestrade, streckte ihr Kinn nach vorne, ignorierte die kalte, nasse Haut ihrer Wangen, und sagte: „Was wollen Sie wissen?“  
„Gutes Mädchen“, sagte er anerkennend. Und er hatte recht. Sie konnte das tun.

*


	3. Chapter 3

„Ms. Carter?“  
Sam´s Augen klappten auf, und einen Moment, wusste sie nicht, wo sie war, oder wie sie hierher gekommen war, denn ihr Kopf schmerzte, und ihre Augen fühlten sich wie mit Sandpapier bezogen an. Sie riss ihren Kopf herum, und blinzelte auf eine hübsche Frau, mit langen, lockigen Haaren, die über sie gebeugt da stand. „Ja?“, fragte sie, und hoffte, dass sie sich nicht so desorientiert anhörte, wie sie sich fühlte.  
Die Frau schien sie aber zu verstehen, und sie lächelte Sam an. „Ich bin Sgt. Sally Donovan, ich arbeite in Lestrades Team mit. Er rief gerade an, Watson ist gefunden und befreit, er ist gesund und munter.“  
Sam starrte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragend an, bevor alles mit einem Ruck wieder an die Oberfläche kam. „Oh, Gott“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme ein raues Wispern, und dann warf sie sich vorwärts, umarmte die überraschte Polizistin mit aller Kraft ihrer Arme. Die Frau versteifte sich für einen Moment, dann relaxte sie so weit, um Sam leicht auf den Rücken zu klopfen. „Danke Ihnen“, würgte Sam hervor, „ich danke Ihnen so sehr.“

„Ich hatte gar nichts damit zu tun“, wehrte Donovan ab, und Sam sank wieder auf die Couch zurück.  
„Trotzdem, vielen, vielen Dank.“ Sam fuhr sich mit einer zittrigen Hand durch die Haare. Lestrade hatte sie zum Yard zurück gebracht, um den Papierkram zu erledigen, und um eine offizielle Zeugenaussage aufzunehmen. Sie erinnerte sich, auf der Couch in seinem Büro sitzend und auf Neuigkeiten wartend, dass er vor der Tür mit jemanden gesprochen hatte. Ihre Erschöpfung musste sie übermannt haben, beurteilend von der Tatsache, das sie sich an sonst gar nichts mehr entsinnen konnte. Eine Decke war über ihre Beine gebreitet worden.  
„Es geht ihm gut?“, fragte sie jetzt, sie musste die Bestätigung einfach noch einmal hören.  
„Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, tut mir leid. Aber momentan ist er im Krankenhaus zur Untersuchung. Ich bin sicher, wenn er schwerer verletzt wäre, oder anderweitig in Gefahr, würden sie mit der Benachrichtigung noch gewartet haben.“ Donovan lächelte sie leicht an. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ist er das mittlerweile wahrscheinlich sowieso schon gewohnt.“

„Entschuldigung, was?“, wollte Sam wissen. Sie starrte zu ihr hinauf. „Ist so was… Ist so was schon mal passiert?“ Sie erinnerte sich vage, irgendwen irgendwas darüber sagen gehört zu haben. Lestrade. Sie war in dem Moment aber zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, um dem wirklich Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, aber ja, nun, nun da sich nicht mehr sorgen musste, ob er noch lebte, oder schon tot war, das war es, das er gesagt hatte. Das es auch schon vorher passiert war. Zu oft.  
Natürlich, wägte Sam ab, einmal fällt in die Kategorie ‘zu oft‘.  
„Was, das Watson geschnappt wurde? Also wenigstens sechsmal, von denen ich weiß, aber es kann durchaus auch öfters gewesen sein.“ Donovan zuckte mit der Schulter. „Das ist wie ein Berufsrisiko für ihn. Er ist ein-“ Sie brach den Satz kurzfristig ab, so als ob sie sich plötzlich erinnerte, zu wem sie da sprach. Sie lächelte Sam knapp zu. „Ich schau mal, ob ich noch mehr in Erfahrung bringen kann.“

„Ich danke Ihnen.“ Sam schaute zu dem Telefon, das auf Lestrades Schreibtisch lag. Lestrade hatte ihr John´s Handy abgenommen, und John hatte immer noch ihres, oder sie hoffte wenigstens, das er es noch hatte. Er sollte. Sie fragte sich, ob es noch funktionierte, es war zwar schon alt, aber sie mochte es. Natürlich, wenn er ihres noch hatte… „Kann ich einen Telefonanruf machen? Bitte?“  
„Sicher.“ Donovan ging zum Telefon, und stellte eine Verbindung her, hielt den Hörer zu Sam. „Einfach normal wählen, okay?“  
„Danke.“ Sam lächelte ihr zu, und wartete, bis Donovan das Büro verließ, und erst nachdem sie die Tür fast zugezogen hatte, wählte sie ihre eigene Mobilfunknummer. Beim zweiten Klingelton wurde abgenommen. „Hallo, Ms. Carter.“  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „So, bin ich jetzt wieder Ms. Carter?“, fragte sie den dunkelhaarigen Mann, irgendwie nicht zu sehr überrascht, das er derjenige war, der abgehoben hatte.

„Sie rufen von Lestrades Büro aus an, also sind Sie in keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr“, bemerkte er gedehnt, seine Stimme gedämpft, „und deshalb glaube ich, das unser kurzfristiger Waffenstillstand wieder beendet ist, stimmen Sie mir zu?“  
„Geht es John gut?“, erkundigte sie sich, zugleich umfassten ihre Finger das Telefon mit ein bisschen mehr Kraft als notwendig gewesen wäre.  
„Ein leichter Schlag gegen den Kopf, ein paar blaue Flecken, nichts Besorgnis erregendes“, schilderte er. „Er steht heute nacht unter Überwachung, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.“ Eine kleine Pause. „Er fragte nach Ihnen.“  
„Haben Sie ihm gesagt, dass es mir gut geht?“  
„Das tat ich, und genauso Lestrade.“ Noch eine Pause. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er morgen mit Ihnen sprechen wird, aber heute nacht, tut mir leid, ist er nicht dazu in der Lage das Gespräch zu erwidern.“ Da war ein feiner Hauch Genugtuung in den Worten, aber sie nahm es nicht übel.

„Sie sitzen an seinem Bett, nicht wahr?“, äußerte sie unsicher. Sie war sich über die ganze Sache noch immer nicht sicher. Über ihn.  
Sie hörte ein schwaches Seufzen. „Lestrade, kannst du John´s weiblicher Bekanntschaft versichern, dass ich ihn tatsächlich nicht im Schlaf ermorden werde.“  
„Was?“, fragte Sam.  
„Was?“, kam eine tiefe, raue Stimme zurück. „Ms. Carter? Da ist DI Lestrade.“  
Die Spannung in ihren Schultern ließ nach, als diese Stimme über sie rollte, ruppig und trotzdem irgendwie tröstlich. Der Mann klang, als ob er schon Schlimmeres erlebt hatte. In ihrer Vorstellung, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er einen Becher von diesem scheußlichen Krankenhauskaffee in der Hand hielt. „Keine Sorge, Miss. Watson hat einen Dickschädel, und ich werde aufpassen, dass das zu erwartendes Gemotze erst einsetzt, wenn er wieder soweit wach ist, das er sich selber verteidigen kann.“

Sie nickte, ganz vergessend, das er sie ja gar nicht sehen konnte. „Danke Ihnen.“ Sie pausierte, und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Dieser Mann“, flüsterte sie letztendlich. „Wird er verhaftet werden?“  
„Wer, John? Oh, Sie meinen diesen Idioten, der da neben mir sitzt. Nein. Ich habe es bis jetzt noch nie geschafft, dass die Vorwürfe, die gegen ihn erhoben werden, haften bleiben.“ Er gluckste. „Aber keine Sorge, ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben. Im Grunde genommen ist er harmlos. Hier, er will das Telefon noch einmal.“  
„Warten Sie, nein.“  
„Zu spät“, sagte die tiefe, seidige Stimme. „Ich fühle mich verletzt, dass Sie nicht mit mir sprechen wollen, Ms. Carter.“  
„Sie sind-“, sie hielt einen frustrierten Schrei zurück, „wirklich, das ist nicht lustig, Sie werden nicht-“

„Ja, ja, John geht´s gut. Haben Sie nicht gehört, was der nette Polizist gesagt hat, Ms. Carter? Das ich harmlos bin?“ Das Wort sagte er in einem tiefen, schnurren Ton, und sie erschauderte.  
Sie atmete tief durch. „Lassen…“, ihr Kiefer angespannt. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. „Lassen Sie es nicht zu, das ihm jemand weh tut.“  
Da war eine lange Pause. „Das würde auch nicht mit meiner Intention übereinstimmen. Ich schätze, dass wir in diesem Punkt einer Meinung sind.“  
„Kümmern Sie sich um ihn. Bitte.“ Sie machte eine Pause, und ihr Herz kam fast zum Stillstand. „Oh, Gott. Sie haben ja mein Handy.“  
„Ja. Und ich habe mir in der Zwischenzeit schon ihre Foto´s und die anderen Sachen, die von Interesse sein könnten angeschaut, es dauerte nicht lange.“  
Sam biss die Zähne zusammen. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht-“  
„Gute Nacht, Ms. Carter“, antwortete er, er hörte sich selbstzufrieden an, und dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen.  
Sam schaute für eine lange Zeit einfach vor sich hin. Dann, körperlich und geistig erschöpft, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Sgt. Donovan, um zu fragen, ob sie heim gehen konnte.

*

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht! Stehst du unter Drogen?“  
„Du bist doch diejenige, die mich von der Polizeistation abgeholt hat!“, sagte Sam zu Caro, und starrte sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Nicht, das du recht nützlich gewesen bist! Ich sollte Margaret zuerst angerufen haben, da du für so was absolut untauglich bist!“  
„Ich habe noch nie für irgend jemand eine Kaution hinterlegen müssen“, meckerte Caroline. „Ich habe mir nicht gedacht, dass das so schwierig ist.“  
„Ich habe keine Kaution gebraucht!“, stöhnte Sam. Sie hatte es geschafft sich im Zaum zu halten, bis Caro sie nach Hause in ihre Wohnung gebracht hatte. Emma und Margaret warteten schon auf ihre Ankunft, und dann, umgeben von ihren Freundinnen, war sie in einen hysterischen Weinkrampf kollabiert. Schluchzend, beinahe schon heulend, ließ sie es zu, dass sie alle versammelt um sie herumsaßen und beruhigende Geräusche machten, bis sie mit ihrem peinlichen Ausbruch fertig war. Dann hatte sie das Glas Wasser, das Margaret ihr gereicht hatte getrunken, den pink beschichteten Cupcake, den Emma in ihre Hand gepresst hatte gegessen, und war anschließend, auf ihrer Couch, mit ihrem Kopf in Carolines Schoß vergraben, in einen tiefen Schlaf der Erschöpfung gefallen, Caro´s Hand leicht und zart durch ihre Haare streichelnd. Sie schlief wie bewusstlos, nicht mal mehr dazu in der Lage, in ihren Schlafanzug zu schlüpfen, oder sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Und alle waren sie bei ihr geblieben.  
Glücklicherweise war am nächsten Tag Samstag, so dass keine zur Arbeit musste, und so, dass sie sich wieder soweit in die Reihe kriegen konnte, und sie ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen konnte, während Margaret Pfannkuchen machte, Caroline frische Früchte schnippelte, und Emma den Tisch deckte. Sam wurde aufgefordert etwas weniger schreckliches anzuziehen. Sie hatte eine flauschige Schlafanzughose und ein T-Shirt gefunden, denn sie war nicht im Stande etwas anderes anzuziehen. Es dauerte viel länger, als sie geglaubt hatte, um die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, denn die komplette Ungläubigkeit die sie damit bei ihren Freundinnen hervorrief, führte dazu, dass sie immer wieder anhalten musste, und wieder und wieder wiederholen musste, und, nein, sie hatte sich das nicht alles nur ausgedacht.

War es wirklich so schwer, zu glauben, dass sie die Nacht damit verbracht hatte, das auf sie geschossen wurde, sie beinahe entführt wurde, nur um dann von John´s wahnsinnigen Stalker gerettet zu werden?  
„Ja“, sagte Emma, und Sam sprang hoch, realisierend, dass sie das laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Ja, es ist nicht so einfach, all das zu glauben, denn es ist ein groteskes Wirrwarr ohnegleichen. Jesus, Sam.“  
„Ich mag es genauso wenig wie du“, versetzte Sam. Sie rieb sich mit beiden Händen über´s Gesicht. „Ich weiß, es klingt irre. Ich weiß, dass es das tut. Aber letztendlich schossen wenigstens Mister Geistesgestört und Mister Skimaske nicht auf mich, und, ich weiß auch nicht, er hat einen guten Geschmack, in der Wahl der Leute die er stalkt, deshalb erschien es mir der besserer Plan, als dort stehen zu bleiben, um weggezerrt zu werden, boxend und schreiend, in irgend ein fremdes Auto.“  
„Oder eine Kugel abbekommen“, betonte Caroline.  
„Oder eine Kugel abbekommen“, stimmte Sam zu. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich davor fürchtete angeschossen werden. Oh, Gott, ich wollte nicht erschossen werden.“  
„Ist ja schon mal beruhigend, zu wissen, das du diesen wundervollen Sinn von Selbsterhaltung hast“, neckte Caroline, und es war klar, dass sie versuchte nicht zu lachen. Sie war nicht einmal teilweise erfolgreich damit, und Sam streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Aber immerhin-“, begann Emma, und Sam hob ihre Hände hoch.  
„Nein“, sagte sie, es war leise, aber fest. „Nein. Es ist vorbei. Ich weiß, ich muss nur-“, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und sie zwinkerte angestrengt. „Ich bin eine Niete.“  
„Honey, ich denke, dass wir alle zustimmen können, dass du erstaunlich geduldig bist. Und tapfer. Denn ich hätte die Anrufe abgeblockt, und zwar schon nach dem ersten Date“, tröstete Emma, und umarmte sie dabei.  
„Es ist schon gut, Baby.“  
Sam schnüffelte gegen ihre Schulter. „Ich will aber nicht mit ihm Schluss machen.“  
„Es wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, Honey“, Emma gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „und das weißt du auch, nicht wahr?“  
„Yeah“, bejahte Sam, mit hängenden Schultern. Sie setzte sich auf, sie war total ausgelaugt. „Ist da noch wo Kaffee?“  
„Ja, aber keine Milch“, sagte Caroline. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe die letzte für die Pfannkuchen aufgebraucht.“

Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie irgendetwas tun sollte, denn ehrlich, nützlich zu sein war gut, Sam stand auf. Ihre Knie schlackerten ein bisschen, aber sie trugen sie. „Ich gehe, und hole was, vorne von dem Geschäft, das an der Ecke. Das wird euch ein bisschen Zeit geben meinen offensichtlich gestörten geistigen Zustand zu diskutieren, und wie ihr es bewerkstelligen wollt, mich in eine Therapie zu tricksen.“  
„Ach, so wollen wir das nächste Treffen in der Kneipe nennen?“, provozierte Margarete mit fragend emporgewölbten Augenbrauen, und die trotz der verbrachten Nacht in einem Sessel, voll bekleidet, aussah wie der neue Tag und perfekt gestylt war. Sam, die in ihrer eigenen Wohnung war, und trotzdem nichts besseres vorzuzeigen hatte, als eine pinkfarbene Schlafanzughosen mit einem Donut Muster und mit einem Riss am Knie, verübelte ihr das in gewisser Weise.

„In Zukunft werde ich die Kneipe meine einzige, wahre Liebe nennen, und halt den Mund.“ Sam starrte an sich entlang runter, und seufzte. „Ich hole mir nur noch so eine blöde Jacke, und dann gehe ich. Ich kann das machen, richtig? Diese Pyjamahosen sind passend für, du weißt schon, einkaufen und so?  
„Auf keinen Fall“, urteilte Margaret, „du solltest vielleicht-“  
„Großartig, danke, wundervoll!“ Ihre Jacke zuknöpfend, fand Sam Schuhe, schlüpfte barfuß hinein, und stakste in Richtung der Tür. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“  
„Nimm mein Handy“, riet Caroline, und presste es in ihre Hand, „nachdem dein´s -“  
„Ich gehe jetzt!“ Sam schrie es fast, und stapfte aus der Tür. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, das die ‘wie ist das Problem Sam´s Liebesleben zu retten’ Litanei begann, bevor sie die Treppe runter, und an der Haustüre war, aber es war ihr egal. Okay, es war ihr nicht ganz egal, sie kümmerte sich schon darum, aber was konnte sie schon dagegen tun, ausser die Zähne zusammen zu beißen, ihren Kopf gesenkt zu halten, und darauf zu warten, bis sie von etwas anderem, wie zum Beispiel IMDB, tumbl oder einem vorbeilaufenden Eichhörnchen abgelenkt wurden.

Sie schätzte, dass es ungefähr eine halbe Stunde dauern würde, und wenn sie es vermeiden konnte, in dieser Zeit nicht gekidnappt zu werden, musste sie einfach nur langsam gehen, und irgendwelche Typen in Skimasken, oder mit Schals vermeiden.  
Natürlich machte der Umschlag, der an ihrem Vordereingang hing, das alles ein bisschen schwierig.  
Sie überlegte sich, kurz, ihn einfach zwischen die fahrenden Auto´s auf die Straße zu werfen, oder einen Stein zu suchen, um ihn damit zu zertrümmern. Die Zertrümmerungsoption schien wie ein guter Plan. Sie mochte den Plan mit dem Stein, und ihr kleiner Limbischer Knoten mochte es auch Sachen zu zertrümmern. Der Stein war wie ein Zusatzbonus.

Ihr rationelles Gehirn allerdings, forderte sie auf sich runterzubeugen, und den ausgebeulten Umschlag aufzuheben. Ihr Name stand auf der Vorderseite, in einer kräftigen, plakativen Schrift, ungeduldige Linien von schwarzer Tinte schnitten durch die weiße Oberfläche des Briefumschlages. Das Gewicht war vertraut, und sie wusste schon, noch bevor sie den Umschlag geöffnet hatte, das er ihr Handy beinhaltete. Es glitt in ihre Hand, unbeschädigt, und sie brach beinahe wieder in Tränen aus, und zwar, weil das Handy bei John gewesen war, und es in Ordnung war, es war unbeschädigt und wieder zurück bei ihr, und alles war okay, es war fein. Sie entsperrte es, und es war aufgeladen, und neu gestartet, und sie würde ihn am liebsten umbringen, dafür, das er es berührt hatte, diesen verdammten Idioten.  
Und ihr Hintergrundbild war jetzt John in einem Krankenhausbett, mit geschlossenen Augen, grelles, weisses Pflaster an seiner Stirn, aber sein Gesicht war entspannt, seine Lippen waren hochgezogen, so als ob er leicht lächeln würde, und er war da, gleich hier auf ihrem Bildschirm, gesund und munter, und als die ersten Tränen auf den Bildschirm fielen, war sie selber ehrlich überrascht. Sam zuckte zurück, wischte mit ihrer freien Hand über ihre Augen, schluckte krampfhaft.

Sobald ihre Sicht wieder ungestört war, schaute sie auf das Bild, ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, und ein ziehender Schmerz in ihren Herzen. „Du solltest es ihm einfach sagen, und aufhören so verdammt unheimlich zu sein“, sagte sie laut, weil sie wusste, dass er hier war, irgendwie. Sie hatte ihn zwar nicht gesehen, aber das hieß gar nichts, da sie ihn niemals sah, ausser, wenn er gesehen werden wollte. Und sie wusste, dass er da war, darauf wartete, dass sie dies finden würde. „Wer bist du, was hast du ihm getan, dass du ihm nicht sagen kannst, das du dich um ihn ängstigst? Erzähl mir nicht, dass das wegen mir ist, es ist nämlich nicht, oder wenn, nicht wirklich. Nicht wahr? Du beobachtest ihn. Du beobachtest ihn immer. Warum sagst du nicht einfach-“ Sie brach ab. „Das ist so ein blödes männliches Getue Dings, oder?“  
Es kam keine Antwort, nur das leichte Geräusch von den Tauben, und den gelegentlich vorbeirollenden Auto´s in der unmittelbaren Umgebung waren zu hören. Noch eine Träne versuchte sich herauszudrängen, aber sie rubbelte sie weg. „Am liebsten würde ich sagen, fick dich, und, ich gehe weiter mit ihm aus, nur um dich zu ärgern“, sagte sie, und ihre Stimme hob sich ein wenig am Ende des Satzes, und verdammt noch mal, sie hasste es, hasste es, dass sie so ein Weichei war. „Sag es ihm, oder ich werde es tun.“

Einer ihrer Nachbarn ging vorbei, führte seinen kleinen, ärgerlich kläffenden Hund Gassi, und vermied es Sam anzuschauen. Sie rollte ihre Augen. „Ja, ja, ich stehe in meinem Schlafanzug am Bürgersteig und rede mit mir selber“, grummelte sie, „jetzt siehst du mal wie der Hase läuft. Ist mir doch egal.“  
Der Gang zum Eckladen schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, denn sie trödelte einfach dahin, Kopf nach unten, ihre Gedanken ‘soll ich, oder soll ich nicht?‘ und sie war so überwältigend deprimiert, dass es nicht mal mehr lustig war. Sie war nicht in Eile, wirklich, sie nahm sich die Zeit, die Milch in aller Ruhe auszusuchen, so als ob es etwas wäre, das absolute Konzentration benötigte, und wanderte ein bisschen im Laden herum, bevor sie zur Kasse zum Bezahlen ging.  
Auf dem Rückweg fühlte sie sich, als ob sie zu ihrer eigenen Exekution unterwegs wäre.

*

Sie war schon in Sichtweite ihrer Wohnung, gedankenverloren vor sich hin schlendernd, als jemand sie von hinten am Arm berührte. Sie schrie auf und drehte sich herum, riss ihren Arm nach oben, und traf mit ihrer Milchpackung beinahe John´s Gesicht. Er wich in letzter Sekunde zurück, und obwohl sie eindeutig von vornherein schon daneben gezielt hatte, sprangen beide zurück, Überraschung auf ihren Gesichtern.  
„Sorry“, sagte John, und hielt in einer beschwichtigenden Geste beide Arme nach oben. „Sorry, sorry, ich habe deinen Namen gerufen, und gedacht, dass du mich gehört hast. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Sam. Es ist-“  
Mit einem erstickten Schnauben warf sich Sam gegen ihn, ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, die Milchpackung traf seinen Rücken, und drückte ihn fest an sich, ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals gepresst. „Oh Gott, oh Gott, du bist in Ordnung“, brachte sie hervor, während ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. „Sie sagten, dass du es bist, aber oh Gott, ich hatte so eine Angst, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht, John-“ Sie trat etwas zurück, starrte ihm ins Gesicht mit feuchten Wangen und riesigen Augen. „Dir geht es gut, nicht wahr? Du bist in Ordnung, nicht verletzt, oh, Gott, habe ich dir weh getan?“

Er lachte, nur ein bisschen, nicht sie verspottend, nein, es war ein erleichtertes Lachen. „Mir geht es gut“, bestätigte er, die Augen strahlten warm und gutgelaunt. „Mir geht es gut, Sam, versprochen, nur ein Schlag auf den Kopf. Du kamst mit einem blauen Auge davon, sie sagten mir, dass dir nichts passiert ist?“  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie, auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend, und er umarmte sie nachdrücklich.  
„Nein, das muss es nicht, das war genau das, worauf ich hoffte, ehrlich, ich war erleichtert, dass sie dich nicht erwischten.“ Er lehnte sich zu ihr, und küsste sie, leicht und weich, und sie öffnete ihre Lippen unter diesem leichten Druck, und das nächste, was ihr bewusst wurde, war, dass sie ernsthaft mit einem Mann auf der Strasse, vor ihrer Wohnung, herumknutschte.  
Der Nachbar, mit seinem Terrier, spazierte wieder an ihr vorbei, den Kopf gesenkt, auf seinen Hund starrend, mit einer drollig Anstrengung unsichtbar zu erscheinen. Es war zwar eigentlich lachhaft, aber Sam war sich relativ sicher, dass sich die Tatsache, dass sie fast über John hergefallen war, bis zum Sonnenuntergang in der ganzen Nachbarschaft verbreitet hatte. 

„Mein Leben war stinknormal bevor ich dich getroffen habe“, keuchte sie gegen John´s Schulter, ihr Gesicht vor lauter Blamage immer heißer werdend. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Falten seines Mantels, ihre Hand in den Stoff gekrallt. „Ich werde verrückt, John. Wirklich, ich drehe durch.“  
Er hielt sie fest an sich gepresst, und der Druck seiner Hände, seiner Arme, war wunderbar tröstlich. So tröstlich, dass sie beinahe die Hinweise ihres rotierenden Gehirnes ignorieren konnte. Ihre gesunder Menschenverstand schrie ihr zu, mit einer Stimme, die verdächtig nach Caroline´s klang. Denn Caroline war die einzige, die wusste, und die sich deswegen auch Sorgen machte. Emma war ein Muttertier, und Margaret war in ihrer ruhigen Art hilfreich, aber Caroline war diejenige, die die harten, ungeschminkten Wahrheiten sagte, egal wie oft sie darüber auch diskutieren mochten.

Und Sam trat einen Schritt zurück, befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung, weg von der Wärme seines Körpers, weg von seiner Berührung, ihren Kopf gesenkt, ihre Schultern zuckend. Er ließ sie los, und Sam brauchte eine lange Sekunde, sie atmete tief durch, sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle bringend, denn wenn das der Modus sein sollte, wie es endete, dann wollte sie es ohne hysterische Ausbrüche, ohne ein komplettes menschliches Disaster zu sein, beenden.  
Das war die außergewöhnlichste Freundschaft, die sie jemals gehabt hatte, aber trotzdem verdiente John mehr als von einer überspannten Zicke auf der Strasse zusammengeschrien zu werden. Selbst wenn er ein Spion ist. Sie war sich inzwischen relativ sicher, dass er ein Spion ist. Oder irgend etwas, wie ein Agent der Regierung, oder so. Ja, und natürlich, sie war definitiv dabei, verrückt zu werden.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie, und ihre Gesichtsfeld war verschwommen. Sie drückte ihre Tasche gegen ihre Brust, ihre Arme zerquetschten fast die Milchpackung, „aber ich kann so nicht weitermachen.“  
John seufzte, sein Ausdruck zeigte Resignation. „Sam, ich weiß, dass war heftig, aber es war alles mit einer Sache verknüpft, der Fall an dem ich arbeitete, und jetzt ist es erledigt. Ich-“

„Nein“, sagte Sam, und ihre Schultern hingen herab, ihre Finger waren in ihren Unterarmen vergraben. „Nein, es tut mir leid, es tut mir wirklich leid, du weißt nicht wie sehr, weil ich dich nämlich wirklich gern habe. Ich mag dich so sehr, es ist so einfach, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, und du bist so nett, und-“ Sie unterbrach sich, und befeuchtete ihre Lippen. „Aber ich kann das nicht mehr machen. Ich fühle mich, so, als ob ich einen Nervenzusammenbruch habe, die ganze Zeit, in der ich mit dir zusammen war.“  
„Siehst du, so wie gerade jetzt. Mein erster Gedanke war, ‘Oh, Gott sei Dank, er ist sicher, er ist unverletzt. Und mein zweiter Gedanke war, wer ist jetzt hinter ihm her?‘, denn, genauso ist es, John. Es ist immer jemand hinter dir her, und wenn ich mit dir bin, dann sind sie auch hinter mir her. Sie verfolgen mich, weil ich mit dir bin, denn niemand hat mich vorher bemerkt, und jetzt schlafe ich in Polizeistationen, und werde fast verschleppt, und kenne Leute, die mich warnen um von dir wegzugehen, und es ist eine schreckliche Erfahrung, John.“  
„Warte mal, wer hat dich gewarnt von mir Abstand zu halten?“, fragte John, und sie wollte ihn am Liebsten erwürgen, denn natürlich musste er seinen Fokus genau auf das legen, denn er war ein verdammter Mann, und darum war es genau das, worauf er seine Aufmerksamkeit lenkte, trotz aller anderen Botschaften, und sie wollte ihn dafür einfach nur erwürgen. 

„Alle, John!“ Es war möglich, dass ihre Stimme dabei etwas gequietscht hat, nur ein kleines bisschen, sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, aber sie versuchte wenigstens nicht wie Minnie Mouse zu klingen, denn das war einfach nur peinlich. „Alle deine Freunde, jeder der dich kennt.“ Sie schluckte hart. „Er.“  
„Er?“ John´s Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Er, wer?“  
Sam starrte ihn an, und plötzlich war alles um sie herum ruhig. Ausgeglichen. Sie atmete ein, und noch einmal, und es war okay. Es war fein, weil, ja, es war vorüber, und oh, Mann, das schmerzte. Mehr als es sollte, wirklich, aber wenigstens waren die Dinge in ihrem Gehirn auf dem richtigen Platz, sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen, sie kam davon, mit dem wenigen, das von ihrem Verstand und ihrem Leben noch übrig war.

„Da ist jemand, der dich verfolgt“, wisperte sie, denn, vielleicht wusste er es ja überhaupt nicht, er hatte nie irgendwelche Zeichen dass er etwas wusste erkennen lassen, und er hatte auch sie nie gewarnt. Vielleicht hatte er gar keine Ahnung, vielleicht hatte es ihm nie jemand gesagt. Vielleicht war sie nicht die einzige, die sich fürchtete, oder die er in seiner Tasche hatte, vielleicht hatte es niemals jemand John gesagt, denn es sah so aus, als ob er es nicht wusste. „Er ist immer da. Er ist-“, sie schluckte noch mal, ihre Kehle trocken und zugezogen. „Ich weiß nicht was er will, aber er ist immer da, ich denke, dass er dich verfolgt.“  
John starrte sie an, und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck, den sie nicht richtig interpretieren konnte, irgendetwas schmerzliches und frustrierendes und resignierendes, alles auf einmal. „Aber nicht dich?“ „Ich habe ihn sonst nie gesehen, ausser wenn ich mit dir zusammen war“, flüsterte sie, und trat einen Schritt an ihn heran. „Ich meine, dass er sich niemals genähert hat, ausser wenn wir zusammen aus waren.“

John presste eine Hand an sein Gesicht, seine Finger legten sich über seine Augen, um dann über sein Gesicht nach unten zu fahren, während er seufzte. „Okay“, sagte er letztendlich, und seine Stimme war angespannt. „Er sprach mit dir.“  
„Ja“, sagte sie.  
„Und er ängstigte dich?“ John wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort. „Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, Sam? Ich würde es gestoppt haben, versprochen.“  
„Ich fürchtete mich vor ihm, ja, und ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn … konfrontieren solltest“, sagte sie Betonung auf das Wort. „Ich denke, dass du zu den Autoritäten gehen sollst, allerdings könnte es sein, dass das auch nichts bringt, DI Lestrade war gestern mit ihm, aber er sperrte ihn nicht ein, ich fragte ihn, und er sagte, dass er keine Beweise hätte.“  
John murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin, irgendwas, das sich ziemlich wie, ‘ich werde ihn umbringen‘, anhörte, aber Sam wusste, dass es besser war nichts zu hören, nichts, das irgendwie in einer Gerichtsverhandlung wie eine tödliche Bedrohung gegen sie verwendet werden konnte. Dieser Weg war einfach besser, nicht wahr? 

Tief durchatmend schaute John sie zerstreut an. „Nur um Irrtümer auszuschließen. Dieser Mann, den du gesehen hast, dass er mir folgt, kannst du ihn mir beschreiben?“  
Sie hielt die Luft an, ihre Finger hatten die Einkaufstasche so fest umklammert, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Groß, dunkelhaarig, dünn, blaß“, ratterte sie herunter, so schnell wie möglich. Versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass über ihn sprechen, ihn nicht auf einmal erscheinen lassen würde, so wie ein irgendwie vertrautes Familienmitglied, oder wie ein Dämon.  
„Blau-graue Augen und einen langen schwarzen Mantel?“, führte John weiter aus, als sie erstarrt innegehalten hatte. „Blauer Schal?“  
„Ja! Am Hals verknotet.“ Sie starrte ihn an, biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, bis es schmerzte. „Du kennst ihn?“

„Ja.“ Er hob seine Hand, und legte sie auf ihre Wange, seine Finger waren kalt ohne Handschuhe, aber trotzdem vorsichtig und behutsam. „Keine Angst“, sagte er, und es klang fest, tröstend, „er wird dir nichts tun. Und mir auch nichts, aber dir wird er auf gar keinen Fall was tun. Versprochen.“ Er lehnte sich nach vorne, und strich mit seinen Lippen über ihre, und der bloße Kontakt schmeckte nach Kaffee und Pfefferminze, und als er einen Schritt zurücktrat, beobachtete sie wie die Spitze seiner Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr, um sie zu befeuchten.  
Sie wusste, dass sie errötete, aber sie stolperte einen Schritt zurück, und dann noch einen. „Ich mag dich wirklich, John“, flüsterte sie, „aber ich kann das nicht mehr weitermachen. Wirklich nicht. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mit so, so leid, aber ich kann so nicht leben, darauf warten, bis du eingesperrt wirst, oder erschossen, oder verleugnet, oder gekidnappt, oder, oh, Gott, ich sage ja nicht, dass es an dir liegt, aber ich kann mit deinem Lebensstil nicht umgehen.“  
Sam drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, und ging, ohne sich zu verabschieden, stolpernd und strauchelnd, rannte sie beinahe davon. Sie hörte ihn hinter ihr herrufen, aber sie hielt nicht an, sie zögerte nicht mal, und sie sagte sich selbst, dass sie nur deshalb Probleme mit dem Sehen hatte, weil die kalte Luft ihren Augen so zusetzte. Das ließ sie sich etwas weniger beschämt fühlen, über die Tränen, die ihr über ihr Gesicht strömten. 

*

„Das traurige an der Sache ist, dass immer wenn ich denke, dass ich jede eventuell auftretende Möglichkeit, um fallen gelassen zu werden, ausgeschlossen habe, finden meine Freundinnen eine eben noch unwahrscheinlichere, aberwitzigere Erklärung, warum sie sich nicht mehr mit mir verabreden wollen.“  
„Ist das so?“ Sherlock beugte sich über sein Mikroskop, „es tut mir leid das zu hören.“ Und sogar ihm war bewusst, dass er eine lausige Vorstellung von ‘das tut mir leid‘ bot. Es war nicht so, dass er es mochte, wenn John mit seinen Freundinnen Schluss machte, er würde es bevorzugen, wenn John von vornherein keine Zeit damit vergeuden würde sie anzuschleppen.  
Sie waren eine Ablenkung. Eine lästige noch dazu.  
Eine Hand erschien auf dem Tisch, direkt neben dem Mikroskop, und er fühlte, wie John sich über seine Schulter lehnte. „Diese eine“, sagte er, seine Stimme sehr beherrscht, und sehr, sehr nahe an Sherlock´s Ohr, „schien zu denken, dass ich von so einem verrückten Stalker bedroht werde.“  
Sherlock adjustierte die Vergrößerung. „Da hat sie nicht unrecht“, stimmte er zu, „ für meinen gesunden Menschenverstand, wirst du viel zu oft entführt. Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du das einstellen würdest.“

„Hmm.“ Die Finger trommelten auf der Tischplatte. „Ihre Beschreibung des in Frage kommenden Mannes schien… Vertraut, aus unbekannten Gründen.“  
„Wirklich? Wie faszinierend.“  
„Ja, nicht wahr?“  
„Nein. Nicht im Mindesten. Es ist langweilig.“ Er spuckte das Wort aus, mit seiner üblichen ätzenden Betonung, und griff nach einer anderen Petrischale.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sinnierte John laut, „ich finde es eigentlich sogar komplett faszinierend. Ich finde es faszinierend, wenn meine Freundin erklärt, dass sie wegen meines Wohlergehens schrecklich besorgt ist, und zwar, weil ein dunkelhaariger Mann, mit einem dunklen Mantel und einen blauen Schal fortwährend in der Nähe unserer Verabredungen auftaucht.“  
„Das ist relativ vage. Hast du schon mal was von der Statistik dieser suspekten Identifizierungsaktionen von Augenzeugen gehört-“, begann Sherlock, bevor John die Rückenlehne seines Stuhles ergriff, und ihn mit einem Ruck, vom Tisch zurückgerissen hatte. Er starrte John vorwurfsvoll an, die Petrischale noch in der Hand. „Das war ein recht kompliziertes Experiment-“. John nahm ihm das Gefäß aus der Hand, und warf es, über seine Schulter, nach hinten. Es zersplitterte am Küchenboden. Sherlock seufzte. „Das war kindisch.“ 

„Das ist doch der Burner, und kommt noch dazu von dem Mann, der danach trachtet, dass sich meine Freundinnen zu Tode erschrecken!“, schnauzte John.  
„Ich habe nichts gesagt, was nicht faktisch hundert Prozent korrekt war“, bemerkte Sherlock, sich hochstemmend. Er stelzte hinter John vorbei, in Richtung seiner Violine.  
„Was hast du überhaupt alles gesagt?“  
„Wie bitte?“, sagte Sherlock, Ignoranz vorgebend.  
„Jetzt komm schon, mach nicht auf doof, das steht dir nicht. Wie oft hast du dich an sie herangeschlichen, und ihre Nerven strapaziert?“  
„Ich war besorgt, wegen unseres gleichzeitig laufenden Falles, und nachdem es de facto in Schießerei und Entführung ausartete, scheint es, dass meine Sorge angebracht war.“ Er vermied es John dabei anzusehen. „Ich habe dich im Auge behalten.“  
„Du bist mir gefolgt, schon wieder“, dolmetschte John. „Du musst das nicht tun, Sherlock.“  
Sherlock ignorierte ihn. „Es ist möglich, dass ich dabei ein paar Mal auf Ms. Carter getroffen bin.“

„Und sie bedroht hast.“  
„Ich habe sie nicht bedroht, John.“ Er drängte sich um den Tisch herum und durchquerte den Raum. „Ich lieferte Fakten. Es ist nicht mein Verschulden, wenn sie diese Fakten missgedeutet hat, in einer Art, die sie annehmen ließ, dass ich auf weniger freundlichen Fuß mit dir stehe.“  
„Du hast sie vorsätzlich dazu gebracht, dies alles falsch einzuschätzen!“ John war ihm auf den Fersen. „Sherlock, das kannst du nicht tun! Du hast sie zu Tode erschreckt, die arme Frau!“  
„Wenn ich sie schon erschrecke, dann ist sie sowieso nicht dazu in der Lage mit der Realität deines Lebens umzugehen“, grummelte Sherlock, während er sein Instrument mitsamt dem Bogen in einer Weise aufhob, die seinen Morgenmantel dazu brachte um ihn herum zu wirbeln. Den Ausdruck auf John´s Gesicht nicht beachtend, begann er zu spielen.  
„Nicht meines Lebens. Dein Leben.“ John fasste nach oben, und brachte Sherlock´s Hand zum Stillstand, seine Finger leicht um Sherlock´s Handgelenk legend. „Und wenn du irgendein Interesse daran hast, dass ich dieses Leben mit dir teile, Sherlock, dann kannst du das nicht machen.“  
Sherlock knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Sie war so gewöhnlich!“, platzte er zu guter Letzt heraus.

John´s Lippen zuckten, und etwas, seines üblichen Humor´s war wieder in seinen Augen zu sehen. „So wie ich, Sherlock.“  
Sherlock gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich.  
„Danke.“ Er pausierte. „Ich denke. Der Punkt ist, dass du mit Leuten nicht in dieser Art und Weise umspringen kannst, Sherlock. Es ist nicht nett, und ich mag es nicht.“  
Sherlock starrte ihn an. „Das ist es?“, fragte er, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Das ist das Beste, was du hast, um mich zu überzeugen?“ Er lächelte John knapp an. „Ich werde es mir merken.“  
„Nein, du wirst dich entschuldigen.“  
Sherlock´s gesamter Körper spannte sich so straff an, wie eine seiner Bogensaiten. „Das werde ich ganz sicherlich nicht.“  
John lehnte sich zu ihm. „Wollen wir wetten?“

*

„Es gibt keinen Grund, das noch länger zu diskutieren“, sagte Sam. „Es ist vorbei.“  
Die drei Gesichter, die auf sie starrten zeigten beinahe identische Ausdrücke von Sorge und Traurigkeit. Sam tat ihr Bestes, um sie alle zu ignorieren. „Wirklich?“, äußerte Caroline letztendlich.  
„Ja. Es ist vorbei. Was getan ist, ist getan, und es ist getan, ich habe es getan, ich wusste, das ich es tun muss, und es ist zum Besten, also was-“ Sam stoppte, sie hielt eine Cocktailserviette so fest umklammert, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Egal, mir geht´s gut. Es ist gut. Ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Ich werde ihn niemals mehr wieder sehen.“  
„Bist du sicher, dass es das ist, was du gewollt hast, Honey?“, argwöhnte Emma, in ihrem Drink herum rührend. „Ich meine, wirklich?“  
„Was macht es schon was ich will? Es war verrückt, er war verrückt, ich wäre verrückt geworden, und ich werde ihn niemals wieder sehen!“

„Hello.“  
Alle vier Frauen erstarrten, und mit einem schrecklich fatalen Vorgefühl im Magen, drehte Sam ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sehr, sehr langsam. John Watson stand da, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und ein freundliches Zwinkern in seinen Augen. Hinter ihm, festgehalten von John´s Hand, die sich auf der Rückseite dessen Mantels verankert hatte, stand der Irre mit den schwarzen Locken, den Eindruck eines bockigen Kätzchen vermittelnd, das gegen seinen Willen am Genick herumgezogen wurde, und stemmte sich dagegen, um so ihr Vorwärtskommen zu behindern. Er war nicht erfolgreich, denn John ignorierte seinen passiven Widerstand, indem er den größeren Mann um sich herum zu seiner Vorderseite zog, und ihn umstandslos auf einen freien Platz hinunterdrückte. „Wir wurden noch nicht vorgestellt“, sagte er, den Blick über Sam´s Freundinnen gleitend lassen. „Ich bin Dr. John Hamish Watson, MD. Das ist mein Mitbewohner, bester Freund, Partner, und generelle Nervensäge, Sherlock Holmes. Der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Sam, Sherlock möchte dir etwas sagen.“

„Ich will nicht“, sagte Sherlock, und klang gelangweilt.  
John verdrehte die Augen. „Sherlock.“  
Sherlock rutschte ein bisschen tiefer in seinen Sitz, seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie des Widerstands zusammengepresst, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, so, dass seine bemerkenswerten Augen fast darunter verschwanden. „Nein“, sagte er, das Wort mit ungebührender Sorgfalt formend.  
Das verursachte einen Moment absoluter Stille, und alle vier Frauen starrten Sherlock an. Sherlock starrte zurück, schaffte es einen Ausdruck, der sowohl Gereiztheit und Empörung, aber auch Geringschätzung spiegelte, zustande zu bringen. Sam öffnete ihren Mund, und erst, als die Worte ihren Mund verließen, wurde es ihr bewusst, dass sie ihren Verstand verloren haben musste.  
„Du bist sein verdammter Mitbewohner? Du bist-“ Ihre Stimme verwandelte sich in einen unartikulierten, zornigen Geschrei. „Ich bring dich um, du verdammter, psychopatischer, abscheulicher Bastard!“ Und daraufhin packten Caroline und Margaret ihre Arme, und hielten sie fest. Offenbar waren sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das nur so daher gesagt war, oder ob Sam heimlich eine Waffe bei sich hatte, oder womöglich sogar Emma´s Cidre Flasche als Alternative ergreifen würde.

John schien so etwas gewohnt zu sein, denn er nahm einfach Emma´s Flasche, und stellte sie ausser Reichweite, Sherlock schaute immer noch gelangweilt.  
Emma beugte sich nach vorne, und stupste mit ihrem Cocktailstäbchen gegen Sherlocks Schulter. Dieser schaute auf den nassen Fleck runter, und dann auf sie, perplex. „Hast du überhaupt eine Idee, was dieser Mantel kostet?“  
„Du trägst diesen Mantel in der Leichenhalle, Sherlock, also sei jetzt nicht so kleinlich wegen dem bisschen Alkohol.“  
„Himmel, er ist echt“, sagte Emma. „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du ihn dir ausgedacht hättest, Sam. Entweder das, oder ihn halluziniert. Hi!“ Sie hielt John ihre Hand hin. „Ich bin Emma. Das sind Margaret und Caroline. Bist du ein Spion?“

„Was? Was, nein!“ John starrte sie an, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?“  
„Jesus, Emma, hast du sie nicht mehr alle?“, sagte Caroline, ihre Stimme klang ungläubig. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wenn er ein echter Spion ist, und ihn irgendwer danach fragt, dass er diese Frage nicht einfach so mit ‘ja‘ beantworten kann. Ich meine, nicht wenn Foltermethoden im Spiel sind.“  
„Gewöhnlich ist es so, dass, wenn Foltermethoden im Spiel sind, diese Person dann schon als Spion identifiziert worden ist, demzufolge ist das keine fachlich kompetente Fragestellung“, konterte Sherlock, seine Stimme klang ironisch. 

Emma stupste ihn noch einmal an, und er warf ihr einen entrüsteten Blick zu. „Warum tust du das?“  
Sie zuckte mit der Schulter. „Es scheint mir das einzig Passende zu tun.“  
„Ich bin kein Agent.“ John sah Sam mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich bin kein Agent. Du dachtest, dass ich ein Spion bin?“  
„Das machte Sinn“, sagte Sam, während sie das Wort in die Länge zog. „Irgendwie. Ein bisschen. Emma machte es so, das es Sinn machte.“  
„Das war Caroline´s Theorie. Ich dachte, dass er ein Mafiosi ist. Bist du ein Mafiosi?“ Emma fragte, nicht im mindesten davon betroffen, dass jeder am Tisch sie mit Entsetzen anstarrte.  
John bebte vor unterdrücktem Gelächter. „Nein“, sagte er. „Jesus, nein! Ich war noch nicht einmal eingesperrt!“  
„Das heißt nicht, dass du kein Mafiosi bist.“  
„Und ausserdem ist es auch nicht ganz wahr“, sagte Sherlock.  
John rieb sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. „Und du machst das alles nur noch schlimmer, und das ist genau das, was du beabsichtigst, du Schuft, halt jetzt deinen Mund.“  
„John-“  
„AH!“ John zeigte mit seinem Finger zu ihm, und Sherlock´s Augen schielten ein bisschen, als er die Fingerspitze, die ein paar Zentimeter von seiner Nasenspitze entfernt herumfuchtelte, betrachtete. „Kein. Wort. Mehr.“

Margaret saß nur sehr, sehr ruhig da, während ihre Augen zwischen den am Gespräch Beteiligten hin und her huschten. „Entschuldigt mich“, sagte sie endlich. Alle schauten zu ihr. „Du bist also kein Spion.“  
„Nein“, bestätigte John.  
Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, während sie ihn immer noch anschaute, gab aber keinen Kommentar dazu ab. „Kein Krimineller.“  
„Nein“, sagte er.  
„Also, tatsächlich-“, startete Sherlock, und stoppte, als der Finger wieder auf ihn zeigte. Er verstummte, und Emma stupste ihn schon wieder. „Mach das noch mal, und ich kann nicht für meine Aktionen verantwortlich gemacht werden“, teilte er ihr mit.  
„Er ist entzückend! Wie ein wütender Otter! Und du hattest Angst vor ihm?“, sagte Emma zu Sam.  
„Er ist eine Menge weniger beängstigend, wenn er nicht in dunklen Gassen herumlungert“, verteidigte sich Sam.  
„Er ist furchterregend, wann immer, und wo immer er es sein möchte“, erklärte John ihnen. „Was zugegebenermaßen, fast die ganze Zeit ist.“

„Konzentration!“ Margaret tippte mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte herum. „Ladies and Gentlemen. Können wir uns KONZENTRIEREN.“ Sie starrte auf John, die Augen zusammengekniffen. „Militär?“  
„Früher.“ John´s Augen leuchteten.  
„HA!“ Margaret warf ihre Arme in die Höhe. „Ich habe gewonnen!“  
„Wann hast du Militär geraten?“, fragte Sam.  
„Gleich nach der ersten Verabredung“, sagte Margaret. „Früherer was?“  
John´s Lippen zuckten. „Captain, ehemals bei Her Majesty´s Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. Ich wurde während eines Einsatzes in Afghanistan angeschossen, linke Schulter, eine Wunde, die meine militärische Karriere beendete, aber glücklicherweise nicht meine medizinische, oder mein Leben. Meine Militär Pension sollte nun jeden Tag überwiesen werden“, erläuterte er an Sam gerichtet. „Vergangenen Monat ging sie zum letzten Mal auf das Konto bei der anderen Bank.“

„So, du bist also wirklich nur ein Arzt.“  
„Nur ein Arzt“, grinste er. „Tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen.“  
„Warum hast du das niemals erwähnt?“, fragte Sam. „Den militärischen Einsatz. Denn du hast nicht darüber gesprochen. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher.“  
John zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ich spreche nicht darüber, du weißt schon, gleich am Anfang. Einige Frauen stößt es ab, andere-“ Er rieb mit seiner Hand über seinen Nacken. „Andere wiederum sind ein bisschen zu sehr daran interessiert, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Deshalb versuche ich nicht darüber zu reden, bis wir uns ein bisschen besser kennengelernt haben, dann fühlt es sich an, als ob wir einfach über einen früheren Bereich meiner Arbeit sprechen würden, und nicht so, als ob ich ein großes Geheimnis enthüllen würde.“  
„Das erklärt die Schusswunde und die Waffe“, sagte Margaret, „aber warum konnte ich online überhaupt nichts über dich finden? Ich habe gesucht. Relativ detailliert.“

„Sherlock, nun ja, Sherlock untersucht Kriminalfälle. Und ich blogge darüber. Es ist ziemlich populär, tatsächlich.“, sagte John, und es war eine Andeutung von Stolz in seiner Stimme. „Aber noch nicht lange zurück, postete ich etwas, was ich wahrscheinlich nicht posten hätte sollen.“  
„Wir sind eventuell in Geheimdienstkreise geschlittert, ohne uns dessen bewusst zu sein“, sagte Sherlock, und es schien nicht so, als ob es ihn im Geringsten stören, oder aufregen würde. „Der Fall geriet schneller als wir es erwartet hatten ausser Kontrolle. Wahrscheinlich haben wir gegen eine Regel verstoßen, irgendwann zwischen der Aufnahme des Falles und der Verwendung eines falschen Personalausweises, oder als wir die Kisten mit Alkohol über die Grenze schmuggelten.“  
„Es war wie ein Schneeballeffekt, aber ja, letztendlich haben wir ein oder zwei Linien überkreuzt. Wir schossen über das Ziel hinaus“, sagte John. „Weit, weit darüber hinaus. Unsere Wohnung wurde von allen möglichen Sorten von Agenten und vom Diplomatischen Dienst infiltriert, und es rumorte gewaltig, und es führte bis zur Androhung von Gewalt, und der Konfiszierung aller möglichen Dinge.“ Er rieb seine Stirn. „Mein Laptop, sein Computer, unsere Aufzeichnungen-“  
„Die menschlichen Kieferknochen vom Kühlschrank“, zählte Sherlock weiter auf, dabei seine Augen verdrehend.

„Stop, was?“, hakte Sam nach.  
„Es war ein ganz schönes Durcheinander, und es endete damit wirklich problematisch zu werden, und das nächste Ding, das wir wussten, Sherlock´s Bruder-“  
„Ich liebe es, wie er auf einmal ‘mein Bruder‘ ist, wenn du dich über ihn aufregst.“  
„Er ist immer dein Bruder. Und ich rege mich beinahe immer über ihn auf, so, dass ich jetzt nicht sicher bin, auf was du eigentlich hinaus willst“, sagte John, bevor er wieder mit seinen Erklärungen fortfuhr. „Sherlock´s Bruder hat eine belanglose, kleine Position in der Regierung-“  
„Er ist die Regierung“, murmelte Sherlock, und wurde dafür, schon wieder, mit dem Cocktailstäbchen gepikst, so dass es schmerzte. „Du bist ein Idiot“, teilte er Emma mit, die ihn angrinste.  
„Er hat ziemlich viel von all dem beseitigt, bis abgegrenzt werden konnte, ob da noch ein Problem vorhanden ist, oder ob irgendwo, irgendwer einen Mordanschlag auf uns plant, und ich denke dass immer noch jemand damit beauftragt ist, meine Emails zu lesen-“

„Kein Mensch liest deine Emails“, sagte Sherlock. „Hör auf paranoid zu sein.“  
„Du liest dauernd meine Emails, Sherlock.“  
„Ja, klar lese ich deine Emails, das wird doch gewöhnlich so erwartet.“  
John starrte ihn an, und es schien so, als ob er was sagen wollte, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Also, jedenfalls, nachdem sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte, und das ganze Getöse vorüber war, und die Klage wegen Verrats niedergelegt wurde, denn da war nichts, was nachweisbar gewesen wäre, stellten sie alles wieder online. Mir wurde gesagt, das mein Blog wiederhergestellt sei, gründlich zensiert natürlich, und Sherlock´s Seite ist auch wieder da. Das heißt, dass wir beide bei einer Google Suche wieder erscheinen sollten, aber ich würde es nicht empfehlen in aller nächster Zeit zu schauen, denn höchstwahrscheinlich wirst du dann in so einem Überwachungsprogramm der Regierung landen.“ Er pausierte. „Vermutlich von mehreren Regierungen.“  
„Wenn sie schon nach dir gesucht hat, dann ist sie sowieso schon da gelandet“, behauptete Sherlock, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu Margaret. „Ich würde einen Rechtsanwalt einschalten, wenn ich du wäre. Einen, der sich auf das indonesische Rechtssystem spezialisiert hat.“  
„Wunderbar“, sagte sie.

„So, dieser Fall, bist du deswegen vergangene Nacht entführt worden?“, fragte Sam.  
„Oh, nein. Nein, ich schreibe nicht über die Fälle, solange sie nicht erledigt sind. Das war…“ Seine Stimme verklang, und er rieb sich mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht. „Nein das war irgendwas anderes.“  
„Dieser Fall war nicht einmal ansatzweise interessant“, sagte Sherlock, und keiner war sich wirklich sicher, was er darauf sagen sollte.  
„Also, dein Bruder, hat er etwas mit dieser Frau zu tun? Der einen mit dem Handy, und dem großen schwarzen Wagen?“, sagte Sam letztendlich zu Sherlock, aber es war John, der ihr antwortete.  
„Das war Anthea. Und ja, sie ist sein weiblicher Freitag, und sie ist dafür zu beschuldigen, dass sie mich schon fast gewohnheitsmäßig entführt.“  
„John neigt dazu in fremden Autos, mit schönen Frauen zu landen. Das ist eine Schwäche“, betonte Sherlock, zur Decke blickend. John warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er schien es nicht zu registrieren. 

„Und die Polizei?“, fragte Margaret. Als sie beide zu ihr schauten, fuhr sie fort. „Warum war die Polizei so aufgebracht über deine Anwesenheit, bei dem Bankraub? Wie kommt es, dass sie dich kennen?“  
„Sherlock berät die Polizei“, erklärte John. „Ich werde schlichtweg mitgeschliffen.“  
„Er hält sie mir vom Leibe“, verdeutlichte Sherlock.  
„Sie mögen mich lieber als ihn“, setzte John hinzu. „Das ist, weil ich sie nicht als Idioten beschimpfe. Freiweg ins Gesicht.“  
„Berät. Die Polizei.“ Emma schien argwöhnisch zu sein.  
„Ja“, sagte Sherlock, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in ihre Richtung.  
„Und gewöhnlich sind sie deswegen besorgt, denn wenn ich da bin, dann ist Sherlock meistens nicht weit entfernt, oder Mycroft´s Leute.“ John lächelte ihr leicht zu. „Der Papierkram zwischen den verschiedenen Abteilungen ist ein größerer Mist, als du dir vorstellen kannst, und Sherlock verursacht obendrein noch seine eigene Kulisse von Problemen.“  
„Ich löse Probleme.“  
„Die Anzahl der Probleme die du löst, und die Anzahl die du verursachst, halten sich gewöhnlich die Waage“, teilte John ihm mit, seine Stimme ätzend.  
„Die, die ich löse, sind wesentlich mühevoller, als die, die ich erzeuge.“  
„Das ist eine Sache der Einschätzung.“

Emma lehnte sich nach vorne und pikste ihm mit ihrem Stäbchen in die Wange, und Sherlock´s Hand schnellte hoch, fasste es zwischen seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger und brach es, mit einem Schnippen aus dem Handgelenk, in zwei Teile. Er reichte sie mit einem Grinsen zurück. „Ich habe dich gewarnt.“  
Emma schaute auf die kaputten Plastikteile, und zuckte mit der Schulter.  
„So, du berätst. Die Polizei. Das heißt was genau?“  
Er schaute in ihre Dichtung, seine Augen zusammengekniffen. „Ich beantworte ihre Fragen. Die, die sie nicht beantworten können.“  
„Also, bist du ein Informant?“ Emma grinste, als er sein Gesicht verzog. „Schätze mal nicht.“  
„Nein“, sagte er in einem ätzenden Ton.  
„Also, was tust du dann?“

Sherlock´s Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, und John schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Du hast schon genug Durcheinander verursacht.“  
„Nichts dergleichen“, sagte Sherlock, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Seine Augen waren fest auf Emma gerichtet. „Sie hat gefragt.“  
„Ich habe gefragt“, bestätigte Emma schmunzelnd. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was hier los ist, aber ja, ich fragte. Ich habe wirklich gefragt, also warum starrst du mich dauernd so an?“  
„Ich nehme deine Maße“, sagte er, bevor er sich abwandte.  
„Wunderbar. Was hast du herausgefunden?“, fragte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
„Oh Gott“, sagte John, wobei er sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht rieb.

„Du hast zwei Neffen, von einem älteren Bruder, beide unter vier Jahre, eine Katze, einen Freund, den du immer noch liebst, der aber kürzlich weggezogen ist, aber du hast nicht Schluss gemacht, obwohl du dir nicht wirklich sicher bist, wie der momentan Status deiner Beziehung zu bezeichnen ist, du magst alte Filme und hast den neuesten Superhelden Film zweimal letzte Woche angeschaut, du bist eine Werbetexterin und hasst grammatikalische Fehler, darum verlässt du dich enorm auf die Rechtschreibprogramme, eine Sucht nach Orangenschokolade, und du bist schnell betrunken, also ein kostengünstiger Trinker.“  
Da war ein Moment der Stille. „So, beachtlich viel von allem“, sagte Emma, zwinkernd. „Was könnte ich zum Lunch gehabt haben?“  
„Phad Thai.“  
„Tja, Scheiße“, sagte sie grinsend.

„Ich kriege jetzt auf der Stelle die Krise.“ Caroline nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von ihrem Glas.  
„Das war sehr beeindruckend, tatsächlich“, sagte Sam, und blinzelte mehrmals. Sherlock wandte sich ihr zu, sein Mund öffnete sich, und sie hielt ihre Hand nach oben. „Nein. Nein, nein, nein, du hast mich schon mehr als genug schikaniert, und es waren wirklich ein paar heftige Tage, und wenn du dieses Zeugs jetzt mit mir machst, fange ich zu weinen an. Schon wieder. So, deshalb hör jetzt auf, bitte hör auf, okay?“  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte John zusammenzuckend.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, erwiderte Sam.  
„In Wirklichkeit, ist es aber schon.“ Emma schaute über den Tisch. „Schau, ich sage das, weil ihr alle Idioten seid. Es ist alles deine Schuld“, sagte sie, einen Finger gegen John´s Brust tippend.  
Er zwinkerte. „Bitte?“

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Das ist deine Schuld. Okay, okay, also es ist auch ein kleines bisschen deine Schuld, Sherlock, mit deiner Herumschleicherei, und ein kleines bisschen auch deine Schuld, Sam, denn du hast dich wie ein jämmerliches Weichei -“  
„Hey!“, sagte Sam, trotz besseres Wissens verletzt.  
„Es stimmt, und du weißt, dass es stimmt. Und es ist auch ein bisschen der Fehler von all deinen anderen Freunden, John, denn sie machten mit, bei diesem Insiderjoke mit einer Fremden, der keine Gelegenheit gegeben wurde in Erfahrung zubringen was sie da tun, und die sich im besten Fall ausgeschlossen gefühlt haben musste, und im schlimmsten Fall, nun ja, das hast du ja erlebt. Die Frauen, die mit dir ausgehen, denken an Bomben und Waffen und Polizeieinsätze, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass du in Ungarn ermordet wirst.“  
„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wie kommt Ungarn ins das -“  
„Also, wir mochten ‘Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy’ wirklich gerne“, erläuterte Emma. „Aber der Punkt ist, dass es alles deine Schuld ist.“  
John neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Okay“, sagte er letztendlich, seine Lippen gespitzt.  
„Lasst es uns rationell betrachten“, begann Emma.

„Oh, jetzt wird es amüsant“, verkündete Sherlock, und verdrehte dabei seine Augen.  
„Halt deinen Mund. Ich bin auf deiner Seite. Ein bisschen. Du Leisetreter.“ Emma räusperte sich. „Also, du hast uns niemals zuvor getroffen, und ich weiß, dass Sam dich nicht hierher bringen würde. Denn das ist unser bevorzugtes Lokal, und kein Mann dringt in unser Mädelssanktuarium. Und Sam saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür, mit einem Sweatshirt, das sie niemals zu einer Verabredung tragen würde, oder bei der Arbeit, und einem Hut, von dem wir uns wirklich wünschten, dass sie ihn auch sonst nirgendwo tragen würde.“  
„Warum eigentlich bin ich überhaupt noch mit euch befreundet?“, fragte Sam sie, und wurde umgehend zum Schweigen gebracht wegen ihrer Meckerei.

„So, obwohl du Sam nicht gesehen haben konntest, und du auch nicht wusstest, wo wir üblicherweise sitzen, erkanntest du uns trotzdem. Was bedeutet, das Sam genug über uns erzählt hat, das du damit vertraut warst. Du wusstest genug über Sam´s Freundinnen und ihr Leben, das du im Bilde warst, wo wir zu finden sein würden, wo wir sitzen würden, und wer wir sind. Ohne jemals zuvor mit uns dreien gesprochen zu haben.“ Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände, und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. „Habe ich recht?“  
John schien die Falle, auf die er zusteuerte, zu ahnen. „Ja“, sagte er mit einem leichten Seufzer.  
„Was wiederum zu der Überlegung führt, wenn du über deinen Mitbewohner, und selbsternannten besten Freund gesprochen hättest, dann würde Sam eine Chance gehabt haben, zu erkennen, wer dein unheimlicher, kleiner Stalker-Boy wirklich ist. Aber nachdem sie diese Möglichkeit niemals in Betracht zog, nehme ich an, dass du niemals mit ihr über Sherlock gesprochen hast. Geschweige den einfach nur mal seinen Namen erwähnt.“ Emma runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist so eine Art von Machogehabe, und wenn ich dein Zimmergenosse und bester Freund wäre, wären meine Gefühle verletzt. So, wie, ernsthaft, verletzt.“  
Sherlock warf ihr einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Das ist das Beste, was dein kleines Gehirn zu Stande bringen kann? Herumgeplappere über Gefühle?“  
Sie fasste zu ihm rüber, und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Sei nicht so ein Quälgeist und so ekelhaft, dann würde er dich seinen Verabredungen vielleicht ja vorstellen, Sherlock.“  
„Ich bin nicht ekelhaft“, schnappte Sherlock.

„Tja, die vorliegenden Beweise suggerieren etwas anderes“, bemerktete Margaret. „Ich würde auch nicht jemanden mit dem ich ausgehe in deine Nähe kommen lassen, deshalb, bin ich auf John´s Seite.“  
„Ich nicht“, sagte Sam, und sie fühlte sich ein kleines bisschen verletzt, das war seltsam, aber sie fühlte sich, als ob sie zum Opfer eines Witzes geworden wäre. Sie schaute zu John, versuchte zu lächeln, aber es war brüchig. „Ich fühle mich wirklich doof, ich habe mich die ganze Zeit über doof gefühlt. Jeder um mich herum redete, als ob ich nicht da gewesen wäre. Nicht du, nicht wirklich, aber alle deine Freunde, jeder der dich kannte, nicht einer, uhm, nahm mich ernsthaft zur Kenntnis.“  
Er nickte, die Augen kurz schliessend. „Ich wünschte, dass du mir das erzählt hättest“, sagte er, sein Mundwinkel an einer Seite hochgezogen.  
„Ich wollte die Antwort wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich hören“, antwortete Sam mit einem Schulterzucken. „Und trotz all der Interpretationsversuche, auf ‘Consulting Detective‘ wäre ich nie gekommen.“  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen warum.“ John schaute in Sherlock´s Richtung. „Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Ich sollte ihr alles über dich erzählt haben, aber du hast einfach die Gewohnheit Dinge zu tun, die die Frauen, mit denen ich ausgehe vergrätzen.“

Sherlock machte ein Gesicht, die Lippen hochgezogen, so dass es aussah, als ob er die Zähne fletschen würde. Aber John hielt seinen Blick fest, und er wandte sein Gesicht ab, John´s Augen vermeidend. Da war ein kurzer Ausdruck von irgendwas in seinen ausdrucksvollen Gesichtszügen, das Sam nicht einordnen konnte, aber sie nahm an, das John es konnte. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich, ein bisschen, und dann war Zuneigung in seinem Lächeln, als er seinen Freund betrachtete.  
„“Gut“, sagte John dann, und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich werde einfach allen etwas über dich erzählen müssen.“  
„Nein“, wehrte Sherlock ab, seine Schultern verkrampft.  
„Doch“, trällerte John zurück. „Also, lasst mich erzählen, wie wir uns kennenlernten…“

Der Rest der Nacht war ein Mix von Geschichten und Gelächter und Alkohol und Emma, die versuchte Sherlock´s Haare zu flechten, als er mit John darüber argumentierte, wer zuerst die Entscheidung traf über die Brücke zu springen. John warf ein, dass er nach Sherlock gesprungen sei, und Sherlock behauptete, dass er nur gesprungen sei, weil er sowieso schon wusste, dass John ins Wasser fallen würde. Margaret hatte tatsächlich ihr Handy zur Seite gelegt, aber Sam konnte es beinahe sehen, wie sie sich mentale Notizen für später machte, um das alles noch einmal genauer zu überprüfen. Caroline machte es klar, das sie nichts von all dem, was irgendwer hier erzählte, glaubte.  
Sam für ihren Teil, war einfach nur froh, das sie wusste, was vor sich ging.  
John schaute mit einem Stöhnen auf seine Uhr. „Tut mir leid“, sagte er, und lächelte Sam an, „aber ich muss morgen zur Arbeit.“  
Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Handy und erschrak. „Ja, ich auch.“  
„Ladies and Gentlemen, lasst uns also für heute Schluss machen“, sagte Caroline, und stand schon auf. Allerdings warf sie den Frauen einen Blick zu, der klar verdeutlichte, dass sie nirgendwo hingehen würden, biss nicht ein kurzer Datenabgleich stattgefunden hatte, und es keine Option wäre, das die Männer wissen zu lassen.

Während John schon in seinen Mantel schlüpfte, blieb Sherlock noch stehen. „Ein Agent, wirklich?“, sagte er, und blickte naserümpfend auf sie herrunter.  
„Jetzt komm schon, wir hatten ja fast gar nichts, von dem wir ausgehen konnten“, erwiderte Sam.  
Er verdrehte seine Augen, von diesem Statement ganz klar nicht beeindruckt. „Und trotzdem hast du es geschafft, jeden noch so kleine Hinweis, den du hattest miss zu deuten. Es ist beinahe schon wieder beeindruckend, wie falsch gewickelt du gewesen bist.“  
„Sherlock“, sagte John, und in seiner Stimme war wieder dieser warnende Unterton. Es war keine bedrohende Art der Warnung, aber ein leichter Hauch Enttäuschung, und obwohl es nicht einmal gegen sie gerichtet war, zuckte Sam zusammen.  
Sherlock für seinen Teil schien sich nicht dadurch gestört zu fühlen. „Also, für mich, war das ausgesprochen diplomatisch.“  
John starrte ihn für einen Augenblick nur an. „Das war es. Und das bereitet mit Sorge. Das bereitet mir vergleichsweise beträchtliche Sorgen.“ 

„Das soll es vermutlich auch.“ Sherlock schaute auf Sam runter, seine Augen nur einen Spalt offen, sein Kinn angehoben, aber da war auch ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Und zum ersten Mal, entdeckte Sam einen gewissen Respekt in seinem Ausdruck. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Angst eingejagt habe“, sagte er zu Sam, und John´s Kopf schnappte herum, so schnell, dass Sam befürchtete er würde sich selber ein Schleudertrauma zufügen.  
John starrte ihn an, als ob er die Ernsthaftigkeit dieses Statements abwägen würde, und dann geisterte unversehens ein warmes, aufrichtiges Lächeln über seine Züge, und er nickte Sherlock anerkennend zu.  
„Danke dir“, sagte Sam. „Allerdings behalte ich mir das Recht vor dich zu schlagen, wenn du wieder komisch und stalkerisch werden solltest.“  
„Verstanden.“ Sherlock richtete seinen Mantel, seinen Schal. „Gut, das war genug soziales Gehabe für heute Nacht“, sagte er, sein Ton klang zynisch. „John?“  
„Ja.“ John steckte seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen, und lächelte Sam zu. „Wir sehen uns dann in der Bank.“

Sie nickte zustimmend. Dann, bevor sie sich selber stoppen konnte, platzte sie heraus, „Dinner, morgen?“  
Er hielt an, und langsam, fast vorsichtig nickte er. „Gerne.“  
Er eilte zur Tür, während Sherlock noch für einen Moment stehen blieb. „Spione“, sagte er, seine Stimme weich und tief, die Augen funkelten sie an, „sind zahlreich und wertlos. Aber es gibt nur einen John Watson.“  
Sam´s Gesicht verzog sich zu einem weiten, femininen Lächeln. „Ich werde um ihn kämpfen.“  
Nur ein einziger schneller Augenschlag verriet seine Überraschung, und er beugte sich zu ihr, sein Mund neben ihrem Ohr, und da war er vorher auch schon mal, aber obwohl sie dieses Mal keine Angst hatte, setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag aus. „Du wirst verlieren“, wisperte er.  
Sam packte seinen Schal mit einer Hand, um ihn festzuhalten, nur lange genug, um ihren Kopf zu drehen und um in sein Ohr zu wispern, „Das ist okay, ich wollte immer schon mal einen Dreier ausprobieren.“

Er reagierte nicht, er sagte kein Wort, aber als sie ihn los ließ, und er sich aufrichtete, war da ein minimaler Hauch von pink auf seinen Wangen. Oder sie dachte jedenfalls so. Es konnte auch ein Trick des Lichteinfalls sein, oder ihr überhitztes Gehirn, aber sie mochte es daran zu glauben, nun ja, dass sie wenigstens einen guten Treffer hatte landen können.  
Denn es war keine akzeptable Option, wenn man schon verlor, nicht wenigsten einen Hieb unter der Gürtellinie landen zu können.  
Auf jeden Fall, er warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu, dem ein leicht, höhnisches Schnauben folgte, das nur leicht von dem angedeuteten Lächeln ausgeglichen wurde, und dann war er weg, mit einem Wirbel seines Mantels und mit einem entschlossenen Schritt. Er holte John mit ein paar langen Schritten ein, und beide verschwanden in der Menge der Barbesucher und aus ihrer Sicht.  
Nachdem sie weg waren, gab es für einen langen, langen Augenblick nur Schweigen. „Wow“, sagte Emma endlich.  
„Also das ist wirklich passiert“, sagte Caroline.  
„Ich brauche jetzt Alkohol“, sagte Sam. „Ich brauche verdammt viel Alkohol, jetzt auf der Stelle.“

Margaret stand auf. „Das geht auf mich. Oder eher, es geht auf Caro.“ Sie streckte ihre Hand zu Caroline. „Rück es raus.“  
„Was, unsere Wette?“ Caroline starrte sie an. „Nein. Du hast gar nicht gewonnen.“  
„Ich habe auf alle Fälle gewonnen. Das ist nicht der schlimmste Mann, den sie jemals gedatet hat, und das war die Wette.“ Margaret wackelte mit ihren Fingern zu Caroline.  
Caroline lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. „Wie begründest du das?“, sagte sie dann. „Wirklich, Margaret. Ehrlich? Auf sie wurde geschossen, sie wurde beinahe entführt, bedroht, gestalkt, hat sich beinahe selber in einen Nervenzusammenbruch manövriert, entwickelte eine ernsthafte Alkoholproblematik, und zusätzlich bin ich auch noch ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass sie auf so einer regierungsbezogenen Überwachungsliste steht, und du, so sicher wie das Gras grün ist, auch. Und da sagst du, das du nicht denkst, das das der schlimmste ist, den sie jemals hatte?“  
„Yeah, erinnerst du dich noch an Pepsi Can Mike?“

Caroline machte eine Pause, und seufzte. „Fein“, sagte sie, griff nach ihrer Börse. „Aber ich will einen-“  
„Pearl Harbor, ich weiß“, sagte Margaret, die Augen rollend. Sie grinste, als Caroline ihr die Geldscheine in die Hand knallte. „Sam was möchtest du?“  
„Alkohol.“  
„Bist du dazu in der Lage das mehr zu spezifizieren?“  
„Eine Menge Alkohol“, stellte Sam klar. „Den alkoholischten Alkohol den es gibt.“  
„Jaaaa“, sagte Margaret. „Also einen Kurzen.“  
„Schau mal“, sagte Emma, die zerbrochenen Cocktailstäbchen benutzend, um ihre Haare hochzustecken. „Du hast einen erstaunlich guten Job geleistet, du weißt schon, damit nicht in Panik auszubrechen, wenigstens nicht so sehr viel. Und jetzt ist es Gott sei Dank vorbei, also lass uns einen trinken.“

„Hallo.“  
Alle erstarrten. Sam stöhnte auf, und machte ihre Augen zu.  
„Er hätte gerne einen Moment.“  
Sam rollte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie war nicht überrascht, die bezaubernde Brünette zu sehen, ihre Finger glitten geschäftig auf ihrem Mobil umher. „John und Sherlock sind gerade gegangen“, sagte sie, sogar zu müde um in Panik zu verfallen. „Tut mit leid, aber Sie haben sie gerade verpasst.“  
Die roten Lippen zogen sich nach oben, nur ein winziges bisschen. „Nein. Er würde gerne ein Wort mit Ihnen wechseln.“  
Sam hielt an. „Uhm, wer?“, fragte sie, aber es war nur ein Hinhaltemanöver. Sie wusste, dass sie dabei war Zeit zu schinden. Denn, ja, sie wusste nicht, was zum Teufel sie sonst tun konnte.  
Abhauen und schreien, das war ihr Hintergrundplan, aber den wollte sie erst mal als Plan B belassen.  
„Mycroft Holmes.“ Das Lächeln nahm zu, ein bisschen. „Sherlock´s älterer Bruder.“  
Oh, Gott“, sagte Sam wimmernd. „Nein.“  
Die Frau, Anthea, lachte leise. „Ich fürchte doch.“ Sie blickte von ihrem Mobil auf, eine Augenbraue zu einem perfekten Bogen geformt. „Ich versuchte Sie zu warnen.“  
„Sie, und alle anderen auch.“ Sam stand auf, streckte ihr Kreuz durch, und schob ihr Kinn nach vorne. „Margaret.“  
„Ja?“, antwortete Margaret, die eben wieder zum Tisch zurückgekehrt war. Sie schaute Anthea mit einem argwöhnischen, aber auch respektvollen Blick an.

„Gib mir einen Schnaps. Jetzt sofort.“  
„Das ist wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee-“, begann Margaret, gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem Caroline ein Schnapsglas in Sam´s Hand klatschte. Sie seufzte. „Mach es nicht.“  
„Zu spät!“ Sam kippte es auf einen Zug, und hustete sich ihren Weg zur Vertikalen zurück. Ihre Augen tränten noch, als sie sich Anthea zuwandte. „Okay“, krächzte sie. „Lassen Sie uns das Ding da machen.“  
Anthea´s Lippen verzogen sich zu einem vollen Lächeln. „Tja, das war dumm“, sagte sie.  
„Ja, ich bin dafür bekannt“, grinste Sam zurück, und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. „Ich bin bereit.“  
„Uh-huh.“ Anthea ging neben ihr her.  
„Das ist jetzt mein Leben, oder?“, fragte Sam sie. Anthea zog die Augenbrauen hoch, antwortete aber nicht, und Sam begann zu kichern, es klang schrill, und kurz davor in Hysterie abzugleiten. Als Anthea ihr einen scharfen Blick zuwarf, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nein. Nein, Entschuldigung. Es ist nichts. Ich dachte nur gerade, warum ausgerechnet DIESE Beziehung die eine sein muss, die nicht in Gay Porn endete?“  
Nun lachte Anthea laut, was Sam total erschreckte. „Nichts für ungut, Ms. Carter“, sagte sie, und ihre High Heels überklickten sogar die lauten Hintergrundgeräusche der Bar, „aber ich persönlich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben.“ 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an scifigrl47, der Originalautorin dieser Geschichte, und das ich sie mit ihrer Zustimmung übersetzen und veröffentlichen durfte, und vielen Danke auch an alle, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben, in der Hoffnung, das sie euch gefallen hat, und euch vielleicht auch ein bisschen zum Schmunzeln gebracht hat!


End file.
